I amar prestar aen
by sonofgloin
Summary: The Champions have vanished as The First grows in power. Five have gone to Middle Earth yet by who's will? And in this darkness have they all remained the same?
1. Lost in meetings

Disclaimer  
  
*******************************************************  
  
All names, places and concepts in this FanFiction related to Lord of the Rings are the property of JRR Tolkein. All names, place and concepts related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the proberty of Joss Whedon. This applies to the entire work. I have rated this FanFiction R i.e. Only intended for persons 17 years and older. There is nothing so far that is deserving of that rating though later in the Fanfiction, it may constitute the rating of R  
  
******************************************************  
  
*AN* just a quick note to say that if any of you would like to email me about anything to do with my FanFic, please feel free to do so but just make sure you have the word 'fanfic' in the subject otherwise the email will be filtered out and I wont get it. Thanks - sonofgloin *  
  
******************************************************  
  
"The palantir is a dangerous tool Saruman," spoke Gandalf, a strong warning in his voice.  
  
"Why? Why should we fear to use it?" Returned Saruman, his ideas of his own superiority evident. The urgency in Gandalf's voice deepened.  
  
"They are not all accounted for the lost seeing stones. We do not know who else may be watching." He took the cloth from Saruman's hand and returned it to cover the palantir.  
  
***  
  
"You do not know how right you are, Gandalf the grey."  
  
A voice of something likened to the whispers of death speaking to the doomed, cut through the darkness of the dreary hut. A small fire burned violently in one corner, spitting its flame and ash onto the heath. The bent figure approached the flames and sat in a handsome wooden chair facing the warmth.  
  
"Things are coming," it spoke again, no more then a whisper from its dead lips.  
  
"Naught on this plane can hold them back." A silence fell over the room, broken only by the small crackles of the now lessened fire.  
  
"It must be done," fear and urgency could be sensed in its voice  
  
"We have seen it." A struggle of reasoning was being fought in its mind.  
  
"They are the only ones. They are the champions. It is decided."  
  
***  
  
"BUFFY!!!" A deafening scream filled the air.  
  
A girl was in trouble, Buffy had to save her. As buffy woke thinking it was nothing more then a dream she heard it again, this time more clearly.  
  
"Buffy," it came again from below her. 'The First, the potentials,' she thought. She leapt from her bed and to her weapons chest, taking from it a shining axe. Buffy flew out the door and hurried down the stairs. She reached the bottom and continued into the lounge room stopping only to turn on the light.  
  
"Buffy," squeaked Dawn and Kennedy in unison bolting upright. Dawn was holding a role of plumbers tape, Kennedy a large knife. Buffy's eyes scanned the room and saw the potentials, most of which were scribbling on notebooks, huddled in a group against a wall.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Buffy's eyes narrowed dangerously, she was obviously furious that she had been woken, but more so because she had realised nothing was wrong.  
  
A small whimper came from behind Kennedy. Buffy walked across the room still brandishing her axe. Andrew was taped to a chair. Buffy rolled her eyes and reached down to tare the tape from his mouth.  
  
"Ow, that hurt." Andrew complained, trying to move into a more comfortable position but considering he was taped down, it was no use.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked again. Dawn reddened a little.  
  
"Well." She started in her usual exasperated explanatory manor "I thought-"  
  
"It wasn't just her, Buffy." Kennedy butted in not wanting Dawn to get all the blame.  
  
"We just." Kennedy shot a look to Dawn imploring her to take over. She saw the look on Buffy's face and decided she didn't want to bear the brunt of her rage. Not to mention she was still holding that axe.  
  
"We." Dawn continued "We just thought that we could show the potentials some interrogation techniques," finishing with a faint smile.  
  
Buffy looked over the scene, Dawn looking guilty but confidently back at her, Andrew still taped to the chair eyes begging Buffy to cut him loose, Kennedy trying to avoid Buffy's eyes altogether, then finally the numerous potentials all of whom seemed transfixed and frightened by the axe still in her hand. Realising this Buffy lowered it and let out a big sigh.  
  
"Everyone, bed." The finality in her voice told them all not to question her. They all left the room in silence. "Dawny?" Buffy called back.  
  
"Yeah?" She replied hesitantly.  
  
"Get the light will you?" Dawn flicked off the light before leaving the room.  
  
"Um. guys," Andrew called meekly from the darkness.  
  
***  
  
"What was it? What did they show you?" Willow looked worriedly at Buffy. She could see the fear in Buffy's eyes.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow prompted again. Buffy looked at Willow and frowned.  
  
"Ubervamp," Willow looked puzzled and concerned  
  
"What another one is coming?"  
  
"Ha!" Exclaimed Buffy but no trace of comedy could be felt. "I wish. No Will, I think we are going to have some visitors real soon."  
  
"How many?..."  
  
"Thousands." Willow looked back, utter shock on her face.  
  
"Thousands?" She questioned in a disbelieving voice. Buffy nodded. She didn't want to believe it herself but she knew that it was coming. The First was coming.  
  
***  
  
"I have been fearing this." Giles took his glasses from his face and began to clean them as he did when he was stressed. Replacing them he continued "There isn't much we can do but be prepared."  
  
"Prepared," Anya snapped. "How can we be prepared for thousands of suped up vampires coming to rip our heads off and drink our juicy innards." The group turned to her.  
  
"Thanks Anya for the visual," Xander added with his usual sarcastic candour.  
  
"What, you know I am right. Who do we have? A semi big bad-"  
  
"Oi" Spike chimed in.  
  
"-Miss can't use my magic cause I will kill us all-"  
  
"Hey," Willow added sounding really put out.  
  
"Three prissy girly men," Giles and Xander looked around the room as though Anya was not talking about them. "And a lot of scared little girls," Anya finished.  
  
"We have Buffy!" Dawn said definitely, scowling at Anya. "The Slayer."  
  
"Do we not remember the last time she came up against one of these? Yeah she took it out but she had some fun doing it." The fear in Anya's voice was evident. She knew the coming battle would be the one to end them all.  
  
"Indeed it will be hard." Giles broke the uncomfortable silence "But yes, we do have the Slayer." Buffy looked to him. She knew herself that she would be no match for them all. Not thousands of them.  
  
"The brownies are done." Andrew walked into the room smiling broadly. Seeing the state of the people in the room, and that no one payed him attention, he slumped and sat in a near by chair, his chin resting in his oven-mitted hands. He looked extremely put out.  
  
Buffy looked around the room at all the scared faces. She knew their fate lay with her. She needed help. As though her mind was read a voice answered.  
  
"Help is here."  
  
"Angel," Buffy exclaimed looking up. Her face fell in disbelief. A tear grew in her eye. Several more people walked in behind him.  
  
"Demon!" cried Dawn, Xander, Andrew and Willow  
  
"Hey kittens settle down." Replied Lorne looking slightly worried, he could sense the power in the room.  
  
"Spike!" Angel's once calm face now had a look of fury. "What are you doing here?" Angel motioned towards him.  
  
"Wait!" Buffy yelled, stepping in front of Angel, "This is not the way to say hello." She looked up at Angel, amazement her expression. "What are you doing here?" She spoke in a near whisper.  
  
"Fred-" Angel began. Everyone in the room looked to Gunn not knowing who Fred was.  
  
"No," Angel continued with a small smirk "Fred. Winifred." He motioned towards her. Fred stepped forward smiling in her usual innocent way.  
  
"Hi." Fred said "Nice to meet you all." Angel looked around the room and saw that there was still a lot of confusion.  
  
"This is Gunn." Gunn gave a small smile. He knew there was more to the story than just a simple meeting.  
  
"You all know Wesley and Cordy, you just met Fred and Lorne."  
  
"Hey guys." Cordelia said happily. They all smiled back at her.  
  
"And last but not least Connor". Connor stepped out from behind the rest of them.  
  
"My son." Every jaw in the room dropped.  
  
"Your son." Buffy said in disbelief having the same kind of expression she had when she met Dracula. "How?" She asked in wonderment.  
  
"Darla." Angel replied. Connor looked slightly saddened at the mention of his mother's name. He had never met Darla, yet these strangers seemed to know more about her than he.  
  
"Darla." Buffy and Spike repeated together. Buffy looked shocked as ever but Spike looked highly amused.  
  
"Well, and the plot of an all powerful, evil fed higher power." Fred couldn't help adding.  
  
"This isn't the time." Angel said knowing there were more pressing things to discuss.  
  
"Like I was saying." He went on more determined then ever, the whole room held his attention.  
  
"Fred found a prophecy about the Slayer, well, the Slayers. And the First." The room was so quiet now as though it was made that way by some magic.  
  
"We did some digging and we found something out. We know how to stop it." A look of triumph and hope fell across the room, all accept Buffy.  
  
"You said Slayers?" Buffy questioned shaking her head. "Faith is in prison."  
  
"Hey B, Miss me?"  
  
Buffy turned and standing before her was Faith.  
  
***  
  
"I have missed you." Buffy spoke softly to Angel. They sat at the table in her back yard bathed in the light of the full moon. "How have you been?"  
  
"Hmm." Angel thought about the question "Same old, same old. Just gotta work through it I guess."  
  
They sat together not saying a word to each other for some time. They felt so comforted together like this. When they were together nothing could hurt them.  
  
"Things are coming Buffy. You know it. I know it. If we don't work together all of us, we won't survive. None of us."  
  
Buffy didn't need to answer. They both knew she agreed. She placed her right hand on his. Angel's skin was so cold but it provided Buffy with a warmth she had not felt for a long time.  
  
"I needed you Angel. And you came." She smiled at him. He returned it.  
  
"We need each other. all of us need each other," he added. He loved Cordelia now he couldn't fall for Buffy again. He withdrew his hand from hers and continued  
  
"We have to put our difference aside. If we work together we will win. We have to win. There is no other choice."  
  
"How does it work? What do we do to beat it?" Buffy knew Angel wanted to stop the pure evil. She knew it was always so close to consuming him but now more then ever. He would not let Angelus come out again.  
  
"A spell. Powerful magic. That is why we needed to come here. We need Willow and the Slayers."  
  
"Willow could be a problem." Buffy knew all to well that Willow didn't want to give in to the power, to be evil again.  
  
"She has no choice," Angel added "She must work the magic or we will loose the battle." Buffy looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"The war has begun." 


	2. Good to be prepared

All the furniture had been moved out of the lounge room, where now, in the centre Willow stood conversing with Fred.  
  
"I hope I can handle this," Willow said with a faint smile. Fred beamed back at her.  
  
"You'll be fine, I mean, you nearly destroyed the world, I'm sure you can handle a little First banishing," she finished with a little giggle. Willow's brow furrowed and the smile she had had moments before turned into a scared frown. Fred looked back and with the realisation of what she had said hitting her, she muttered "sorry," and hurried out of the room.  
  
"Willow," Giles called in a sombre tone. Willow turned and walked over to him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked concernedly.  
  
"I am ok I guess. Just not to big on the whole evilness, and blood, and imminent doom kinda stuff." Giles placed a hand on her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I believe in you," he said.  
  
At that moment Buffy and Wesley returned from the kitchen and Gunn and Faith came down from the second story. Gunn clapped his hands together  
  
"All the potentials are up in your room Buffy like you wanted. Conner, Fred, Cordie and Lorne are with them now." He gave a big smile "They weren't too sure on Lorne at first till they found out he can read futures by hearing you sing. There's a whole lotta Brittney Spears going on up there."  
  
Faith looked ill "it's just plain wrong." Faith looked to buffy "So B, you all studied up?" Buffy didn't look too happy and Faith knew she was going to say no. Wesley however spoke for her, calm and confident.  
  
"Buffy will be fine, she knows the ritual, she knows what she has to do." He gave her a reassuring smile. "All we need now is the final ingredients and we will be ready."  
  
As though on cue Angel and Spike walked in through the kitchen, both brandishing broad swords, covered in deep scarlet blood. They were covered in patches of mustard green entrails and didn't look happy.  
  
"Here's your bloody Baslock heart and Earet talon." Spike sulked into the room and threw both at Giles. Everyone looked at angel.  
  
"Don't ask," he said angrily and followed spike up the stairs to clean up. As those left in the lounge room heard the bathroom door open and slam, the front door opened and Dawn, Xander and Anya entered. Anya and Xander were having an argument.  
  
"You should have punched him Xander."  
  
"Punched him, are you crazy?"  
  
"He insulted you. Fifty dollars for Sand of Theselat, what a rip off."  
  
"Anya, you don't just punch a demon that can breath fire"  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever."  
  
Dawn walked over to the window and sat beneath it. "They have been like this all the way home." She rolled her eyes and handed the pouch of sand to Willow, who had come to take it. Willow was about to reply when Giles interrupted  
  
"The sun is setting. It is time."  
  
Wesley walked in behind Giles, arms full of spell ingredients and Faith with a large ancient spell book. Buffy turned to them all.  
  
"I want you guys out of here."  
  
"Buffy." Dawn said shocked and angered.  
  
"No!" Buffy continued "I don't want any of you near this when it happens."  
  
Xander stepped forward. "Buffy, we want to be here, hold your back and all."  
  
Buffy surveyed them. Dawn, Xander and Gunn looked resolute, they were staying. Anya looked worried but Buffy could tell she wouldn't be able to pull herself away if there was a chance of missing some carnage. Spike and Angel who had returned moments before did not even have to show an expressive look, it was clear they were going nowhere. Buffy looked to Giles, Wesley, Willow and Faith for a bit of support but she found none. It was clear that they too, thought like the others, that they had been through too much together to leave now. Once again buffy sighed.  
  
"Let's do it." 


	3. How to spell The First

Willow sat cross legged with the spell book open in front of her. On either side of her was Faith and Buffy. They sat within a circle of large gothic candles, pure black, which burnt with a bright red flame. Under them was an inverted pentagram. Each took a position in the outer lowers of the star. In the centre of the star the Earet talon grasped the Baslock heart and two piles were made out of the Theselat sand, one in front of both Faith and Buffy.  
  
The rest of the team sat or stood in the extremities of the room all nervously watching on. Willow shot a quick glance to the two Slayers. She took a deep breath  
  
"You ready?" They both nodded. Buffy and Faith reached down beside them. When their hands returned to view, each was clutching a knife. Buffy held an ordinary dagger - one of her collection - while Faith held the double bladed knife, the once mayor of Sunnydale had given her. Buffy had returned it.  
  
Each took their knife in their left hand and pressed the blade to their right palm. Unflinchingly the two slayers tore through their flesh. Small whimpers were heard around the room. The slayers balled their fists and let the blood spill onto the sand. Willow began.  
  
"Blood of the Slayers. Power, strength, life. From the ground whence you came, so do you return." The scarlet blood flowed over the crystal white sand. It began to glow. A wind began to form though no windows were open. The sand began to lift and spiral upwards. Willow took the bleeding hands of Buffy and Faith and pressed them together, fingers interlocked, over the heart and the talon. The blood dripped onto these as well and the heart began to glow red. Willow continued.  
  
"That of the demons, those which they fight, heart of the beast burn for our purpose!" With the last words she yelled them. Still brighter the heart became and the sand began to encircle it. The Slayers looked to Willow, her eyes were deep black and she was breathing heavily. Willow pushed on.  
  
"We surpass good! We surpass evil! The essence of power I call to you." Suddenly the lights in the room went out. The candles surrounding the three burnt, not now with red flame but with the deepest black. The only light came from the heart, which now glowed a brilliant white. The wind picked up. The house began to shake. Vases from the mantle and pictures from the wall fell and shattered on the ground, shards of glass flying in all directions.  
  
"What's happening?!" Dawn screamed  
  
Everyone in the room looked to Willow. Her eyes were burning white, even brighter then the heart. Buffy and Faith seemed to be frozen either by fear or magic. Willow spoke again, but this time it was deep and demonic.  
  
"Impret ashnoen husnin oloth maiet ol abet nin apretnoeth," again she repeated it, stronger this time.  
  
"Impret ashnoen husnin oloth maiet ol abet nin apretnoeth." As she uttered the last word beams of light like chain lightning issued from the heart.  
  
Two hit the Slayers in the chest and sent them flying into opposite walls. One streaked towards Angel hitting him with such force, that he broke through the wall behind him, leaving splinters of wood and mortar dust in his wake. Everyone that could, ducked for cover. At that moment, another hit Spike hurtling him into the roof, then he fell and was out on the floor. Suddenly Andrew entered the room  
  
"Guys!" He yelled "what's happening?!" Dawn screamed at him.  
  
"Get down you idiot." It was too late. Another chain of light hit him and he was sent smashing through the lounge room window onto the front lawn, showering Dawn, Anya, Xander and Gunn with shards of glass. For the last time Willow spoke the words.  
  
"Impret ashnoen husnin oloth maiet ol abet nin apretnoeth." Her normal voice returned and she let out an ear piercing scream. The heart exploded and the room was filled with a blinding white light.  
  
"Ok, what the hell just happened!!" Xander roared. The blinding light that had filled the room was gone. So were Buffy, Faith, Angel, Spike and Andrew, although none had realised or seemed to care about the last.  
  
"Oh my God, Willow." Xander picked himself up off the floor and ran to her side. She was on her back, one arm across her chest, eyes closed and very white. Dawn, Gunn and Anya rushed over as well. The four had cuts all over them and glass imbedded in their skin.  
  
"Is she breathing?" Dawn asked, clearly distraught.  
  
"I don't understand it," Wesley started "Nothing could have gone wrong, we followed the spell exactly. then.." He trailed off.  
  
"Yes well something did go wrong," Giles added clearly angered and distraught that their champions had disappeared. "We have to find them."  
  
"How?" Anya began in disbelief. "The witch is out to it and the Slayers, the vampires, they're gone. We're as good as dead." Dawn had risen from her knees beside Willow and was slowly backing towards the wall.  
  
"You know Anya you're not really helping." Spat back Xander worried about Willow.  
  
"I am being practical." She replied angrily.  
  
Giles looked towards Willow.  
  
"Stop it both of you. You four get her upstairs and check that everyone is ok. Wesley and I." Giles had looked to Dawn and fell silent.  
  
Dawn was now fully pressed, back to the wall, with a look of utter terror on her face. A tear slid down her right cheek.  
  
"Um guys," she spoke, though not looking at them, but over their heads towards the front door. She lifted her hand and pointed in the same direction. They all turned.  
  
Eve, the potential that the First had killed and taken the form of once before, was standing there, hands behind her back. She looked at them, eyes full of life and malice. She spoke in her southern accent not able to hide her joy.  
  
"Ooh, this is just getting good." With that she vanished in a line of white light 


	4. In two places at once

A red sun was setting when Gandalf and his companions Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli met the sweeping planes before Edoras. They stayed their horses and sat looking at the great city. Gandalf seemed of both wonderment and pity.  
  
"Edoras, and the golden hall of Meduseld." He spoke to the others. "Saruman's treachery runs deep. He has taken hold of Theoden, king of Rohan. He has overthrown his very mind and now seeks control of all that lies within these borders."  
  
The three looked saddened by this grave news, but were now filled with a sudden determination to rid Saruman from this place.  
  
"I warn you now," Gandalf continued "do not look for welcome here and be mindful of your words." With that he spurred Shadowfax and set off at speed towards the city gates.  
  
As they approached, Gandalf in the lead, the great wooden doors of the outer wall, opened without question. The people of Edoras knew of Gandalf. However, it was to be seen if the guards had opened the doors from fear of the wizard, or they welcomed him as a last attempt to save their king.  
  
As they entered, the people all turned from their work to see who had come. They seemed sombre and without hope. Legolas took in all the faces as they passed.  
  
"I feel a sadness growing in my heart." He began slowly. "These people have suffered great loss."  
  
"Aye," Gimli agreed from behind his Elven friend "You'd find more cheer in a graveyard."  
  
Still they continued up the hill. The only sounds breaking the silence, the beating of their steeds' hooves upon the ground, or the occasional quiet murmur of the townsfolk. Aragorn had fallen to the back of the group and sat silent. His thoughts seemed elsewhere. His gaze fell everywhere, but to the great hall that was now quite close. Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli were in quiet conversation when he did finally look upon the hall. He did not in fact take much heed of its form, but to the lone figure standing on the steps of its doors. His eyes followed her golden hair and brilliant white dress. He sensed great sadness in her and a coldness waiting to consume her very heart. For what seemed and age he looked to her, till suddenly she turned and retreated into the golden hall. Aragorn was broken from his thoughts as his companions stopped in front of him. They had reached the stairs of Meduseld.  
  
As the four met the great arched entrance, they were instantly greeted by Hama, the Doorward of Theoden.  
  
"I can not allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhem. By order of, Grima Wormtongue."  
  
Gandalf surveyed the look of disgust on Hama's face when he had spoken of Grima and thought intently. He nodded and motioned for the others to relinquish their weapons. With much grumbling from the Dwarf and the stern warning from Aragorn that no man was to touch Anduril, save Elendil's heir, they did so. Gandalf looked back to Hama as though to be led in.  
  
"Your staff." Hama said definitely, looking to what was held in the wizard's hand.  
  
"Oh," said Gandalf gravely. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"  
  
"Some would call it a walking stick and others a staff," Hama retorted "and a staff in the hand of a wizard may be more then a prop for age."  
  
"Come now," Gandalf returned comically. The bearded Doorward looked over the four.  
  
"Very well," he continued "you may enter the king's hall. I have no reason to distrust you." With a bow Hama welcomed them inside. As they entered, the doors were closed and bolted behind them.  
  
The room was dim and Smoky, though they could make out the entirety of the chamber. High Councilmen lined the outers. Gimli was quick to notice there were several guards also, and they, unlike them, were armed quite substantially. Gandalf's eyes narrowed as they met the top of the hall. At first glance there seemed three females - by their build - two with blonde hair and one a brunette. Yet one had short hair, so indeed was male. They were on their knees facing the king, each with a dagger held at their throat. Their hands were bound behind their backs and the male seemed to be crying uncontrollably. Grima was stalking back and forth in front of them, most unaware of the new arrivals. Though the four comrades were most keened eared, they did not need that skill on this occasion. They caught easily what Wormtongue was saying.  
  
"I will ask, only once more, before I order your deaths. Who are you and where do you come from?"  
  
"Eat me." The brunette was heard to say.  
  
"You insolent wench," Grima cried, fury shaking his voice. He had not understood what she meant by this response, but it was clear it was not the answer to his question. He nodded to the guards. A booming voice filled the air and Wormtongue jumped back in fear.  
  
"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." The anger of Gandalf was evident. It seemed to radiate from him, filling the entire room. For now though, Grima tried to match it.  
  
"Why have you come, Gandalf Stormcrow?" His lip curled in disgust. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." Grima had walked up and met the wizard face to face.  
  
"Be silent!" Gandalf cut him off in rage. "There are more pressing things afoot then listening to the ramblings of a witless worm." The wizard lifted his staff. Grima's face fell in terror. He looked around the room as though begging for help.  
  
"Your staff," he choked. "Why have you not taken the wizard's staff?"  
  
Six guards jumped out from the shadows and made for Gandalf. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were ready. As the guards came upon them they jumped into the fray.  
  
"Help, help," Aragorn heard a woman cry. He turned, worry on his face, to where the woman were. To his astonishment they had vanished. Instead, he now saw three guards on the ground motionless, the rope cut that moments before had bound their hands and the blonde headed man - hands still bound - trying to crawl on his back from the battle. Though puzzled, he focussed again on his task. A guard was upon Gandalf, near enough to strike. Aragorn's eyes opened with shock.  
  
"Gandalf," he cried, running towards the attacker. As though from shadow, the brunette who he had heard proclaim "eat me," had grabbed the man from behind and thrown him several feet across the room into a pillar that supported the roof. Aragorn's amazement deepened. 'Who, or more to the fact what, were these maidens who possessed such speed and strength?' He thought to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and struck the man hard in the face, blood spilling from the guard's nose as he hit the floor. Aragorn turned, but again she was gone.  
  
He looked hurriedly around the room to see the elf and dwarf lifting the crying man from the stone floor. They released him and he flung himself at both of them inturn, holding them in a tight embrace. The two maidens held Grima to the wall, his eyes shooting from one to the other. Fear his only expression. His mouth motioned soundlessly though it was clear he was trying to utter apologies and beg for release. The brunette lifted a dagger to Grima's eye.  
  
"No my lady," Aragorn cried, coming to her side and grabbing her wrist. She looked dangerously at him.  
  
"We must wait," he said pleadingly. She looked into his eyes, old, grey and wise and lowered the dagger, though she did not let go of Grima. The maiden with shoulder length blonde hair was open eyed, looking towards the throne. Aragorn turned also.  
  
"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf spoke in anger. He pointed his staff to the king's chest. Theoden was thrown backwards, hard into his chair. His grizzled grey hair and ancient face contorted with pain and fury, a sinister and powerful voice issued from his lips.  
  
"Rohan is mine."  
  
"Be gone!" Gandalf bellowed, and in an instant of yells and a flash of light, Theoden was free.  
  
***  
  
Saruman slid across his chamber in agony. The palantir, which moments before was as a ball of fire, was now black as night. He staggered to his feet and felt his brow. The pain was immense and in the reflection of the floor he saw a large bruise running nearly the entire length of his face.  
  
"Oh that's gotta hurt like a bitch."  
  
Saruman turned, yet before him was nothing save the dark walls of the chamber. 'Has that fools magic enfeebled my mind?' He thought to himself. Still his eyes searched the chamber.  
  
"Who are you?" he spoke menacingly to the dark. "I command you show yourself."  
  
"I think the old mans scared," said a voice. This time though, it was another, unlike the first. Though both, Saruman thought, did not sound like the tongue of any place known to him.  
  
"And he should be," said the first again. Saruman knew evil. He knew what it sounded like and he spoke to it often. This indeed was evil.  
  
"If you show yourself now," Saruman said still turning in all directions "you may live to tell your names and where you hail from." He waited for a reply, but none came.  
  
"Mighty spirits you must be, to enter Orthanc without my leave, and without notice." Saruman's lip curled into a faint smile, which fled almost as quickly as it had come. A roaring laughter echoed around the chamber.  
  
"Bullocks, we're not bloody spirits. Not quite anyway."  
  
"We do have some questions for you though Santa," spoke the first again. Saruman turned again and this time he saw what had been speaking.  
  
Two men, young at first glance, stood before him. Saruman however, felt an ancientness to them and a strange sort of power.  
  
"How did you enter this place? How did you get past my guards?" He prompted.  
  
"Well," said the second, pushing the door behind him open "we did have a welcoming committee." A broad smile lined his face. Saruman stepped aside and looked down the long corridor leading to the chamber. No less then twenty Uruk-hai lay dead, their black blood still flowing over the stone floor. Some were decapitated; others had swords and axes still embedded in their skulls. Loose arms and legs were scattered here and there.  
  
Saruman turned back to the two. The first now sat in Saruman's high black chair, leg cocked over the side, while the other stood, arms crossed and eyes narrowed to the wizard. The one in the chair looked around giving a great sniff.  
  
"Nice place you've got here." Saruman stood, still amazed, gazing from his fallen warriors to the two invaders. How was it that many of his mighty Uruks were slain, yet these 'men' were still standing, no visible marks on them, not even a spray of blood? Saruman's teeth were now beared.  
  
"Will you make me ask my question again?" He said, eyes ablaze with anger.  
  
"Yep," said the second simply.  
  
"Again and again," added the first.  
  
"You see old boy," the second started again "we own this place now. And you too."  
  
"AHH!" Saruman roared. He lifted his hand to the direction of his throne and his staff flew to his hand.  
  
"Insolent beasts." He raised his staff and struck out at the one standing. Saruman's magic was still strong. The power of his voice did not seem to work on these creatures, so he thought it time for punishment.  
  
In the movement of his staff the one standing had been strewn across the floor. Saruman swung at the other and he was thrown forcibly out of the chair and onto the cold marble. Saruman walked to the second. His face had changed and Saruman was puzzled. The creatures eyes had narrowed and the face seemed tightened. Two long teeth, like a wolves fangs, now protruded over the bottom lip.  
  
"What is this devilry?" Saruman asked himself. Suddenly its eyes were open and Saruman acted. Again he flung his staff and the creature flew to the wall opposite. He was held there both by the wizard's magic and too by the torch bracket he was now impaled upon. Scarlet blood flowed from its stomach and onto the floor. It began to choke and cough as blood spilled from its mouth.  
  
"Now that you have seen my power, perhaps your friend's tongue will flow more easily," Saruman grinned at his greatness. The face of the one on the bracket had become human again and it let out a terrible laugh  
  
"Don't bet on it mate," he returned sinisterly.  
  
"You have not died?" Saruman chocked in amazement. His time to wonder was short lived. He felt a hand grasp his throat from behind. The other moving his long white hair so the creature could whisper in his ear.  
  
"Think you're pretty clever don't you? But I guess the senility is starting to kick in. Kinda forgot about me didn't you." The other creature spoke to Saruman, yet he felt breath neither hot nor cold on his neck.  
  
"Now let him down," it spoke again, a whisper only the wizard could hear. Its grip tightened on his throat and he could not breathe. He waved his staff and with a sickening, sucking sound the creature on the bracket, fell face down on the floor.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
The wizard let out a cry. The creature had bitten into him. He felt his thousands of years of life slipping away. The room grew blurry and he dropped his staff.  
  
With a swift crack the wizard's neck was broken, his dead body limp on the ground. The top of his robes and the back of his hair, stained in his own red blood. The creature on the floor stirred and yelled "OW!" The one standing called to him.  
  
"You know Spike, I think I am going to like this place."  
  
"I'm sure you will Angelus," Spike called back "at least you got to eat." 


	5. When in Rome

The torches were lit in the chambers and corridors of Meduseld when Eowyn, the king's niece, walked furtively to a room at the rear of the golden hall. With her she carried a tray of bread, cheese and fruit, and also some salted meats and wine. She halted at a large oak door and paused to listen to the conversation inside.  
  
"Why are they making us stay here?" She heard a male voice ask annoyed and whining. "It's not like we are dangerous."  
  
"Hey speak for yourself, I know I am." Eowyn heard a woman's voice reply. Yet another commented.  
  
"It's not like they locked the door or anything, that old guy just asked us to wait here. He seemed okay."  
  
"B," the other female voice returned "I don't know what happened out there but it couldn't have been a good thing." Eowyn took this opportunity of broken conversation and knocked three times on the door.  
  
"Come in." She heard a male voice sing sweetly in reply. Eowyn entered and saw the three sitting on low chairs by the fireside. She placed the tray on a nearby table and walked a little into the room closing the door behind her. The three in the chairs looked back, silent, eyebrows raised in question.  
  
"I am lady Eowyn," she started. "I am here to offer welcome to Edoras and the hall of Theoden, king of Rohan." Still the three sat silent. "I have also brought you food, you must be weary and in need of it." The man rose from his chair and walked to the tray on the table.  
  
"Ooh cheese, I like cheese," he began. "Thanks Eowyn, I'm Andrew."  
  
"Welcome Lord Andrew," Eowyn replied.  
  
Andrew nearly choked on the huge amounts of cheese he had in his mouth. He had dreamt of being addressed as Lord, but never before had it happened. With a quizzical look she turned from Andrew to the two women still sitting in the gleam of the flames.  
  
"Faith." One said simply. Eowyn realised this indeed was her name.  
  
"Welcome Lady Faith-,"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Faith interrupted "You can drop all that Lady stuff."  
  
"That's for sure," Andrew mumbled to himself between filling his mouth with chunks of bread, though quietly enough as to not let the Slayer hear.  
  
"It's just Faith."  
  
"As you wish, Faith," Eowyn answered with a smile. She had been referred to as Lady Eowyn all her life, and to the rules and expectations that were tied to the title. She loved this woman's fire.  
  
Eowyn now looked lastly to the blonde maiden. Her eyes were narrowed obviously trying to figure out if this 'Eowyn' could be trusted. After a time she said  
  
"I'm Buffy Eowyn, nice to meet you." Before Eowyn could reply Buffy started again. "Just Buffy is fine, and call him Andrew."  
  
Buffy turned dangerously to him. Andrew coughed and spluttered on the red wine he was now drinking and pouted furiously. He wanted to be addressed as Lord but knew better then to cross the other Slayer.  
  
Faith stood up and walked to Andrew's side by the table. She picked up a piece of beef and bit into it. She nodded in satisfaction then looked to Eowyn.  
  
"So now all the hugs and fairy dust are out of the way, would you mind telling us what's going on?"  
  
Eowyn looked sheepishly at them. She had been requested by Gandalf to answer none of their questions until he had had council with them. She however did not seem to care and centred herself.  
  
"I will do my best to answer what you ask of me."  
  
"Well I-," Andrew began.  
  
"Shut up," Buffy and Faith yelled at him. Andrew frowned and sat back near the fire, now nibbling on several pieces of apple. Buffy motioned Eowyn to sit, and she did.  
  
"How did we get here?" Buffy asked. She knew immediately that they were no longer in their nice Hellmouthy town, but indeed, had no memory of anything since the time of the spell, to when she had woken in the king's grand chamber, bound and surrounded by guards.  
  
"You were found far out in the planes surrounding Edoras," Eowyn began to answer. "A scouting party of the Rohirrim came upon you and brought you to Meduseld." She looked quickly between the two and continued.  
  
"You did not look of Elven kind, but of our own kin. They thought you travellers from the far west. When you arrived you were all unconscious yet did not seem to be harmed in any other way. I asked the king to allow you quarters for rest though Grima disagreed and demanded that you be questioned."  
  
"Grima?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm guessing little slime heap sucking up the kings aaa-," Buffy had wide eyes and Faith caught on. For now at least she had to watch her language. Faith turned back to Eowyn and with a big grin said "as you were saying?" Eowyn smiled politely and continued.  
  
"After the, disturbance," Buffy and Faith could hardly hide their amusement at what Eowyn deemed 'disturbance' "and Gandalf,"  
  
"Old guy," Buffy shot to Faith.  
  
"Had asked that you wait here, he took council with the king. They expelled Grima from the kingdom then looked to perils in other lands. They thought other matters more pressing then strangers from afar."  
  
Buffy and Faith looked a bit downhearted at the fact they didn't warrant more attention.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Eowyn questioned at their sad expressions.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, fine, please keep going," Buffy said a little drawn back from Eowyn's unexpected concern. Again Eowyn smiled and continued.  
  
"While in council they bade me not come to you, but I refused."  
  
"Ooo a rule breaker, I like that," Faith said thoroughly impressed. Eowyn tried to hide her deep blush then focussed again on her story.  
  
"The king seemed to be concerned that you were spies of Saruman." Eowyn saw the confused looks of the women.  
  
"Saruman is an evil man, wicked in every way. He is the one that enslaved the king with his dark magic and sought control over Rohan. He is a mighty sorcerer with devilish armies that hate man and all they stand for."  
  
A low whimper came from the fireside. The three turned to see Andrew hiding half his face behind the chair, extremely unimpressed at how this tale had turned. Faith clicked her tongue.  
  
"Forget about that," - by 'that' meaning Andrew - "keep it coming." Eowyn continued.  
  
"When I said I would not let you starve or be treated like beasts, Theoden gave me leave to come to you. You will have food and rest, then at the dawn," Buffy's stomach lurched at that word. Dawn, she thought, the potentials. It was clear however she could do nothing at this moment to find her way back to them.  
  
"You will meet with Theoden and Gandalf, and lord Aragorn and his companions, Legolas of Mirkwood and Gimli son of Gloin. There your fate and purpose will be decided." Neither of the Slayers liked the word fate, yet both felt confident that no harm would befall them.  
  
Eowyn looked out the arched window and saw the brilliant white moon glowing warmly in the sky. She turned back.  
  
"The hour grows late and you need your rest. I will answer nor ask more questions this night. Through that door," Eowyn pointed to a beautifully carven redwood door by the fireside "are beds I hope you find suitable enough for your accommodation. I will be back before the sun rises to make you ready for the day."  
  
Eowyn stood. Her golden hair flowed behind her as she walked to the door. She did not fear these people in any way. She knew them not to be dangerous to her or to any of her company. Eowyn even felt that they were kindred spirits to her own, though she could not explain why. She opened the carven oak door and turned before closing it. With a genuine warm smile she finished, looking to each of them in turn.  
  
"Goodnight Faith, Buffy, Andrew." With that she closed the door, and the Slayers heard her soft footsteps fading away along the torch lit corridor.  
  
Buffy let out a great sigh.  
  
"What's up?" Faith questioned. "We'll get out of here soon. That Gandalf guy seems up with what's going on."  
  
"Yeah I guess," Buffy agreed. "It's just I'm worried about everybody back home with the First out and about and all."  
  
"Don't worry B," Faith said reassuringly "Angel and Spike are with them. They'll make sure everything's five by five."  
  
"Your right," Buffy concluded with a firm nod. She yawned loudly and stood up stretching.  
  
"Bed sounds good. You coming Andrew?" she asked him. With that there was a thud as Andrew fell out of his chair, snoring loudly, strewn on the ground in front of the gleaming embers.  
  
"Eh," Faith shrugged picking up the tray of food and the jug of wine "all the more for us." With wicked grins they retreated to their accommodation leaving him on the hard, cold, stone floor.  
  
***  
  
"Buffy. Faith. It is time for you both to waken. You must soon meet with the king."  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and let out a moan quickly closing them again. She was so comfortable and warm and did not feel she could get out of bed. Reluctantly she sat up and smiled at Eowyn.  
  
"M-morning," Buffy yawned.  
  
"This is way too early for morning," Faith replied rubbing her eyes. The Slayers looked blearily at each other. It seemed they may have had a little too much wine.  
  
Eowyn who had motioned out of the room now returned carrying a silver jug. She walked to two stone basins sitting under the window and filled them with warm water.  
  
"Your garb is foreign to us," Eowyn started. "So I hope this clothing will suffice."  
  
She pointed to a low sitting chair at one end of the room. On it lie two dresses, one of deep emerald green and the other a brilliant scarlet.  
  
"They are both of my wardrobe," Eowyn told them "I was sure they would fit."  
  
Buffy looked stunned but appreciative. She and Faith walked towards the dresses to observe them more closely.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said kindly  
  
"Dresses?" was all that Faith could seem to manage. Buffy nudged Faith's arm.  
  
"Yeah?... Oh, thanks Eowyn, they are cool." Faith still looked disheartened at the fact she would soon be in a dress.  
  
"If you give your clothes to me," Eowyn told them hurriedly "they will be tended to and returned promptly."  
  
Both Slayers fully relieved threw their pants, tees, jackets and underwear at Eowyn who caught them in a fluster. They covered themselves in the towels Eowyn had laid at the foot of their beds and walked to the basins.  
  
"I will leave you to ready," Eowyn said with a smile. She opened the door and left.  
  
Faith and Buffy washed themselves as best they could with the water from their basin. They managed to get rid of their weariness, so were moderately happy.  
  
"Man I would kill for a shower and some soap," Faith grimaced as she tried to get the last bits of dirt from under her nails.  
  
Buffy laughed and looked into the distance through the open arched window of their lodgings. A sweet, fragrant breeze crossed her face as she looked to the coming dawn. The sky above them was still black and filled with stars, while far in the east the sky began to grow pink and bright. Buffy thought to herself though, that it was not warm and inviting and that something like shadow was trying to halt the suns coming. Nothing more then vacant thought she shook it off and turned to Faith.  
  
"I bags the green."  
  
"Fine," said Faith not particularly worried "the red will match my eyes." They dressed quickly and left the room behind them.  
  
As they entered the chamber they had been in the night before, they met Andrew who was running around making buzzing noises with a candlestick.  
  
"And I thought I looked ridiculous," Faith smirked. Andrew caught sight of them and stopped dead. With a weak grin he placed the candlestick down on the mantle above the heath.  
  
"Morning ladies," he said with a wide grin. Faith looked longingly at him.  
  
"How come he gets to wear pants?" she asked forlornly to no one in particular.  
  
Andrew was dressed as a true lord of Rohan. From sturdy grey boots to dark pants, white shirt and green leather vest, Buffy, while only for a second, thought he could pass for an 1820's gentleman. Andrew walked over to them and stooped in a low bow. Faith rolled her eyes and pushed Andrew forcibly to the ground before walking to the platter of food Eowyn had laid out for them, much the same as the night before.  
  
"Ow," Andrew exclaimed, pouting once again and rubbing his bottom as he stood. "Buffy do something." Buffy simply gave him a vacant stare, frowned a little, then went and joined Faith in breakfast.  
  
After a hurried meal they heard again a knock at the door. Eowyn entered looking a little anxious.  
  
"You are ready? Good. The king is waiting." Before leaving Andrew grabbed a last hunk of cheese.  
  
They followed Eowyn out of their room and down a stone corridor. Now, unlike the night before, they had time to admire the beautiful tapestries hanging on the wall, illuminated by the torchlight. It seemed to them forever, walking the halls, admiring the ancient splendour of Meduseld. Eowyn stopped them before a large archway and took a deep breath. Buffy thought Eowyn was going to vomit and saw she seemed more nervous then the three of them.  
  
"Here is where I must leave you," she spoke bitterly. "Through here you will meet the king." She looked to each of them and spoke in a hurried whisper. "Do not fear to speak the truth. Lord Theoden and the others can be trusted." Eowyn gave a reassuring smile and ushered them into the hall.  
  
"Ooh, check out the blonde hottie," Faith spoke softly, extremely impressed.  
  
"Mmm," Buffy and Andrew mused in reply. The Slayers looked to him. Andrew swallowed hard and said "nice cheese," holding up the last morsels.  
  
Now they turned their attention again to the people in the great hall. All stood as they approached. The 'old guy' walked towards them with a look of business about him.  
  
"Welcome my Lord and Ladies to the hall of Theoden, king of Rohan."  
  
"Should we applaud or something?" Faith asked Buffy out of the corner of her mouth. "He sounds pretty damn excited."  
  
"Shh," Buffy returned. "Just stay quiet, smile and nod." All three followed her direction.  
  
"I am Gandalf,"  
  
"Buffy,"  
  
"Faith,"  
  
"Andrew," they shot back at him. Smiling politely he replied  
  
"Ah, well then, come and sit."  
  
Chairs were arranged at the end of the hall, tall and handsome with small ornate carvings on them. Silk cushions sat upon their base. All were filled, except for Gandalf's by the king's throne, and three others sitting side by side in front of the raised platform. Gandalf motioned them to sit.  
  
"This is Theoden, son of Thengel, lord of these lands." Buffy, Faith and Andrew now seated in front of the others, smiled and nodded in unison.  
  
"Welcome," said Theoden "to my hall." Gandalf continued with the introductions.  
  
"Aragorn son of Arathorn," Aragorn put his hand to his heart and bowed slightly in welcome. "Legolas son of Thranduil," Faith caught his eye and smiled seductively raising and eyebrow at him. Legolas shifted in his seat and returned a frail smile. His cheeks had gone slightly pink. "And lastly, Gimli son of Gloin," finished Gandalf and returned to his chair.  
  
Faith, though reluctantly, stole her eyes from Legolas to look at Gimli. She had seen him before, but like legolas had not taken him in.  
  
"Nice beard," she found herself saying unconsciously and rather loud. Buffy and Andrew looked horrified. The others however grinned.  
  
"Oh, thankyou Lady Faith," Gimli beamed back at her. The Slayers and Andrew looked to him.  
  
"Yes," Theoden cut across their wonder "Lady Eowyn informed us of you. That is why you have been welcomed most highly." The three of them sighed a collective relief. They weren't in any trouble.  
  
Theoden began again. "She has told us what she could but most is still unasked and unanswered on both our parts."  
  
Gandalf took his cue and began.  
  
"Eowyn has told you how you came to be here." He paused for a moment looking down upon them. "But more importantly, we would like to know how you came to be in Middle-Earth."  
  
Faith looked around and saw five pairs of eyes intently taking them in.  
  
"Um - um," Buffy stuttered trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Mr Gandalf sir," Andrew cut across her "Well, we don't really know."  
  
Gandalf frowned deeply at him, thought, to Andrew's relief his ancient blue eyes held no malice towards them. Buffy and Faith shot a deadly glance to Andrew warning him to not speak again. He cowered and lowered his head accepting defeat.  
  
Buffy had a war raging in her mind. She was stuck in god knows where, with the First on the loose back in Sunnydale. She wondered could these people really be trusted. She had to get home and she knew that the truth would be the fastest way. She gave a sombre frown to Faith. It seemed the Slayers both agreed.  
  
"We came from a place called Sunnydale, which, by the looks of things, is nowhere around here." Buffy wondered if the men in front of her may try to interrupt, though thankfully she thought, they did not. She sighed and continued. "It's not the greatest place to live but it's home." Buffy was now stuck for words. What did she tell them next?  
  
"Into every generation a girl is born. One in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will have the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness, to stop the spread of their evil." Faith now looked deep into Gandalf's eyes "she is the Slayer."  
  
There was complete silence in the room. Buffy was shocked at what Faith had told them. Gandalf cleared his throat.  
  
"And you are this 'Slayer'?"  
  
"Well," Faith began in reply gesturing to Buffy "We kinda both are. It's a long story."  
  
For hours they sat discussing things of both their worlds, learning much from each other. All, the Slayers told these people. Even of the coming of the First, to which they were very concerned, and of the suspected spell that brought them here, while intending to banish their foe.  
  
"It is clear," Gandalf spoke again "that we do not know by what power you should return to your world. However, I am sure indeed that an answer will arise." He shot a sideways glance to Theoden who bowed his head ever so slightly. "But know," he began once more "we must ask what is to become of you."  
  
Pits of angst opened in the stomaches of the Slayers and Andrew. What were they going to do now?  
  
"Indeed," Theoden spoke loud and true "Evil approaches from all directions and we are to take shelter in the great fortress of Rohan, Helm's Deep." Still he spoke clear and strong to the three. "We now some, stand united, of Elves, Dwarves and Men. I do ask that we be honoured most highly again, to have you join us as companions." The three gazed around the room and saw the smiles and gleams of joy and hope in each of the faces before them.  
  
Buffy and Faith turned to each other and spoke in a whisper. They did not realise however that by the skill of the party, all in the room could even still hear all that was said.  
  
"I don't know," Buffy said apprehensively "It's like we are their new pretty weapon or something."  
  
"B, what else we gonna do? Gandalf is the closest we have to a way home, I say we go with."  
  
"Does anyone want my opinion?" Andrew asked warily  
  
"No," both Slayers spat at him  
  
"Your right," Buffy concluded, taking in all that she had heard. "Let's go with."  
  
The three turned to face them again. The five in front hastened to hide their delight, as not to reveal that they already knew their answer.  
  
"We're in," Faith told them with another seductive look at legolas.  
  
"Yes!" Gimli growled jovially. The others simply beamed.  
  
"Very well," Theoden spoke again. "We set out at the new moon with all the party of Edoras. Lady Buffy, Lord Andrew," Andrew shot a triumphant look to Buffy  
  
"Lady Faith, we shall celebrate tonight at your joining with our company, and toast to an everlasting friendship."  
  
Eowyn at Theoden's call returned to the hall and beckoned the three away.  
  
"I am most glad you are joining us," she spoke with utmost elation.  
  
"We are glad too, Eowyn," Andrew told her happily. Eowyn smiled back.  
  
"Tonight we celebrate new beginnings in the face of battle. I know now we will be triumphant."  
  
As the three entered their room and Faith saw thankfully her Slayer clothes laid out for her on her bed, she turned to Buffy  
  
"Tonight is gonna rock."  
  
"Uh-ha," Buffy giggled back. Andrew still stood, struck dumb in the corridor calling after Eowyn  
  
"Battle?" He asked feebly 


	6. Of Wargs and Worms

A chilling wind cut into Grima's face as he sped towards Isengard. Upon crossing the river Isen and making it through the Gap of Rohan, an icy rain began to fall and distant thunder could be heard in the west.  
  
Finally his destination was made clear to him, the dark tower of Othanc rising menacingly through the torrents of rain. He past parties of orcs, Uruks and goblins patrolling their master's borders. Grima was known to them and was left untouched and unhindered. He did not fear the servants of Saruman through he dare not stop lest feel the wrath of his master for not bringing news sooner of the plans and desires of Theoden.  
  
Following the wrecked and scorched paths towards Orthanc, he came to the dark steps of the black tower. Breathless, he climbed from his steed knowing with great pleasure that it shall be devoured by wolves and goblins and so he would not have to look upon a reminder of Rohan again.  
  
"Some revenge least I have," he hissed as he assended the stair.  
  
As Grima came to the doors he found them slightly ajar. He perceived this highly curious. None, save the highest of Saruman's guard were allowed to enter Orthanc and none would be so folly as to leave his door unclosed. Shaking slightly from cold and fury, for bitter still was his mind, he pushed the doors wide and crossed the threshold.  
  
Silence met Grima's ears. The day outside was dull and gloomy though Grima still had to adjust to the welcoming void. All torches burnt low or were dead in the bracket. A slight foreboding arose in his stomach for seldom did Saruman leave his corridors unlit. He may have worked with and served things of darkness and shadow, but was wise to not allow places for them, lest they take stead in his home.  
  
Grima walked slowly down the stone hall. The deafening quiet broken only by the thundering of his steps. Deeply he breathed in his surroundings knowing safety and triumph. Till, as climbing to a higher chamber he caught heed of something foul.  
  
Rotting flesh and stale blood began to fill the air, the stench growing ever stronger as he continued. So overpowering had it become that he lifted his cloak to stopper his gagging. Regretfully he continued, eyes watering, burning from the thickness of death. He met its source, the piled bodies of his master's warriors. More then twenty Uruks lay slain on the stone. Eyes wide he gasped at the site. His head swum with sickness as he came ever closer. Grima was in trouble of falling into unconsciousness, was the strength of the fume. The Uruks lie motionless, days dead. Their ink like blood soaked into the stone, which now would be forever black. Insides, dark and rotting, hung from the clefts in their flesh. Maggots taking their fill on the deathly banquet.  
  
"How?" Grima asked himself reaching his spare hand to the wall to steady his failing body.  
  
His palm met congealed blood not yet dried. Looking at it Grima retched and foolishly took deep breaths to regain composure. From the fume burning his nose and throat he retched again and rushed forward covering his face.  
  
Still amazed Grima was as he fled the slaughter, at the hewn bodies and blood stained surrounds. Long would the scenes of embedded weapons in Uruk armour and the calls of ravens, pecking high windows as to gain entry to have their fill, play forth in his mind. Suddenly Grima was struck dumb and fell to his knees. If this was indeed the servants, what had become of the master?  
  
Gathering himself he ran with all the speed he could muster towards his lord's chamber. Forcibly he threw himself against the throne room doors and was caught at the throat by a cold and deathly strong hand. Grima let out a chocked cry and instinctively raised his bone white hands in a plea for life.  
  
"It's human," he heard a deep voice speak clearly, ringing the walls with a silent joy.  
  
"Thank bloody oath," he heard another reply. "I'm starving. That black stuff'll back you up for days."  
  
Grima perceived footsteps coming in his direction though they seemed faint and distant as his lack of air continued. The grip on his neck tightened.  
  
"Please," he croaked with his last breath "Do I not even know by what name or power I am ended?" Forcibly he was swung around to meet a face that struck fear into his core. A demonic face of terrible power and wrath.  
  
"Angelus," it spoke to him. Again he was swung around, his lungs burning for air. He met another of like demonic face, though with hair like a new winter's snow.  
  
"Spike," Angelus spoke again. "Now your greasiness that you've met us, you can say goodbye as well."  
  
Angelus' grip came to fruition. Grima could expel nor take in air. He feebly grasped at Angelus' wrist to gain relief. His windpipe was being crushed. He could not see. A ringing grew in his ears and whiteness blurred his vision. As though from far off he heard the other speak again, like a harsh summer breeze in aid of torment of the burning sun.  
  
"C'mon Angelus, play nice like. You know they are better fresh and kicking."  
  
"Bah," Angelus spat and threw Grima with all his might into the black marble floor.  
  
Coughing and hoarsely drawing in sweet air, Grima slowly regained his site. He cried in agony clutching his throat only begging for relief. Still he breathed feebly, cast on the floor, no strength to move. Face down he felt the bite of the cold marble. It was broken slightly by a small trickle of warm blood seeping from his brow.  
  
"Mmm. Smell that old boy? Fear, there's nothing like it."  
  
Grima, now with senses back, began to cower, drawing breath quickly. Slowly he raised his head to look upon death. What his gaze met caused great pain in his heart, surpassing physical hurt.  
  
"M.my lord," he stammered. He met the broken figure of Saruman laying on his back on the floor. The wizard's skin drawn tight on his figure though all his being had left him. A splintered bone protruded from the side of his neck and Grima noticed paired puncture wounds surrounding it.  
  
"Master," he cried again, sliding himself towards the lifeless figure. Getting to his knees he stooped over Saruman, looking into his open eyes hazed grey and opaque in death. A single tear slid from his cheek and landed mournfully on the wizard's robes. Not least was the tear for blood now dripped from Grima's brow and he reached to it to stem the flow.  
  
"Aw isn't that sweet," Angelus mocked looking in disgust upon Grima. "If it were possible I'd be all warm and puppy like inside right now." Grima felt great wrath rise inside him, though, he was too clever a snake to let it show, least he too should suffer swift death. Looking forward he saw them again but now they resembled men.  
  
"What are thou that have come to the halls of Saruman the White? How is it that you gained entry here?" Grima found it hard to cloak the bitterness and hatred in his words.  
  
"You know what?" It's the most uncanny thing," Spike smirked thoroughly amused "we got asked that exact same question a couple of days ago, didn't we Angelus."  
  
Angelus gave Grima a stony stare which soon broke into an evil grin  
  
"And look what happened to him," he spoke dryly lowering his eyes to Saruman.  
  
"Then it was you who ended his life?" Grima asked the two.  
  
"Catches on quick this one," Spike joked.  
  
Grima knew in his heart that soon he would share Saruman's fate. If Grima was a master of anything it was truly saving his own devices.  
  
"Then I must thank you," he began feebly raising to his feet, groaning at the aches of his body. Still hoarsely, he began again.  
  
"For Saruman the White was always my tormentor, and forever have I sought release from his grasp. All things I tried but never could I escape the veil of his power." Grima as best he could stooped in a low bow. "For this what you have done, I am forever at your service."  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow at him and snorted to himself.  
  
"Bullocks, you just had a big cry for him. Bloody sick you nearly made me."  
  
"It was but for my happiness at his demise," Grima returned quickly, fear ever so slightly punctuating his words. "You have my word I am indeed in your service, Lords Angelus and Spike."  
  
Angelus had stood silent but now he walked towards Wormtongue. Grima recoiled at the look of imminent pleasure on Angelus' face.  
  
"Please my lords," Grima begged "I swear it, I am your servant." Angelus had walked to the body of Saruman and knelt to lift his staff from the floor. Surveying it he smiled then turned to Grima with hungry eyes. With a swift movement he swung the staff at Grima. Grima withdrew falling to the floor, hands covering his face, yet, nothing had happened.  
  
"Damn it!" Angelus growled. He turned to Spike who just shrugged.  
  
"Oh well," he conceded and struck Grima in the temple with a mighty blow.  
  
Wormtongue knew blackness and nothing more.  
  
***  
  
Many hours had passed and darkness had fallen when Grima finally awoke, his head stinging as though bitten by wasps. The storm now raged even greater outside, winds howling the great walls of the chamber and raging thunder accompanied the pelting rain. Groggily and extremely weak he looked about the hall which was now bathed in firelight. A sweet song drew his eyes to Spike sitting on the wizard's throne where he drank from a tall flute glass. The contents were thick and lined his upper lip as he withdrew the glass. At first what Grima had thought red wine was indeed blood. Like a withered old man Grima called to him  
  
"My lord?"  
  
Spike, brought quickly from dream harkened to the call  
  
"Bout bloody time, he couldn't have hit you that hard." Spike leapt from the chair and walked to Grima casually stepping over Saruman's body, not even bothering to look down.  
  
"Like your accommodation do you?" Spike asked kindly. Grima moved and the clamour of chains filled the hall. He was shackled by both wrists and ankles, stretched on the wall.  
  
"I am not one for comfort," Grima returned bitterly.  
  
A sudden dizziness took Grima. His head lolled and he let out a groan  
  
"Bit weak are we?" Spike questioned grabbing Grima by his hair and lifting his unfocused gaze to his own. "Wouldn't be surprised," he continued unconcerned "nearly ran you dry we did."  
  
Smiling evilly he let Grima's chin fall back to his chest and took another swig from his glass. Wormtongue now realised that Spike was indeed drinking of him. With great effort he raised his head to observe his wrists above him. Deep cuts were there and his forearms were stained scarlet.  
  
"Those didn't work too well," Spike admitted "so we had to make this one." A chilling cry filled the hall, piercing and horrific. Spike pressed at Grima's stomach where a large gash lay exposed in the side of his wear.  
  
"Oh puck up mate," Spike taunted "could be worse."  
  
He laughed deeply filling his glass again and turned his back on Grima returning to his seat. Grima still moaned as his pain subsided when spike took up his song again.  
  
"What. What is this you sing?" Grima asked faintly. He wanted to be freed but if his questions caused him death he felt that that could be a better end.  
  
"Oh," Spike started, a bit surprised at Grima's ability to speak. "Me mum used to sing it to me. Nice old thing she was," he said reminiscently "till I bit her."  
  
"I do not fear you," Grima spat.  
  
With lightning speed Spike was inches from Grima's face, his own blood filling his senses. Spike smashed his glass on the wall behind Grima and with a shard slowly cut a long tare in Grima's cheek. It took all his power and control not to scream out in pain.  
  
Spike lent in and licked the stream of blood. Grima shuddered at the touch of his tongue. Spike met his eyes again, now displaying his vampiric face. Grima cringed and Spike simply laughed. With an icy voice he spoke a whispered warning to Grima  
  
"You should be afraid."  
  
"What are you?" Grima found himself asking  
  
"Vampire mate," he returned casually "Undead like, demon inside and all. Now then, question times over."  
  
Spike turned again and walked towards the throne. As he got to Saruman and went to step over, grima spoke again  
  
"Why do you keep me here?"  
  
Spike turned to him and grimaced. He reached down and propped Saruman up, his head falling forward. Like an evil ventriloquist he held him and dawning a child like voice grabbed Saruman's chin to make him speak.  
  
"Be a good Worm and listen to Spike. Best be quiet. He knows best. He's a smart one this one."  
  
Taking back his normal voice Spike spoke "Thanks Santa," and gave Saruman a comical kiss on the head before letting his broken form fall back to the floor. Grima expelled air in disgust.  
  
"Why do you leave him there?" Spike surveyed his surroundings and replied simply "Bit of decoration, breaks up all the black see." Spike threw himself back into the chair thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"And where is your friend?"  
  
"Right, that's it!" Spike growled forming his demonic features. He reached beside him and unsheathed a broadsword. With a growl of anger he stood and motioned towards Grima  
  
"He's here," a voice filled the chamber.  
  
Both turned to see Angelus entering through a doorway. Spikes anger was stayed. Angelus was soaked and splattered with mud and dark blood. With him he carried the severed heads of the highest generals in Saruman's army.  
  
"We have control of them now," he spoke to Spike, casting the heads on the floor. Spike beamed.  
  
"Hey," Angelus cried excitedly pointing to Grima "it's awake."  
  
"Yeah," returned Spike unhappily "and he won't bloody shut it. Him and Andrew'd get on well I'd bet."  
  
Angelus sidled to Grima's side. Grima petrified closed his eyes. Another scream echoed the walls.  
  
"Worm being a naughty boy?" Angelus questioned, now digging the dagger in Grima's side further in up to the hilt. Just as quickly Angelus withdrew it, running his finger along the blade, then sucked the blood from his finger.  
  
"I suppose," Angelus started airily "your dirty little mind has been working overtime to figure all this out." He paused, but Wormtongue said nothing. Angelus clenched his teeth and hit Grima across the face. Dangerously he spoke  
  
"Answer when you're spoken to."  
  
"Yes," Grima shouted near to tears of pain and fear. Again, Angelus regaining his airy tones continued.  
  
"You see we came here a few days ago and I can tell you I couldn't be happier. We turned up from a nice little town where I was caged and he," Angelus shot a glance to Spike "was panting for a whore. But now," he laughed "we are free."  
  
Tears streamed Grima's face  
  
"We don't know how we got here but I assure you we are going to stay. Cause we can get a tan now, not like before, and, from what I've learned." Angel paused at his own brilliance "we will rule this Middle-Earth."  
  
Angelus brandishing the dagger looked sternly at Grima  
  
"Now's where you ask how."  
  
"How?" Grima whimpered defeated to his chest  
  
"I'm glad you asked that Worm," Angelus spoke. "As soon as we off'd your man here I got to reading, and it was an interesting read at that. And what I learned is why I have kept you alive. You see, I wanted to tell you myself."  
  
With his last strength Grima looked up.  
  
"Grima my fellow I had to tell you, you were kept alive simply as our appetizer." Angelus grinned more evilly and madly then Grima had seen before "But now." he paused again "Now I can go on for the main course."  
  
Angelus stepped aside and looked to Spike who was leaning on the hilt of the sword. With a welcoming gesture he signalled Wormtongue to Spike.  
  
"Yes!" Spike roared taking up the sword and charging at Grima.  
  
"No wait, please," Gima cried. A final beg for mercy. "I have information that will aid you."  
  
Spike stopped at Angelus' command but not without anger  
  
"C'mon mate let me finish him."  
  
"Wait," Angelus replied "I could enjoy some feeble begging."  
  
Grima composed himself as best he could  
  
"Theoden, a great king of Men abides near here. Lord Saruman sent wild men to attack his lands people. Theoden knows they will assault his city of Edoras." More quickly Grima talked, searching for the crucial piece of information that may save his life.  
  
"He will flee to his great fortress of Helm's Deep. It will be a dangerous road to take through the mountains from Meduseld. It will be slow. They will have woman and children with them."  
  
Angel did not have a look of intrigue about him  
  
"I alone know the secrets of his hall, I alone can help you assail them. Saruman has Wargs and other creatures you may use for your purposes. Without me you will fail."  
  
Angelus lifted his hand  
  
"Very dramatic Worm but I'm not interested in Theoden."  
  
Grima's mouth dropped as Angelus signalled Spike again. Cries of terror and pain above all pain filled the hall as Spike tore into Grima limb by limb until all was silent.  
  
"So," said spike wiping the sprays of scarlet blood from his face "What's the plan? We going for more food or what? It will be just like old times Angelus mate." Spike smiled with excitement "Peasants and wenches and little bits tucked in their beds." Spike shuddered with anticipation. "How I've missed their little screams, calling for mummy as I ate them, not knowing she was dead on the doorstep drained and defiled."  
  
Under his brow Angelus looked to Spike  
  
"No Spike, I'm not interested in the men of this place. Not yet."  
  
With that he stood and left the chamber deep in thought of his plans for the coming day. Spike rather confused simply sat down and took too Grima's torso. A warm drink before he went to bed. 


	7. Losing Faith

The days passed quickly as the people of Edoras waited to depart to their fortress of Rohan. Aragorn and Gandalf sat long in meetings with Theoden and seldom in the week before their flight did Buffy, Faith or Andrew see or talk with them, save only at meal times. The three spent their hours wandering in the city accompanied most often by Gimli, Legolas and Eowyn.  
  
The sixth day after their first meeting with Theoden, the Slayers and Andrew were left to their own devices once more. Winter was quickening to spring though a chill breeze still stung their faces.  
  
"Ohh," Andrew grumbled with an expression of sickness "Too much dairy product."  
  
"Man," Faith returned to him "I have not eaten as much cheese in my life as you have in this past week."  
  
Andrew simply fell silent and rubbed his stomach grimacing  
  
In the bright midday sun the Slayers could see greatly into the lands beyond. The pale, grassy planes and dark, ice-topped mountains whispered to them in the distance. Like a streak of lightening horse and rider, brilliant white, shot out of the stables in front of them and sped north from the city gates. Soon the figure was nothing more then wind on the horizon.  
  
From the stables now came Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looking awash with both fear and distant hope.  
  
"Where's Gandalf going?" asked Buffy failing to hide her concern  
  
"Oh," Aragorn said as though breaking from dream. "My Ladies, my Lord," now composing himself "Gandalf set out to find the banished Rohirrim, the last foul deed of Wormtongue before he too was banished. I do fear however, he and his master shall still send even greater evil against us." Aragorn let out a great sigh.  
  
"Without the riders of Rohan, these people have little hope, even in the great fortress."  
  
"The poor things," Andrew said with genuine concern.  
  
"Aye," agreed Gimli "But they flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight."  
  
"Hey, I thought Dwarves liked mountains," Faith shot at him. Gimli was lost for words. At this Legolas laughed out loud  
  
"Elves laugh now do they?" Faith grinned to him. Legolas too fell silent.  
  
"When need arises," Aragorn added, bemused at Faith's joking, showing her a small smile.  
  
Together now the six walked talking much of travels and adventures, slaying of beasts and of their own distant lands.  
  
"So this one time at the docks," Faith informed them "We were surrounded by vamps and our Lady B here, was about to be lunch. Long story short, I saved her butt."  
  
"It was marginal," Buffy said trying to save face. "It was all tactics. Try to make them think I'm all blonde and helpless then introduce them to Mr Pointy. Anyway," Buffy finished "I had to make you feel needed."  
  
Both Slayers laughed. Their constant bickering was quickly becoming a source of fun rather then the beginnings of a Slayer Royale.  
  
Aragorn looked into the sky.  
  
"The sun is westering. I must now go to the king and make ready for our departure. Tonight we will have the last great feast, then tomorrow make sure all the preparations are completed. The next morn we make our move." With that he turned and made for Meduseld.  
  
"Yo Aragorn," Faith called after him. He turned to face her. "Don't look so happy." Aragorn smiled and bowed then continued to his destination.  
  
***  
  
Great Oak tables were arrayed with all the fare that Rohan could provide. Wild boar, pheasant and many other meats were laid out before them. To accompany, there was bread and fruit, and cakes and soup, and many jugs filled with the finest wine of Theoden's cellars.  
  
Buffy and Faith entered into the great hall where the highest Lords and Ladies of Rohan were seated. A sweet music was playing as the two walked towards Eowyn, highly uncomfortable, as they once again were in some of her finest dresses. Eowyn met them with a contented smile.  
  
"My Ladies you indeed look beautiful."  
  
"Right back at you," Faith added.  
  
"Not like I care," said Buffy "But have you seen Andrew?"  
  
Eowyn frowned slightly.  
  
"Yes Buffy I have." She turned to look at the kings table.  
  
The Slayers followed her gaze. Legolas and Gimli were seated there, but Andrew however was passed out, his head resting in his plate of food.  
  
"He arrived here some hours ago and began to drink mead with Lord Gimli." Eowyn's frown faltered slightly. "Dwarves are known for their resilience, it seems however Andrew is not."  
  
The Slayers shook their heads  
  
"Oh well," said Faith "He'll be fine there for the next couple of hours at least." Eowyn nodded then took them both by the hand and led them to their table.  
  
The food and wine was flowing and the song and merriment continued. Finally Theoden rose from his chair and struck goblet to cease the music and get everyone's attention.  
  
"Dear people of Rohan," he began. "Our lands have prospered for many years and we have grown strong and wise. Great evil draws near us and I seek only to preserve what is good and wholesome." He paused and looked about the room.  
  
"In two days we make for Helm's Deep, and there we will be safe. Our beauty and heritage preserved. I ask you now for strength and perseverance and honour for that is what your king will show you. Rohan will survive, Rohan will win. May the forces of our enemy break upon us like water on rock and there let them feel the wrath of the horse Lords'." His voice grew stronger and all ears headed his word.  
  
"Together, united, we will be strong, we will not falter, we will not yield, as one, friends of old and those that are new, we will triumph."  
  
A resound of cheers filled the room and as Theoden drank deeply from his glass the rest of the company followed, and song and conversation and laughter broke out again. Andrew stuck his head up for only a second at the raucous then it fell again back into his apple and cheese.  
  
Buffy looked up and saw Aragorn walk through the front doors and descend the stair.  
  
"Hey mind my seat," she said  
  
Faith only half hearing replied "Yeah, yeah B," as she was swept up in a recount of the battle at Amon Hen, told animatedly by Gimli. Buffy went quickly from the hall into the black evening leaving the sounds of the gathering behind.  
  
Darkness surrounded her. Her soft shoes noiselessly taking each step inturn. Buffy glanced quickly one way then the other searching for Aragorn. The sounds of the feast were nothing but a blissful humming. But for this and the rustle of wind over tree and grass, and the collective choir of crickets, all else was silent.  
  
Buffy realised that Aragorn wished not to be found and was about to give up when the sound of a deep mans voice came to her on the cool night breeze. She did not understand the words but it filled her with an emotion she had not had in many years. It stirred her and she did not like this. With a sniff of composure she followed it.  
  
As buffy past a large stone wall she was greeted by the form of Aragorn. He sat on a great grassy hill in the shadow of a tall beech tree, for the moon was bright above them. Every so often Buffy caught a flash of burning red and the smell of pipe weed filled her Slayer senses. She composed herself and walked forward.  
  
She expected Aragorn to turn but he did not. She sat beside him, though difficultly as of her dress.  
  
"That's nice," she said "What is it?"  
  
The song ceased  
  
"Tis the Lay of Luthien. I found myself now singing it often."  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
Aragorn hesitated then took a great puff of his pipe  
  
"Luthien was an elf maiden who gave her heart to Beren, a mortal. Her father forbid their love and set him what he thought an impossible task to prove Beren's love for his daughter. The Lady Luthien however would not leave him to it and followed him to the depths of their greatest enemie's fortress. They both escaped but it was not to be."  
  
"What happened to her?" Buffy asked, though she thought that she already knew the answer.  
  
"She died," he said.  
  
At this he took up the song again and Buffy sat for a time simply listening. She felt every stabbing note. A tear fell down her cheek and she swiftly wiped it away. Finally the song finished and Aragorn lay back on the grass, hands on his chest. Buffy joined him.  
  
"Earendil Peredhil," [Earendil Half-Elven] he spoke softly to the heavens "Reveal my path and guide my way."  
  
"Much with the Elvish aren't you," Buffy spoke. Aragorn lay silent. She thought better of humour and spoke commander to commander  
  
"Are you happy with the king's decision to leave?"  
  
Aragorn sighed  
  
"It is not my place to make the king's decision. Though I fear for him, I fear for his people. They may seek refuge in mortar and stone, yet is that what they truly need?"  
  
"Your friends are with you Aragorn," she spoke.  
  
He turned his head to look into her eyes. They were deep and dark and for a moment they were lost in each other.  
  
"You must believe that. We will follow you to whatever end. I know," Buffy started again, her tones hurt and sad "What it's like to lead. Always wondering if you have made the right decision, always wishing the people's fates didn't lie with you. But that's the thing Aragorn, we were chosen. Whether by destiny or chance, or the designs of others, we are the ones, the only ones that can make these decisions." A faint smile creased his lips  
  
"You are wise beyond your years Buffy Summers."  
  
"Buffy? Lord Aragorn?"  
  
Both sat up in shock. Eowyn stood behind them.  
  
"The king asks for you my Lord."  
  
Aragorn stood and Buffy also.  
  
"Thankyou my Lady," Aragorn said and left the two women together  
  
"Nice guy Aragorn," Buffy said to Eowyn  
  
"You should not stay here alone my Lady, who knows what may be happening in the darkness." Buffy caught a bitterness in her words.  
  
They walked silently back up the path to the hall. As they entered Eowyn walked off into an adjacent chamber without a parting word. Buffy was wondering what was wrong and was about to follow when Faith called to her.  
  
"Hey B!" she screamed across the hall "C'mon, I'm teaching the Dwarf drinking games."  
  
Buffy walked over and sat down. Gimli was swaying a little and had a very red face. He let out a great burp and took another deep drink from his goblet.  
  
"A fine maiden you are Faith, and what's more, you can handle your ale." He let out a resounding laugh and hit her on the back. Faith beamed and turned to Buffy  
  
"Hey B, have a beer."  
  
***  
  
The next day dawned bright and cold. In the west great clouds were gathering high into the heavens, dark and wrathful. The Slayers took this chance to sleep in as they knew they journey the following day would be long and tiresome.  
  
The sun was high before they moved. Most surprising was that Eowyn had not roused them much earlier.  
  
"Is something up with her B?" Faith asked a little concerned at her sudden non-appearance. "After you got back last night she just walked off."  
  
"Its weird," Buffy said thinking hard of the night before. "She came and Aragorn and I. I. Oh god." Buffy was struck with a sudden realisation  
  
"What?" Faith asked highly confused  
  
Buffy began to explain hurriedly  
  
"She likes him, and I was outside with him last night, and she must have thought." Buffy trailed off. Faith smiled  
  
"She thought you and him were getting busy." Buffy did not feel well  
  
"Settle B, easy solved, just find her and explain."  
  
Buffy agreed and leaving Andrew snoring in bed they set out.  
  
The Slayers looked throughout the hall yet did not find her. The day had become dark as they descended the steps of Meduseld. Still, from that height they could not see her on the lands below. They followed many paths to no avail. Finally the two came to the hill Buffy was on the night before. Legolas and Gimli sat there.  
  
"Legolas, Gimli," Faith called "You seen Eowyn?"  
  
"No my Lady," Legolas returned "We have not." The two slayers walked up to them.  
  
Gimli had his axes before him and was sharpening each inturn. Faith sighed in amazement  
  
"These are great axes"  
  
"Indeed Faith they are," He said with great pried "They were crafted on the anvils of the Lonely Mountain by the most gifted of Dain's folk." He lifted his double edged axe and it shone even in the greying day.  
  
"Dwarves pride themselves in the crafting and wielding of such weapons. There are none who can match it."  
  
"May I?" Faith asked uncharacteristically, motioning towards one of his side blades.  
  
"Indeed my Lady, but I must tell you they are not light and can be tricky to handle but for the most skilled."  
  
Faith bent down and picked up the axe. She stroked the blade admiring the work. Raising it, she spun it about her head with ease. Gimli sat silent, transfixed on her fluid movements. She spun several times, striking out with great strength and precision. Finally she turned facing the bottom of the hill closest to town. She let the axe fly from her hand. It cart wheeled through the air before sinking deeply into a lone wooden barrel at the bottom of the grassy incline. Faith grinned at the Dwarf. Gimli sat opened mouthed, looking at first to Faith then to the axe yards away then back again.  
  
"Lady Faith," he began finally "Would you do me the greatest honour of accepting that axe to wield as your weapon?"  
  
Faith looked shocked  
  
"Never have I seen such natural skill. If you accept it, it would be a gift to me near equalling the hair of the Lady of the Galadhrim."  
  
Faith didn't need to consider it. The Slayers had not had given to them any weapons and she could not have asked for one better. She speedily ran down the hill to retrieve it then returned smiling broadly.  
  
"Gimli man," she said "I would be honoured."  
  
"Thankyou, thankyou," he cried raising to his feet and grasping her arm  
  
Legolas turned to Buffy  
  
"There now is sealed a great friendship that will last through all the ages."  
  
"You think?" she said smiling at him. "Okay, break it up you two," she called as the Dwarf and Slayer stood comparing and teaching each others styles and manoeuvres.  
  
Legolas looked to the sky  
  
"The heavens shall soon open," he told the others "We should return to the great hall."  
  
With much grumbling from Gimli they agreed.  
  
As they entered the great doors Buffy caught sight of Eowyn. The four went to walk over to her, though suddenly Aragorn entered. Legolas and Gimli made to continue but each Slayer grabbed one by the arm. Their attention was glued to the happenings and did not want them interrupted.  
  
"C'mon," Faith whispered "Lets get closer."  
  
The elf and Slayers walked as shadow however Gimli was managing a great deal of scuffling.  
  
"Gimli, do you have to walk so loudly?" Buffy said. She had the impression that Legolas was beaming behind her.  
  
The four stopped just as Eowyn unsheathed a sword from an antique chest on the opposite side of the hall. Eowyn moved and wielded it so gracefully it was as though the sword was an extension of her own being. Aragorn drew the Elven dagger from his side and blocked a swift stroke of the maidens. The Slayers waited with baited breath.  
  
"You have some skill with a blade," they heard Aragorn say. Eowyn knocked his dagger away and held her weapon close to his throat.  
  
"Nice on," Faith said to herself.  
  
Eowyn's anger and surprise fell and she walked to the chest to re-sheathe it.  
  
"The women of this country learned long ago, that those without swords can still die upon them."  
  
"Too true," growled Gimli.  
  
"Shh," hissed Buffy and hit him on the arm.  
  
"I fear neither pain nor death," Eowyn continued  
  
Aragorn now spoke  
  
"What do you fear my Lady?"  
  
"A cage," replied Eowyn "To be held behind bars till use and old age accepts them. And all chance of valour has gone beyond recall or desire."  
  
They looked deep into each other  
  
"You are a daughter of kings," said Aragorn "A shield maiden of Rohan, I do not think that will be your fate."  
  
He bowed to her and left the hall.  
  
"That was deep."  
  
Faith jumped.  
  
"Jeeze Andrew! Where did you come from?"  
  
He shrugged and answered  
  
"I was going for breakfast and saw you here, I was just wondering what you were doing."  
  
"Can you believe him B?... B?" Faith and the others looked around. Buffy was not there.  
  
"He's right you know. You are good with a sword."  
  
A pit opened in Faith's stomach. They all turned to see Buffy walking out into the open towards Eowyn.  
  
"This won't turn out well," said Faith.  
  
Eowyn, shocked at the sudden appearance of the Slayer unsheathed the sword again. She looked at it and smiled then threw it to buffy who caught it easily. Eowyn reached into the chest and withdrew another, the same size and shape.  
  
"These swords my father gave to my brother and I," said Eowyn "Let us see if you are fit to wield one."  
  
Faith couldn't let this happen and neither it seemed could the elf or dwarf.  
  
"Eowyn!" they called to her.  
  
She shot them a deadly glance and turned back to face Buffy. Silence filled the room. Not even the rain falling outside could break the deafening quiet. Eowyn bowed slightly to Buffy. Andrew gulped.  
  
Eowyn charged striking at Buffy with all her might. Buffy met each blow with her sword. She was however caught off guard at her opponent's strength and was forced backwards. The ring of clashing metal filled the entire hall. Eowyn's anger grew and her motions became swifter. Even buffy being highly experienced in sword battle found it hard to challenge Eowyn's rage.  
  
Eowyn struck quickly again but as soon as Buffy stoppered the blow, her sword was swept from her hand and it slid to the other end of the hall. She stood surprised and Eowyn struck out with her fist hitting Buffy hard in the face causing her to stumble. Eowyn charged again but Buffy knew she had to stop her.  
  
She ducked under Eowyn's sword stroke and ran to her own weapon lying on the cold stone. She lifted it and went on the offensive. The Slayer now struck out with all her power and Eowyn was quickly weakened. Her legs began to fail under the onslaught of Buffy and soon weariness overcame her. Eowyn's sword splintered under the Slayer's last blow and she was knocked to the floor breathless.  
  
"Nothing happened Okay!" Buffy screamed. "I have my own brunette hottie at home, I don't want this one. And anyway," Buffy quietened and gave her hand to lift Eowyn from the ground "I wouldn't do that."  
  
Only the women in the room understood. All the men were confused  
  
"Do what?" hissed Andrew to Faith. She simply tripped him over to the laughter of Legolas and Gimli.  
  
Buffy gazed into Eowyn's deep blue eyes and they understood each other. Buffy held the blade of her sword and presented the hilt to Eowyn.  
  
"Here," she said  
  
"No," Eowyn returned "You have proven your worth and honour." She smiled at the Slayer "It is yours."  
  
"Thanks," said Buffy "It is beautiful."  
  
"May it serve you well," said Eowyn.  
  
***  
  
The day arrived for Edoras to spill from its walls. The great host wound its way between hill and glen as it went forth, North West for Helm's Deep. The company went slowly, for though they were only laden with light burdens, many elderly and young children were among them. A light mist hung upon the ground still when half the inhabitants had left. Theoden came before the Slayers and Andrew as they waited at the gates for the rest of their companions.  
  
"Who knows what paths we may have to tread from here," he said "Whether near or far. For this reason I give these gifts to you now."  
  
He gave a high whistle and two horses came forward.  
  
"Ladies Buffy and Faith, I give these steeds to you. May they bring you swiftly and safely from all your journeys."  
  
He called Hama his Doorward, who came forth with two bows and two quivers stocked with dark feathered arrows.  
  
"Sword and axe you already have," Theoden said "Of finest make and ancestry there is, but to you also I have these. May their shots be long and true."  
  
Buffy and faith accepted them with a bow.  
  
Theoden made to walk off and Andrew gave a little purposeful cough. Theoden looked to him and Andrew smiled broadly.  
  
"Eh," Theoden began "Yes. Andrew. You shall be walking. We cannot spare the horses."  
  
Andrew's face fell and his lip trembled  
  
"Although," Theoden added "It is true that all should be able to defend themselves."  
  
Theoden called to Hama again who passed him a small sheathe. Theoden handed this Andrew. He slid the short sword from its housing and looked at it in awe. It burned as the sun yet was cold as ice to the touch. Andrew bowed low and Theoden gave an apprehensive look before mounting his horse and riding to the front of the column. Faith turned to Buffy  
  
"I don't think Andrew with weapons is a good thing."  
  
"Look at it like this," said Buffy "It's not a spear or a bow so he'll only be able to stab himself with it this way."  
  
Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn rode up beside them. Only a few were left in the city.  
  
"It needs a name," said Andrew still transfixed "Something Elvish I think, Legolas?"  
  
"Maybe Culkhelek," said the elf "Golden ice, in the common tongue."  
  
"Culkhelek," Andrew repeated raising the short sword high above his head "I like it."  
  
Buffy and Faith had mounted their horses and were about to ride to meet Theoden when Buffy took pity on Andrew.  
  
"C'mon," she groaned, giving him her had to be hoisted behind her. "I better keep and eye on you, and anyway, if I let you walk and you ended up getting lost, who would we make fun of?"  
  
Andrew now sat comfortably as possible behind her, setting Culkhelek at his side.  
  
"By the way," she added "Hug me or start singing and I will throw you off at full gallop."  
  
***  
  
The last pinks of sunset retreated over the Misty Mountains when the company came to rest. The waxing moon sung brightly above them in the clear spring sky. A gentle refreshing breeze came over the White Mountains to the south.  
  
As light died fires were lit both in the camp and the surrounds. Now the host were in the wild, all care needed to be taken. Theoden sat by a large fire near the edge of the gathering. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Buffy and Faith were with him. Eowyn and Andrew were off tending to the people.  
  
"We must set off with all speed tomorrow at first light," said Theoden "The enemy by now must know of our flight and will not sit idle. They will come swift and savage as a storm. We must reach the Deep before they come"  
  
"I agree," said Aragorn "Saruman will strike soon now his servant has returned to him." He looked north "We may only hope Gandalf has succeeded."  
  
***  
  
As the first light hit the company they set out. Many leagues they still had to travel and time was running short. Legolas began to become wary and took to scouting ahead of the company. Most of the others however walked or rode contently for now talking much. Eowyn and Aragorn spoke long. Though the Slayers knew not of what they spoke they guess as to the topic.  
  
"They're so cute," said Buffy to Faith "Just like puppies."  
  
"Don't go getting soft on me B," said Faith "Or it won't be just Eowyn smacking you down."  
  
Legolas returned to report to Aragorn and Theoden, though there was not much to tell.  
  
"We come upon a ridge," said Legolas "Then over it a wide valley opens before another incline." He looked worried "My heart is troubled."  
  
The Slayers caught up to them  
  
"Hey Legolas," Faith said slyly "If you're worried, I'll come scouting with you. I am up for some re-con, give us a chance to be alone."  
  
With a faint smile Legolas turned.  
  
"Catch you up," yelled Buffy as the two retreated up the incline.  
  
Gamling and Hama had gone with them and ridden a little ahead, going for a moment from sight. Faith stopped and closed her eyes, halting Legolas as well.  
  
"You hear that?" she asked Legolas  
  
"Indeed," he replied.  
  
The two sped off after Hama and Gamling. As they met them cries erupted as warg and orc rider stormed upon the men. Hama was slain in the jaws of the beast and the enemy had now turned upon Gamling.  
  
"Gamling!" Legolas and Faith roared.  
  
The two drew their bows as one and swift as eagles fitted the arrows. They took aim and released, the arrows smiting the warg deep in the throat. The orc was thrown from the foul wolf and growled as Faith bore down upon him. She drew her axe and cleft the orc's skull, its black blood spraying the grass. She ripped the axe out and turned to look behind her  
  
Aragorn appeared over the hill  
  
"A scout," Legolas called back to him  
  
Aragorn retreated for reinforcements, but Faith was already off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Faith," Legolas called after her and flew to her side.  
  
They reached the summit of the next incline and looked into the distance. No less then fifty wargs with riders came at them. Legolas looked shocked but Faith looked welcomingly at the enemy.  
  
She put her hand behind her to her quiver, and drawing another arrow fitted it to her bow. She let it fly. It struck a warg bringing it down crushing its rider beneath. Legolas followd her lead. Soon the sky was dotted with arrows as their bows sung. They had taken down ten riders when sounds like thunder rose behind them as a host of the king's guard rode forth. They both loosed another shot each before being swept up.  
  
Faith leapt to her horse guided by Buffy, while Legolas, grabbing the harness of Arod, flew in front of his Dwarven friend. The host charged into the beasts. The yells of men and the drawing of their swords were met by the shrill and disgusting cries of the orcs and the howls of their beasts in their foul language. The two sides met in a blow of swords and blood.  
  
The impact threw Gimli from Arod and seeing this Faith leapt from her own steed and flew to his side. She drew her axe and stood at his back, many wolf and rider coming upon them.  
  
"Now let our axes bight at their flesh," growled Gimli.  
  
"Let's do this thing," Faith agreed.  
  
Warg and rider fell at their feet. Their strokes were strong and true. They cleft head and form, staining the ground dark with the bodies of their enemy. Gimli cheered at each stroke he took that brought death to a foe.  
  
Faith replaced axe for bow and sent three arrows simultaneously into the skulls of orc riders. They fell crippled and destroyed from their hounds. Legolas rode about, his bow twanging, bringing swift death to the beasts near and far. Aragorn and Buffy were together, fairing well with swords blazing.  
  
A wolf came upon Aragorn. Faith saw it and let fly an arrow. Its aim was true, striking it in the heart, though Aragorn was knocked from Hasufel.  
  
"Aragorn," she cried running to him. Gimli was distracted by orcs on foot. She came to Aragorn's side, drawing her axe as another wolf bore down on them. Aragorn and Faith leapt upon it seizing the rains and rider. Aragorn smote the orc with his Elven dagger and threw him from the dark saddle. Faith went to jump off but she felt a searing heat in her right shoulder.  
  
"AHH!" she screamed as the orc arrow went deep into her  
  
"Faith," Aragorn cried reaching for her  
  
"Aragorn, Faith!" they heard Buffy scream behind them.  
  
Looking up they saw a cliff rising in front of them. It was too late. The warg skidded to the edge of the stone precipes and fell over. Aragorn and Faith were gone.  
  
Buffy raced to the edge and looked down. A deluge of water flowed under her and there was no sign of her friends. She sunk to her knees and her sword fell beside her. Legolas came to her  
  
"Buffy, what is it?"  
  
She sat silent looking into the brown, green water.  
  
"Buffy," he prompted again placing a gentle hand on her shoulder  
  
"They fell," she said, the words choking in her throat.  
  
A terrible laugh came from behind them  
  
"Your friends take a little tumble off the cliff?" the orc rider jested  
  
Buffy rose, fury taking her. She walked to the orc and plunged her sword deep into its chest. A glimmer of white light caught Legolas' eye as Gimli and Theoden came to their side. He bent down and pulled a brooch from the evil hand.  
  
"The Evenstar pendant," he whispered, the realisation of who fell hitting him.  
  
Gimli was in a terrible state, despairing as he held Faith's axe limply in his hand  
  
"I found it," he said "On the ground. There is no sign of Lady Faith."  
  
Buffy looked up at them, tears streaming her face. She felt lost, helpless. She knew there were casualties in battle. However, she never thought it would be Faith and Aragorn. The Slayer and the King. 


	8. Orcs and Elves Aplenty

* * *

[AN]  
  
Hi Everyone. First of all I have to apologise to all the readers who like my Fic (The three of you) for not updating in about a gazillion years!!! Uni has been hectic and I have just had no time to get it all typed up and pretty for you to be bored by. I am on holidays now, so will try my hardest to get the next chapters up.  
  
Second, I want to thank all the people that have read and reviewed my Fic and put up with me being so absent. I appreciate everyone's feedback and hope that you enjoy reading the Fic as much as I enjoy writing it. Well, destroying the work Tolkien and Whedon worked so hard to create (you will see after reading the chapter evil grin).  
  
Third, feel free to email me about any questions you have (just be sure to have fanfic in the subject) or stick them in a review and I will do my best to answer them.  
  
I can only hope that I can give you a Fic that you can enjoy or hate or feel anything for. Writers (however novice) write for their readers and value them above all else. All you out there, glancing, reading or analysing make my day especially when I get the feedback that lets me know.  
  
Here it is and I hope you enjoy... Chapter 8 – Orcs and Elves Aplenty  
  
§ - Sonofgloin

* * *

A peaceful quiet lie upon Rivendel as Elrond looked into the coming evening. The sun, her scarlet rays, washing the trees and grass and water with gold and bronze. He stood there firmly on the balcony of his chamber staring into the depths of the Bruinen, though his gaze seemed to pierce areas leagues away on the very edge of time and memory.  
  
For a time he stood. His face growing grimmer as the sun sank finally into shadow and the stars and moon shone brightly in the heavens above, the waterfalls of Rivendel singing loudly in harmony. He sighed deeply and spoke quietly to the night as though tree and breeze and cloud heeded his word.  
  
"I amar prestar aen," [The world is changed]  
  
"Han mathon ne nen," [I feel it in the water]  
  
"Han mathon ne chae," [I feel it in the earth]  
  
"A han noston ned gwilith," [I smell it in the air]  
  
His thought was interrupted by the coming of soft footsteps behind him. He turned to see his daughter Arwen. She looked sad and helpless as one torn between heart and mind.  
  
"Have you come to your decision?" asked Elrond in the tongue of his kind.  
  
"I have," replied Arwen in the same manor, though not meeting his eyes.  
  
"You have made the right decision my daughter," he said.  
  
Arwen raised her head to look at her father.  
  
"You are right," Elrond continued "To leave Imladris and travel into the West. There you will look upon the shores, evergreen of Valinor. You will be with your kin. There your heart will not be dark but will grow bright and strong and until the ending of the world you will be safe."  
  
Arwen held a bitterness within. Not for her father, but for what fate befell her and her kind.  
  
"You ask me to choose," she said "Between what I know and that which I love. Such a decision by no means was easy to come upon."  
  
"Do I not also have your love?" Elrond asked.  
  
"You have my love," said Arwen quietly.  
  
Elrond walked to his daughter and kissed her softly on the cheek. He put his hand to her face and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I will join you soon Arwen, when my purpose here is ended."  
  
"Namaarie," [Farwell] he said.  
  
"Namaarie atar," [Farwell father] Arwen replied then left the chamber.  
  
Night was deep when a host of elves including Arwen set out for the Grey Havens. There Cirdan 'The shipwright' was to lead them to Valinor. For ages uncounted was Imladris filled with night noises, of tree and animal, yet now it seemed to Elrond they were quietened, but for the river which raged with an uncommon ferocity. Back on his balcony Elrond looked down, many Elven lamps dotting the blackness with their cool blue glow. The party was beginning to leave and Elrond smiled for the first time in many months for finally his daughter would be safe. Arwen stood surrounded by twenty elves, some her guard and others of her elf kin seeking the pleasure of the undying lands away from the growing shadow of Middle Earth.  
  
Elrond then heeded movement close by, in all directions, more by thought then by sight or hearing. His time for alert was short lived as an elf maiden beside Arwen fell, the lamp in her hand smashing, her life and fire extinguished. The ground beneath the eaves of Imladris rung suddenly with the sound of arrow shots. Elf after Elf in the party stricken with arrow in stomach and back and face. Some returned fire through the blackness, their Elven bows blazing with hate and malice at their unseen enemy.  
  
Arwen turned and looked to her father, a plea as her and her company scattered in all directions from the slaughter. But all was lost. There was not time to act.  
  
"Atar!!" Arwen screamed and that was her last word for her cry was cut short. A black arrow with feathers like midnight sank deep into her chest. She fell back, lifeless, and saw no more.  
  
"Arwen," Elrond cried in pain and fury as the sounds of thousands upon thousands of orcs and Uruks filled the air, their screeches and foul language blackening all, as they spilled evermore into the valley of Rivendel.

* * *

"What is wrong elf?" said Gimli as Legolas slumped a little in the saddle.  
  
"Nothing," replied Legolas. "A sudden swoon came upon me, yet it has passed."  
  
Gimli gave an unsure look but questioned no further. The night had been long and even Elves become weary.  
  
The sun rose from the East, a deep red. Legolas looked to its coming, sad and distant, though he spoke naught of its meaning.  
  
Little there was to wake the company. The wind blew hot and harsh from the North and the air hung about them thickly. All was silent but for the three dozen horses and rider returning from battle. Buffy sat quiet looking into the mane of her steed. Even she did not think this loss would hurt her so much. Theoden rode up beside her.  
  
"Their fall was not in vain," he said.  
  
Still she sat silent.  
  
"They died true warriors, protecting the people."  
  
"'The' people," Buffy spat at him, cold fury in her eyes "Your people more like."  
  
The look she now gave Theoden brought a chill upon him.  
  
"They shouldn't have been here, 'we' shouldn't be here," she said.  
  
With that she spurred Rochruin [Horse of red flame] and sped to the front of the party.  
  
"Let her be my Lord," said Legolas "We have all suffered great loss this day." And for hours after, all rode again in silence.  
  
The sun was high when the company made left on their path. Great cliffs, dark grey, rose on both sides. All was bare and lifeless. Only the few birds that circled overhead stemmed the complete emptiness. Despite the surroundings the hearts of the riders grew great. Before them now the cliffs closed in and at the base of a great sheer wall lay their destination, the great fortress of Helm's Deep. The riders approached to the welcoming cries of the Rohirrik people.  
  
"Oh," cried Gimli "A fine place this be Theoden."  
  
Sadly Buffy realised that the Dwarf's words were not strung with sarcasm.  
  
They trotted through many thin alleys till they came upon a large stone shelf. The riders dismounted and looked to the king. "We are now safe," was all he said and retreated with Gamling to his chambers. Buffy felt a soft hand on her arm.  
  
"Buffy?" said Eowyn.  
  
Buffy tried to give a smile.  
  
"You guys made it here then?" she said.  
  
"Indeed," replied Eowyn.  
  
Eowyn looked around confused.  
  
"Where is Faith and Lord Aragorn?"  
  
Buffy didn't let the emotion stain her any longer.  
  
"They're dead." She said icily pushing past Eowyn.  
  
Disbelief fell on her and Eowyn looked to Legolas and Gimli. They returned sad expressions and she knew it was true. A tear slid from her eye and she simply stood there, a lone flower in a desert of despair.

* * *

Faith lay still, lost in dream. She was at the Hyperion surrounded by the Scoobies and all the LA gang. She sat happily talking with them till all suddenly went dark as though night had fallen in an instant. She searched the lobby looking for her friends and she found them, piled in front of the entrance steps. Deep wounds in their necks, their eyes open and glazed staring at her. She froze in fear, not one of her more ready emotions. She saw Dawn and Conner, and Gunn and Anya, blood flowing from their necks and mouth. The witch, the Slayers and the watchers also splayed on the floor. Faith's breath now quickened as she realised she was alone. Or was she? Faith now saw two figures, dark and menacing, crouched over the bodies, feeding on them. They rose and looked at her. Their vampiric faces stained with the blood of their kill. They walked towards her and Faith couldn't move. She looked at them both inturn, a child, no power, no strength, no hope. Spike touched her and she shuddered.  
  
"All alone bit, all vulnerable," he said, though quietly and as if distant.  
  
"You're nothing," said Angel. "Just a dirty little stain that won't wipe clean."  
  
"You couldn't save them," said Spike now circling her and looking to the fallen.  
  
"You can't save yourself," added Angel "A show, a scared little girl cloaked in yummy wrappings."  
  
"I want to taste her," said Spike "Feel her warmth in me. Take a bite, just a nibble."  
  
"She's used," said Angel "Everyone's had a bite."  
  
"No matter," said Spike "Still lots left."  
  
The vampires moved closer. Faith could taste her friends. Angel lent in and bit her shoulder. It was cut with searing heat and she cried out though no sound left her mouth. It was unbearable and soon all fell into shadow and Faith remembered nothing of the dream.  
  
A lite was before Faith's eyes, white and blinding. She blinked furiously and tried to move.  
  
"Lie still Faith," said Aragorn quietly.  
  
Faith regained composure and finally could see clearly. She was propped against a rock, her shirt off. A large bloody cut lay exposed just under her shoulder blade.  
  
"I feel like I was hit by a truck," she said "Aragorn?"  
  
"I am here Faith, just lay still."  
  
She looked to him. Aragorn had kindled a fire that was giving off a sweet fume. It seemed to refresh Faith though her shoulder still pained her. Aragorn walked to her and crouched at her side.  
  
"This will help," he said.  
  
Aragorn pressed a green paste into the wound. It did not sting but gave a strange relief. He pushed Faith forward a little and placed some also on her back.  
  
"The arrow pierced right through," said Aragorn "You are lucky to be alive. I awoke to find you on your side, the river water lapping at your neck. You had lost a lot of blood. I feared for you."  
  
"I'm fine now," said Faith.  
  
A concerned expression came upon her.  
  
"You're hurt," she said looking at a deep gash in Aragorn's left arm.  
  
"It is nothing," he replied.  
  
Aragorn tore a length of cloth from his shirt and tried to tie it around his arm.  
  
"Here," said Faith motioning to him.  
  
She stood and Aragorn moved toward her.  
  
"Faith you must rest."  
  
"We slayers heal fast," she said defiantly and bandaged Aragorn's arm.  
  
"How long we been out here?" she asked.  
  
"A day possibly, I would think no more. The rest of the party shall have reached the Deep."  
  
Aragorn looked at the sky then to his surrounds.  
  
"We must make South-West of here and we must leave soon with all speed. Saruman does no longer hold the king yet I fear more of his spies and servants yet roam these lands."  
  
Aragorn bent to the fire and took a handful of the cooled ashes. He beckoned Faith and smeared them atop the paste. He then took two large leaves and placed them over the wounds.  
  
"That will help," he said.  
  
With no food or much rest they set out. The day was hot and of no comfort. Their strength was drained from them. Staggering up a hill they peered over the coming plain. It spaned for leagues North and West and on the very edges of sight the White Mountains died and the Misty Mountains began. Aragorn looked South and was stunned.  
  
"Valar be praised," he said and set off at a steady pace, Faith following. Soon she too saw what Aragorn went to. Hasufel, his horse, stood still saddled grazing lazily on the green grasses of Rohan.  
  
"Great," panted Faith "No more walking."  
  
Now with horse they galloped at great speed. The day was fading and Aragorn did not wish to be on the plains this eve. As they came within a league of Helm's Deep the wind changed direction and blew cool and refreshing from the South. With it it brought ominous clouds of silver and grey.  
  
"That's it?" said Faith highly unimpressed at the huge structure.  
  
"Indeed My Lady," said Aragorn with a faint smile. In late afternoon they met the causeway, the beating of horseshoe on stone echoing in the air.  
  
"Open the gate!" Cried a voice from on top of the wall and so it was that the vast wooden doors opened inwards in welcome.  
  
"Where are they?! Out of my way! I'm going to kill them," shouted Gimli. He saw them both and nearly wept. He turned to Aragorn.  
  
"You are the luckiest, the uncanniest, the most reckless man I ever knew." Gimli nearly tackled Aragorn in his rush to greet him with a hug.  
  
"Bless you laddie," he cried.  
  
"Gimli," said Aragorn seriously "Where is the king?"  
  
The Dwarf nodded in the direction of the King's chambers and Aragorn departed quickly.  
  
Gimli then turned his big brown eyes to Faith.  
  
"I like you and all," Faith said "But no hugging."  
  
The dwarf laughed and reached to his side.  
  
"Here," said Gimli "It was begging for its master."  
  
He held the axe he had given Faith. She looked stunned yet very appreciative.  
  
"You dropped it on the field," he said. "I thought you were lost."  
  
The Slayer and the Dwarf's reunion was cut short by a harsh female voice cutting the air.  
  
"Where the hell were you? I thought you were dead!"  
  
Faith rounded on the blonde Slayer and smirked.  
  
"It's not funny," said Buffy.  
  
"C'mon B," said Faith "You know the Slayers these days die 'at least' three times before they actually stay dead."  
  
Buffy couldn't hold anger for Faith and simply smiled and walked away feeling a lot happier then she had thinking she was stuck here with only Andrew to remind her of home.

* * *

Eowyn now sat with Andrew in the shadow of a great stone wall in the Hornburg. Andrew was rambling about his days as an evil genius when Eowyn gasped.  
  
"I know," said Andrew "Wouldn't pick me for one would you?"  
  
"Aragorn?" she sighed and stood much to the confusion of Andrew.  
  
"It's okay," Andrew said "I'm all redeemed now."  
  
Eowyn stopped suddenly at the sight of Legolas pausing Aragorn. The Elf held in his hand the jewel Eowyn knew to be the Evenstar pendant.  
  
Aragorn accepted the brooch and all feeling left Eowyn. She stood there, empty, lost in confusion of hurt and sorrow.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," said Andrew.  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder. A single tear slid down Eowyn's cheek.  
  
"I know how it is," he continued "For someone else to have your man's heart," he paused "W-woman's heart," he stammered "Um, ah... oh? Coming Buffy. Sorry Eowyn can't keep miss important Slayer waiting."  
  
With a last horrified look and nervous laugh Andrew ran off leaving Eowyn alone to her troubled thoughts.

* * *

"So," said Theoden though not surprised "Aragorn son or Arathorn returns."  
  
Aragorn entered the king's chamber and knelt before Theoden.  
  
"What news is there?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"I was going to ask the same of you," returned the king. "After your fall we met no resistance, not through Helm's Dike or Gate. I have had council with messengers of Erkenbrand, master of the Westfold. Three days ago now a great host of Isengard broke upon our borders, destroying as they went, ric, cot and tree. All resistance was met and washed away. He commanded what people he found to flee to the deep, our last stronghold. When all was lost he fled himself. They told though, even as Erkenbrand and his broken company rode, the enemy fell away and retreated back to the West side or the Isen. He feared they were regrouping for another, even greater strike. Even still he holds that place and sends no news of the movement of the enemy. More the puzzle is that since we arrived no Orc or Uruk, or bird or beast or spy of the enemy has been seen within leagues of here, for the Gap of Rohan is not the only path to this place."  
  
Theoden stood and walked to an open window. The last light was now staining the stone copper and marking their armour-meant as if with fire.  
  
"Did you see any such force on your approach?" asked Theoden "Any whisper of our foe?"  
  
"Nay my Lord" said Aragorn "Your plains were quiet but for breeze and horse step."  
  
"This is ill news," continued Theoden "What devilry may Saruman be planning?"

* * *

The night wore on in silence and gloom. All forces were drawn behind the wall and the gates were sealed. The woman and children were sent to the caves in readiness for the coming attack. For all agreed that soon it would come, the full force of Saruman's army, word or no. Thunder and lightening and rain swept in from the South causing the mountain stream to swell. All was still in the king's chamber where the companions sat, Dwarf, Elf, Slayers, Andrew and Eowyn. All was cold and bleak. The hot day had turned to icy night. The storm still blew harsh and a constant drip, drip, drip punctuated their silent conversation.  
  
"Ahh," growled Gimli "Finally I have stone beneath me instead of horse, yet I have no Orc necks to cleave." He looked to his company and growled again "My axe grows restless in my hand."  
  
"Be patient Gimli," said Legolas "You will yet have opportunity to swing your axe."  
  
"And you to empty your quiver I suppose," replied the Dwarf.  
  
Eowyn sat by the window her uncle had looked out earlier. Every so often her face would be streaked with colour, pale and beautiful, followed by the voices of Manwe and Ulmo.  
  
"We should say something," hissed Andrew to the Slayers.  
  
"Andrew you tard," said Faith "She wants to be left alone."  
  
"It's a chick thing," said Buffy "You wouldn't understand."  
  
All fell silent once more, so thick that it was suffocating. All they were doing was sitting and waiting. A room full of fighters doing nothing.  
  
"Man," shouted Faith standing and pacing the room. "I'm with Gim. I can't take this anymore. This waiting is doing none of us any good. Where's the rumble already? Where's Aragorn?"  
  
The doors opened with a fresh ring of thunder, loud and ominous. Aragorn stood there soaked and grim, yet it seemed to all in the room that a fire was kindled in him and he stood now taller, cloaked with valour and strength.  
  
"Finally," said Buffy.  
  
"Aye," chorused Gimli.  
  
"What news is there Aragorn?" Legolas asked.  
  
"None different then before," said Aragorn. "The king is still with his men, rechecking the defences. Still no word comes from Isengard, good or bad."  
  
Aragorn walked to a blazing fire by the side wall and sat beside it filling his pipe with the last of his weed.  
  
"My heart is still heavy, yet I do not feel attack will come soon."  
  
As he lit his pipe a horn rang through the deep, loud and long. Andrew fell off his chair and all others harkened to the noise. Aragorn looked to Legolas with surprise.  
  
"You are right to wonder Aragorn," said the Elf "That is no Orc horn."  
  
Six jumped up and rushed from the room.  
  
"I'll just wait here then," yelled Andrew nervously from behind.  
  
The companions now stood on a high place of the Hornburg. The wind howled about them and the chill cut their faces. They peered out into shadow and there before them shone more then two thousand torches.  
  
"Yes," yelled Gimli over the torrents of rain. "Finally my axe will taste flesh of the enemy."  
  
"Not this night," said Legolas with a smile both glad and sorrowful.  
  
Aragorn looked to the Elf.  
  
"Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?" he asked.  
  
"The company is far off and night is thick. Yet they are Elves," he paused "Bearing the standard of Rivendel."  
  
"Elrond," Aragorn sighed.  
  
"What can this mean?" asked Gimli in wonderment.  
  
"We will not have to wait for answer long," said Legolas "The will soon be upon us."  
  
As the Elves arrived at the feet of the Deep the rain ceased. Messengers were sent to Theoden who came with great speed to the gate. There he met Aragorn as the doors swung open to reveal the Elves, sad and beautiful.  
  
"How is this possible Aragorn?" Theoden asked.  
  
"We shall soon know my Lord," he replied.  
  
The men of Rohan made way as the Elves filed in.  
  
"Elrond?" exclaimed Aragorn.  
  
Elrond stood there, still a king among elves, yet he seemed weak or diminished as though he had lost something precious to him.  
  
"I welcome you master of Rivendel," said Theoden "But why have you come and with such a host? Do not let me confuse you my Lord, for you are most welcome, yet I must ask, what brings you here?"  
  
"Your welcome is greatly appreciated," replied Elrond "But this is not the place for such a tale. Is there a fire where we may converse? Our road has been long."  
  
"Indeed," said Theoden and motioned to Elrond to follow.  
  
As Aragorn made to move he looked back down the causeway. Where before the view was clouded by mighty warriors fierce, tall and strong, it now gave way to many Elves on stretchers and others bandaged and broken.  
  
"Arwen," he cried and flew to her side. The two Elves bearing her placed her down. Arwen lie there still and cold. Her face pale and her lips blue. Slowly Aragorn reached to her and caressed her cheek softly with the back of his hand. She looked as though death had taken her yet Aragorn gasped.  
  
"Thank the Valar, she is yet alive."  
  
He felt a firm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Please come Aragorn," said Elrond "We must talk. Great evil is stirring. Arwen shall recover with time. My skills are not yet broken."  
  
Aragorn nodded sorrowfully and leant close to the Elf maiden's ear.  
  
"Arwen," he said "Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad." [I am here to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the light]  
  
He kissed her hand then stood and followed Elrond and Theoden to the king's chambers.

* * *

"So it was the lord of Rivendel," said Gimli as Elrond entered the room behind Theoden.  
  
"Yes master Dwarf," he replied "The eyes of the Elves are not easily deceived."  
  
Elrond walked to the chair by the fireside and sat with a great sigh. He looked around the room and bowed his head to each as he went.  
  
"Legolas, Gimli," he said.  
  
His eyes fell then upon the Slayers and Andrew.  
  
"You must be Faith and Buffy and their companion Andrew from Sunnydale."  
  
"Hi," was all they managed to reply. They could sense great power and strength in him.  
  
A door closed behind them as Eowyn returned carrying bread and wine.  
  
"Forgive me," she said bowing and presenting Elrond with the fare "I had not time to gather more."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive Eowyn of Edoras," Elrond replied "I thank you greatly for this and even more if my people should have the same."  
  
"Indeed my Lord," Eowyn said and made to leave.  
  
"No may Lady Eowyn," said Gamling "I shall go."  
  
Gamling left and the room fell into silence.  
  
Elrond drank deeply from his goblet then looked once more around the room. His eyes were full of sorrow.  
  
"Please sit," he said "There is much to tell."  
  
Theoden and Aragorn took places close to Elrond, the others sitting within the gleam of the fire. Once again the storm commenced, thunder and rain streaking the sky. Elrond shook his head.  
  
"I do not know how it happened," he said.  
  
His words were short and strung with weariness and anger.  
  
"I do not know how they cane upon is so quickly."  
  
Elrond turned to the fire and warmed his hands. They seemed weak and grey where before they held great power.  
  
"Forgive me," said Gimli "I could sit and listen to the law of Elrond till the end of time yet I beg of you, tell us this tale, for the wait of news from the North has been unbearable."  
  
Elrond turned to the Dwarf.  
  
"Indeed I shall tell my tale now Gimli son of Gloin, but what I tell will be of no good news to any."  
  
Elrond's eyes closed. He seemed to be in pain or straining for thought of time passed.  
  
"Three nights ago now they came upon us, the foulness of Isengard, blackening the valley of Imladris."  
  
A stir went around the room. Even to the Slayers and Andrew it went, for they had heard of the splendour of Rivendel, its beauty and majesty and also of the wickedness and deceit of their foe.  
  
"A weight had been on me," Elrond continued "But other matters took my thought. It was folly of me to do so."  
  
He rested his forehead on his hand and went on.  
  
"Night was deep and the clouds had hidden Tilion. A host of my house was setting out for the Havens. Then I felt it, a shadow growing on me, consuming me."  
  
His words became bitter. They reeled with hatred as he went on, his hands clenched.  
  
"Arrows sped in all directions, from mountain and tree; the very breeze carried upon it the hand of death."  
  
His eyes met Aragorn's for a moment then again swept away.  
  
"Nearly all the party was killed. Few survived and none without injury. Horns blew and the fighters came but it was too late. There was naught that could be done. The beasts swept down the very mountains and hid in tree and darkness striking from afar."  
  
He halted here and looked more grim then any had seen him.  
  
"But then," he said "They sped upon us. Ten thousand strong I reckoned the Uruks. With such speed and ferocity they came, little could be done to hold them back. My people were scattered, fleeing in all directions. Homes were lit, hacked and thrown down. The very forests alight with the enemy's joy."  
  
The company's heads fell. Such sorrow they had not known since Boromir left. For the last homely house, the house of Elrond was surely destroyed.  
  
"Footsteps were racing to my chamber," Elrond continued. "I drew my sword as the door was cast back. Elledan and Elrohir stood there, stern and troubled. 'Father' Elrohir said 'they are upon us'. Elledan then told that the valley was surrounded but for the river in the South. I motioned to leave when Elrohir's face fell, his eyes wide, his mouth spilled with blood. He reached to his stomach where an Elven blade thrust through. I called to him as he was kicked off the sword to the floor."  
  
Elrond's eyes fogged. He was there now, in that chamber as his son died.  
  
"Something stood behind him." Elrond went on through pain and sorrow. "What, I could not say, yet it was of ancient years and terrible to look upon. A man it was like, of stature and frame, yet tortured, and more powerful then those of the ancient land of Westerness. I shall never forget the grin on its face, the malice and contentment of its dark eyes, the beads of sweat falling from its furrowed brow. It laughed to see him dead, Elrohir broken and drowning upon my floor."  
  
Elrond shook his head and surveyed the room. Legolas and Aragorn were washed with sadness for Elrohir was well known to them and like a brother to Aragorn. Elrond's story however was just beginning.  
  
"Elledan jumped back and put an arrow to his bow. Another now stood there of like appearance and hate. Elledan fired and pierced it in the chest, yet without a flinch it removed the shaft and with a growl swept forward and broke Elledan's neck. The fell beast cast him upon his brother."  
  
Elrond nearly wept as he told them this. His sons were lost to him.  
  
"The last word from Elledan's lips was a whispered 'atar' as death took him. Rage filled me, like none I have ever felt. It consumed me and I broke. I drew myself up and bent my will to destroy these creatures, yet they were not hindered. So swift were they that in an instant they were both before my eyes, and with terrible strength they thrust me into the wall. I could not move. They had me. I will remember their words forever, even to the ending of this world. 'Let me eat him' one said. He seemed to breath me in, bewitched. 'We're not here for that' the other said and he took my right arm and thrust it above my head. With such force he did this my wrist was crushed. I cried out and the first delighted. 'Nice one mate' it said. Its words were strange and foreign. 'These bloody Elves need a bit of learning' the other did not heed him though."  
  
Elrond paused and all held the silence. Not the storm raging outside could break the quiet.  
  
"This so far," said Elrond "May seem to you a loss so great that none could endure, but I say to you that the worst is not said, for he saw it. I do not know how but he saw it upon my hand, the blue stone of Vilya, the mightiest of the three."  
  
Aragorn gasped.  
  
"Elrond," he cried "My Lord, you held one of the three?"  
  
"Held," said Elrond "Was the correct word for you to use. For you see he took it from my hand."  
  
The company cried aloud.  
  
"No," said Gimli.  
  
"This is not possible," said Legolas.  
  
"I assure you it is Legolas," continued Elrond "For it is so. He took it from my very finger though he should not have been able to see it. I had no fear of this for I knew it to be so. He took it from me and even then I felt my power fail. The river erupted and the mountains shook. A swoon came upon my people, like a loss of a part of them."  
  
"That is what I felt then," said Legolas "As we rode to the Deep. It was as darkness filled me. Like the world was shadowed and the cries of the fallen filled my being. I saw destruction and pain, sweeping over me like wave upon wave. It passed, yet there is still shadow in my mind."  
  
The others of the company all looked scared by this, especially Gimli, for he cared deeply for his Elven friend. He indeed saw it happen as they rode, yet accepted Legolas' word that he was fine. Elrond spoke again, and again silence fell.  
  
"He looked upon it, the one who took it, with a lust in his eyes. He grabbed me and such terrible strength I never knew. With ease he threw me across the room, smashing me into the wall, a lantern shattering and spraying me with glass. Blood flowed from my brow; the metal of my crown had bitten into my skull."  
  
Elrond paused and seemed, with difficulty, to gaze back, searching the failing pictures for the one he sought.  
  
"He stood there, taken by it. The stone blazed. His hands shook and the excitement radiated from him. He put out his finger and as though time slowed he slipped it on. In that moment I knew horror more then I ever have. I saw its being, its mind, its will, I was afraid. He radiated with light, a blue sheen of godly power. He breathed it into him and he laughed, a terrible laugh that brought even more fear. My gaze left him and I saw my broken sons, and as though from a Northern wind the cries of my people were brought back to me. My sword in hand I rose, and with much sorrow and short farewell to my kin I made to leave. The second made after me but the hand of Vilya spoke. 'Leave him' it said and his voice was commanding and the other stayed 'We have what we came for and there is still more to do'. I took my chance and fled. Down to the river I sped through fire and wrath. What kin I passed I commanded to follow yet fear had them and not all heeded and were slain by the Uruks. We fought through, the Elves I had at my side. Not nearly thirty we made our way down to the Northern side of the bruinen. The moon broke through the deep clouds above and I saw my kingdom. The trees began to wither, the buildings fall. The river quietened. All that was fair was last. As I looked again to my purpose we made it to the Northern bank and there lay my daughter, stricken. I cried her name and fell at her side. She was alive but her breath was faint. I removed the arrow and put forth much of my remaining strength into her. She opened her eyes and saw me before she fell into darkness. Scores of Orcs were upon us, though even as we diminished our rage drove us on. At my feet I found the horn of Rivendel, wrought of gold and silver and gems of green and red and marked with power. I put it to my lips and sounded a mighty call. It rang the eaves and shook the sky and called all my people to my side. Little over two thousand survived, but a fraction of my house. Had I sensed or known, the number would be greater and even we may not be here but still living in peace in the North. For never since the beginning has any evil thing entered the valley of Imladris."  
  
Still more he told as time wore on and the hearts of the companions were taken with grief. Elrond drank from his goblet and took little bread. The fire crackled behind him and all the company were in silent thought.  
  
"As my people were with me," said Elrond "I remembered the words of Elledan that the river in the South was not taken, so to that I lead them. We followed the bank South and fled. As we moved, the forces gave way and my heralds gave call on their horns. So we fled from our home turning back before it left our site to see the dark smoke and flame still rising into the sky. The enemy did not give chase. We had little provision and would have none but for the horns of Elledan and Elrohir that sounded on the attack. What lay upon me now was a choice that may rule the fate of many. Where did we make for? We could not take Carhaderas for the mountain would defeat us, and Moria was no option. Not even the light of the Elves could open that darkness. And all, the bridge within was cast down. Already my powers were weakened and my foresight lost. The realms of Mirkwood and Lothlorien could be of no aid. Then the words of Gandalf came to me 'It is in men that we must place our hope'. But do I risk it? For the path to Helm's Deep, where I knew Lord Theoden had fled, and to Gondor also, lay past the Gap of Rohan, mere leagues from Isengard, that source of our bane. My choice was to follow the feet of the Misty Mountains. Upon nearing the Isen we would make West and South till we met its water then following its course East continue on to here. Our journey was slow yet need drove us and we continued without rest. Isengard loomed on our left and my people were afraid. Ten of my bravest men set out to scout the land. All returned and told of no movement from the black tower. They did not go close but saw far. They told of tall trees surrounding it and water to its very walls yet of Orc or Uruk they saw naught. I took this chance and pushed on and even now I tell that we came here without sight or sound of the enemy."  
  
Elrond finished and Theoden spoke.  
  
"And what of Erkenbrand of the Westfold?"  
  
Elrond nodded and answered.  
  
"His riders saw us and rejoiced until I told of our plight. I learned what I could and told what I may and still he waits and holds the East of the Isen. His scouts did not see the Uruks leave Isengard. They clearly went through mountain passages. Few tracks we found and of them they were many days old."  
  
"This is a terrible tale," said Gimli "I hoped we would meet again my Lord but not in this way. I hoped for a fire and a pipe and a song."  
  
"No Gimli," A voice came from behind them "There is a long time yet, if at all, when free folk may sing of good times again."  
  
All turned and before them stood Gandalf and Eomer. None had noticed the sun rise on the fifth day from his ride.  
  
"I have returned with the Rohirrim and none too soon," said Gandalf "I know all there is to know, or all that needs to be. I know that Vilya is gone at least."  
  
"Then what is your council Gandalf?" said Theoden "For seldom now could we do without your wisdom."  
  
Gandalf looked at them all and he put forth his hand and from it shone Narya and the stone shone with flame. Power flowed from him. He spoke hateful words and so intent was he that none doubted his council.  
  
"We ride," he said "We ride to Isengard and see what we may. His Worm has returned to him but not all is right. We must know who these two new men are and what there purpose here is. But I tell you this." He spoke, and more terrible was his voice then ever "Their arms will have grown long indeed if they think to take Narya from my hand." 


	9. Dining with Wraiths

Angelus stood there, in the house of Elrond. His eyes shining darkly as he looked upon his prize. The wind had turned bitter cold and shook the heart of Imladris. Angelus looked down, his army ruining all, casting down trees, setting flame to structure and slaughtering any Elf that stood in their way.  
  
"Just look at it," he said, his voice quiet and masterful "Just look at its beauty."  
  
Rivendel was broken, one thousand years and more gone forever, gone in flames of hate and Orcish song of victory. Heavy footsteps came behind them and a deep Orc voice was heard.  
  
"The Elves flee my Lord, South along the river. Should we follow? Give the boys some sport."  
  
Angelus sighed.  
  
"I told you no!" he said and his voice was venomous "Let them run where they will. They can try and hide but no one will be safe for long."  
  
The Orc subsided but growled something it its tongue as it did so.  
  
"Did you say something?" Angelus asked, a maddened look about him.  
  
The Orc recoiled as did the two others with him. It lifted its arms in defence and apology.  
  
"No my Lord," it choked "Orog said nothing."  
  
Angelus' face turned, its vampiric facets shown. The three Orcs recoiled in fear, but as they turned to flee Spike held the door, a grin holding his face.  
  
"How... long... will... it... take," growled Angelus "For me to get respect!"  
  
His hand went to his Elven blade and Vilya burned with malice. He drew the sword and struck Orog down, his black blood spraying the other two Orcs. They trembled and fell to the floor in fear and servitude.  
  
"Get up you idiots," said Angelus "Go to the river and give word to the Uruk-hai. We make South at dawn. Search the halls and burn everything. Kill anyone you find."  
  
The Orcs rose and made to leave.  
  
"Wait," called Angelus raising his hand "Everyone except the children," he gave a sinister grin "Bring them to me."  
  
The Orcs ran off and Angelus returned to the balcony.  
  
"Spike," he said "Brings back memories this does. Remember it?" he laughed "Boxer Rebellion, China, what was it? 1900?" he shook his head "Those were the times, the four of us, you, me, Drew and Darla, four generations. We were the best, killing, feeding, defiling."  
  
Spike looked confused.  
  
"You," he said "You had your bloody soul back then. Good show but, had me right fooled."  
  
"Me?" said Angelus shocked "What are you talking about? I was big and bad and evil. The children, the wives, the newborns," he shuddered "A soul... please."  
  
"Um, hello," said Spike "Romanian Woods, 1898, gypsies."  
  
"Okay," said Angelus "It happened, but it wasn't me. It was that jack off Angel. I was shining through though, and anyway," he continued "It was completely Darla's fault. She wanted the girl, not me. It's all changed now but, we're back, Angelus and William."  
  
"Spike," the other vampire chimed in.  
  
"And this is our playground."  
  
"Angelus," said Spike.  
  
Angelus ignored him.  
  
"Wish that little bitch Faith was her now."  
  
"Angelus," said Spike.  
  
"I'd show her. Snap her neck. Drink her."  
  
"Mate!" yelled Spike.  
  
"What?!" returned Angelus annoyed.  
  
"The rooms on fire," said Spike simply.  
  
Angelus looked to the burning walls.  
  
"God damn it," he said.  
  
He re-sheathed his sword and ran from the room, Spike following him into the night with a last happy look at the broken forms of Elledan and Elrohir.

* * *

"These three are all we found," growled an Uruk-hai troop "The rest were burned, their parents' dead."  
  
The Uruk threw something to the ground, three Elven children, two girls and a boy.  
  
Angelus and Spike sat near a fire to the West of the city. They bathed in the moonlight under a large oak. The children stood there huddled, the smallest hidden behind the other two. Angelus spoke.  
  
"You," he said and pointed to the girl. None moved and two Goblins came and restrained the older pair.  
  
"No," they cried as the smaller was pushed forward.  
  
"It's okay," said Angelus "I won't hurt you; I just want to be your friend."  
  
The Elf child looked at him and Angelus smiled.  
  
"What's your name?" he said, a faint anticipation in his tone.  
  
"Lillen," she said, a mere whisper in the deadly night.  
  
"That's a pretty name," he said "Are these your brother and sister?"  
  
Lillen turned her brilliant green eyes on the other two.  
  
"Yes," she said pointing to each in turn "That is my sister Vana and my brother Olvar."  
  
"Lillen," cried Olvar "Tell them nothing."  
  
"Mamma said she was going for food," said Lillen  
  
"And she was," said Angelus "I saw her and she told me to give you a message. Come here and I'll tell you."  
  
Muffled cried came from Vana and Olvar. It seemed Lillen wanted to turn but she was held by Angelus' gaze.  
  
"What did mamma say?" said Lillen.  
  
"Oh," Angelus smiled "It was just for you. Come here and I will whisper it in your ear."  
  
Lillen smiled and walked forward, her innocence glowing in her satin skin. All fear lost to her. She came close and leant down. Angelus moved Lillen's hair behind her ear and rested his cheek on hers so that his mouth was right next to her ear, his hand resting on her shoulder.  
  
"What did she say?" Lillen asked, almost excited at this game.  
  
Angelus whispered to her so quietly none other hear.  
  
"Be... afraid."  
  
Lillen fell to the ground, her neck broken, her immortality taken from her, the glow about her gone; her eyes open, staring into those of her killer. Angelus stood, filled with hatred.  
  
"Feed her to the dogs," he said.  
  
He looked into the night and gave a roar. Silence fell, his face burning scarlet in the morning sunlight.  
  
"Get up and get ready," he yelled "We move."  
  
The cries went up of ten thousand evil creatures and the ground shook with the thunder of their feet.  
  
"Bind their hands," Angelus told the Goblins, turning to Vana and Olvar "But not their legs... They run with the rest of the apes."

* * *

With such speed the army ran that even as the sun rose to its highest point, Eregion sat upon their left. As they passed, a chorus of devilish singing went up through the ranks, cries of hatred and triumph, cries that shook the trees and grass, so long ago that the Elves looked upon. The beasts did not tire but flew with frightening pace on and on further south, the peaks of the Misty Mountains growing ever higher and their sides more sheer.  
  
Angelus and Spike rode at the forefront of the troops flanked by Orcs on Wargs. They found their horses in Rivendel and by the hand of Vilya they were swayed to carry their new masters.  
  
"My Lord," a deep cry came from behind.  
  
Angelus and spike slowed, their army sweeping around them, continuing South.  
  
"What is it?" asked Angelus.  
  
"It's the Elves my Lord, they tire. Shall we carry them?"  
  
"No," said Angelus, his eyes narrowing, turning his horse and speeding against the black waves. Spike followed, flashes of excitement crossing his face.  
  
Angelus halted looking North. Not far beyond, a circled band of Uruks came onwards, midnight pikes shining high in the East changing breeze.  
  
Within the circle ran Vana and Olvar, their heads bowed, their pace steadily defiant. As Angelus dismounted Vana fell to the ground to a yell of harsh laughter. She was lifted to her feet and pushed forward, an Uruk- hai captain revealing a whip and lashing her across her back. She cried aloud to another storm of cheers. The forth coming Uruks passed Angelus and Spike and the Elves halted, the other troops continuing on, a cleared space of several yards surrounding them. The Elves were cast down, their faces in the dirt, clouds of choking dust rising with their breath causing them to gag. Their hands were bound behind their backs slashing their milky skin. They lay still, small whimpers coming from Vana. Their feet were torn apart, bleeding, and studded with rock and metal, blackened and bruised. Angelus looked at them with disgust.  
  
"You don't run?" he asked casually, not looking at the fallen.  
  
He got no answer.  
  
"Do I talk just to hear my own voice?" he spat.  
  
Spike adorned a vicious smile but said nothing.  
  
"Be good little Elves and ANSWER ME!" roared Angelus.  
  
"Natha daged aen," [They are all going to die] Olvar winced into the ground.  
  
Fury flashed in Angelus' eyes but he quickly extinguished it giving a wry smile. He walked forward and lifted Olvar to his feet. Olvar swayed groggily as Angelus knelt to look into his face, almost seeming to read his thoughts. Again Angelus smiled and stood and turned his back. Spike and the Uruks looked curious until Angelus spun around and struck out at Olvar, his failing form strewn on the ground, the left side of his face crushed, his scarlet blood spraying the rocks, still spilling from the large gash. Spike roared with laughter still upon his horse and he turned and sped off. Vana screamed and looked terrified between Angelus and her brother. Angelus licked the blood from the back of his hand and stooped to the unconscious from of the Elven boy. Reaching down he cast his hand upon Olvar's face and pooled the blood over it. Angelus then went to Vana and stood before her, tears welling in her eyes. Angelus held his hand up, the scarlet blood shockingly red in the midmorning sun.  
  
"Let's hope," he whispered "You don't inherit your brother's mouth."  
  
With that he smeared Olvar's blood down Vana's face and onto her already ruined dress. She screamed out, hysterical as it seeped into her skin, filling her senses, blinding her eyes and staining her face. She took several steps backward screaming at the ground, looking to nothingness, lost to her own horrific visions. Angelus stepped behind Vana and cupped her mouth with his bloodied hand. Her cries were silenced as she breathed frantically, eyes darting in all directions, needing to escape. Somewhere behind Vana there was the unmistakable sound of a dagger being unsheathed. Angelus lent to her ear and spoke to her much as he did to her sister Lillen.  
  
"Play nice, you live for a while longer... don't," a slicing sound cut the air as though the blade severed heavy fabric. Angelus gave a great sniff then let the thousands of strands of Vana's hair fall in front of her eyes. "You'll be punished," he finished.  
  
Vana's legs gave way and Angelus cast her to the ground. Olvar stirred as the vampire got back upon his horse. Angelus gave a psychotic smile.  
  
"Bring them," he said "They still might be useful."  
  
As the sun started to wane slowly Westwards Angelus rode again, back to the forefront of his Orcish army.

* * *

So dark were the clouds above that night was total. Neither moon nor star shone through the ink black sky. As the company continued South the stone beneath was washed with scarlet light, while the Eastern breeze closed in bitterly about them.  
  
As night continued to deepen torrents of rain fell from the sky and Angelus halted his brood.  
  
"Sodding rain," snarled Spike as the icy droplets caressed his face, blinding him and soaking him to his core. "How much further?" the vampire pleaded, looking to Angelus.  
  
He however had stopped dead.  
  
"You smell that?" he asked Spike quietly, his eyes darting into the rocky shadows.  
  
"Smell what?" said Spike "All I can smell is Orc... Bleed'n saturated by their stink we are."  
  
Several of the surrounding Orcs gave indignant growls but said nothing further.  
  
"You," called Angelus to an Uruk scout "What do you smell?"  
  
His dark, scarred face clouded by night turned in all directions. With speed his midnight hand went to his sword.  
  
"Goblins my Lord," it growled "Not of our company."  
  
He gave another great sniff and drew his weapon.  
  
"From the mines of Moria by their scent... Maybe twenty, due East into the mountains."  
  
"Good," said Angelus "Take two hundred fighters, I want none to escape. Kill them all but their leader, bring him to me. Do as you will with the carcases."  
  
The Uruk growled jovially and sped off yelling orders to the troops.  
  
"What you want more for?" asked Spike now shielding himself against the rain with a small shield.  
  
"Never you mind Spike," was all Angelus said with a smile "Just know it's gonna be fun."  
  
As the dead of night passed all the army was halted, sheer cliff faces towering above them on their left.  
  
"Why here?" asked Spike confused.  
  
He left Angelus to his devices and did not much yet ask of his plans.  
  
"There," said Angelus pointing to two ancient trees, uprooted, their skeletal limbs lying forlorn in the water.  
  
A great lake stretched on their right, deep and dark and still, like silent crystal and hellish marble, unmoving. About the trees lay boulders and littered stone, carved by skilled hands.  
  
"I want this cleared," shouted Angelus and at once the Uruks sped forward to clear the entrance.  
  
Hours passed and still the cave was no nearer being freed, and even so, such a small entrance would take nearly the same amount of time for the Orcs to enter. As morning neared Spike went to the waters edge. Laying there was a stone engraved with ancient runes.  
  
"What's that say?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
Angelus in casual tones answered.  
  
"The halls of Durin... Lord of Moria... Speak friend... And enter."  
  
Spike looked shocked.  
  
"How the bloody hell do you know that?" he asked.  
  
"You know Spike," said Angelus "I don't really know."  
  
All was silent and calm now as Spike continued.  
  
"Well what's that mean?"  
  
"Simple," said Angelus looking dangerous "Say the password and the doors will open."  
  
"And what's the password?" asked Spike.  
  
Angelus gave a wicked grin.  
  
"Ka-boom."  
  
Angelus turned and threw a flaming torch at the still constricted entrance. The mountain shook and the ground quaked as fire and stone and ash filled the sky. So terrible was the noise that the Orcs fell the ground and trembled. Huge shelfs of rock soared one thousand feet into the air before crashing into the damp earth. Debris showered down around them and Spike spat dirt and mud from his mouth.  
  
"Well that did the trick," he smiled.  
  
"Yeah," answered Angelus "But that was the last and lot of Santa's gunpowder."  
  
The chasm made was large enough for fifteen men to walk abreast and high enough even for six Uruks head to foot. As the dust cleared Angelus gave his orders. He prepared his ranks to move, ten thousand fireflies dancing in the blackness, their brilliant flame stuttering in the breeze.  
  
"My Lord," a harsh call came from the void of night.  
  
Muffled cries followed, ending with the bloodied Goblin captain falling at the feet of the vampires. The Goblin was lifted to his feet by two Uruks and restrained by his arms. His eyes were ablaze with fury, deep pits of malice and contempt. The Goblin tried to charge down Angelus, shrieking in its hellish tongue. Angelus stepped up to it mere inches from its face.  
  
"Common tongue, maggot," he hissed.  
  
Still the Goblin shrieked and cursed in its dark language. A small smile creased Angelus' face.  
  
"I love it when they pay hard ball."  
  
Angelus drew a dagger from his side and a deafening cry rang out. The vampire drew back and held in his hand the bloodied, severed ear of the struggling Goblin.  
  
"You're going to help me," Angelus said casually, gazing nonplussed towards the gaping hole in the side of the Goblin's head.  
  
"I will never help you, never!" the Goblin roared.  
  
It snorted then spat black, congealed fluid at Angelus' feet.  
  
Angelus smirked.  
  
"Spike," he called over his shoulder.  
  
The blonde vampire came forward wearing a grin.  
  
"Bout time I got a word in," Spike said reaching out an upturned palm towards Angelus.  
  
He placed the dagger he held in Spike's hand then looked again at the Moria beast.  
  
"You're going to be our guide, Goblin," said Angelus through the lifting gloom. "You're going to take us to your master."  
  
The Goblin gave a great sneer.  
  
"Find your own way man scum, Badook will show you nothing."  
  
"What's with Goblins and talking in the third person?" asked Angelus.  
  
"Finger," he said simply to Spike.  
  
Spike stepped to the Goblin and thrust him to the ground. There it lay; face down in the granulated stone, shrieking as the Uruks pressed their armoured knees into his back, his arms held out to the sides. Spike knelt beside Badook, the gleam of morning colouring his blade with a blue sheen. He grasped Badook's hand and pushed it hard into the dirt. A choked cry filled the air as Spike stood.  
  
"Nice clean cut," he said, observing the severed thumb of the Goblin.  
  
Still it resisted.  
  
"Kill me if you wish, more will come in my place. I show you nothing." Its words punctuated with the cries of pain at its severed digit.  
  
"Finger," said Angelus simply once more.  
  
Again a cry rang out and Spike stood and tossed Badook's middle finger casually over his shoulder.  
  
"NEVER!" screamed the Goblin again.  
  
"Finger," said Angelus, again in the same easy tones, the slightest comedic flecks of emotion in his voice.  
  
Spike ran the blackened dagger over the Goblin's two remaining fingers, having just thrown the smallest finger aside.  
  
"Which one next mate? Or you going to play nice like?"  
  
"Yes," cried Badook "We helps, we helps."  
  
"Finger," said Angelus with a satisfied smile.  
  
A final cry rang out as Spike cut Badook's ring finger from his hand.  
  
"We said we help! Why do you cut my finger off again?" Badook cried reproachfully at Angelus.  
  
"One for the road," he replied.  
  
Spike grinned and lifted the cowering Goblin to its feet. All resistance had been cut from him. He feared these newcomers; he feared their power and their sway.  
  
Angelus turned, his face contorted, his topaz eyes glinting in the growing light. He spoke to the Goblin and his voice was venomous.  
  
"Every time you stumble, every time you stop, every time you breath, you lose another appendage, and let's face it... there are only so many fingers and toes I can cut off before you start getting called Mary."  
  
Badook quaked and nodded his head in servitude. Spike grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground near the mine entrance.  
  
"Lead on," said Angelus.  
  
Badook rose, cupping the bloodied stump that was his hand. As light engulfed the vampires and their army the troops marched forth, beginning their trek through the long dark or Moria.

* * *

The army marched on, ten thousand troops wending their way through the narrow and broken paths of the ancient Dwarf city, the captured Goblin turning here and there through the virtual shadow. Through seven levels and innumerable chambers they went, most littered with ancient texts and decayed bones of the fallen Dwarven warriors. Without warning the roof sped upwards, so high it was impossible to judge its length. Hundreds of stone pillars towered above them and fell into darkness. Badook halted and turned sheepishly to his masters'.  
  
"What?" asked Angelus, but he too sensed the presence, a feeling so great as though being observed by thousands upon thousands of eyes.  
  
"You led us it this you prat," said Spike dangerously.  
  
Before them in the shadowy distance, and from midnight fissures high above, spilled thousands of Goblins. Wide lamp like eyes glowed menacingly in the poorly lit surrounds. The forces of Isengard let loose deafening cries matched by the high pitched shrieks of their foe. Swords were drawn and arrows fitted to crossbows. Battle was upon them when a cry went up and so loud was the shout that both armies stuttered.  
  
"HOLD!" Angelus cried, his right fist raised in the air, again drawn about him a blue sheen of terrible power.  
  
Both sides held and both waited in silence. Angelus turned to the forefront of his warriors.  
  
"Boys," he said comically "No fighting just yet. You have to play nice a little while longer. Stay here, I'll be back soon."  
  
As he turned to make his way to the far side of the chamber he called back.  
  
"Spike," he said "Bring the dessert."  
  
Across the mountainous chamber walked Angelus and Spike. Before them went Badook with a single flaming torch held high above him, his other hand cradled in front. Trailing behind Spike on a length of bloodied rope were the Elvish children, staggering from exhaustion and overpowering injury. They walked in silence being looked upon by innumerable enemies. As they reached the far side of the chamber they were halted by a Goblin commander.  
  
"Howdy," said Angelus "Nice day."  
  
The Goblin drew its sword and held it at Angelus' chest. The dark warrior stood at the same height as the vampire, clothed in fur and leather, an ancient symbol branded on his left cheek.  
  
"Why have you come here?" it asked.  
  
Its voice was hollow and raspy.  
  
"To surrender of course," said Angelus with a quizzical look.  
  
The Goblin looked confused also but then it gave a low hiss.  
  
"Do not play games with me, man. Even a host as great as your's is dwarfed by our own. Since the Battle of Five Armies we have swelled to a number five times your's."  
  
Angelus looked at the Goblin warriors before him, their eyes glowing pale blue, and simply held his hands before him, wrists upturned, fists together.  
  
"Very well," said the commander "Your impudence will be settled before our master. Bring them." he cried and Angelus and Spike were seized and led forwards.  
  
They were taken again through many corridors till before them rose huge wooden doors, carved from some ancient tree and wrought about with iron. Two sentinels guarded these doors and as they saw the commander's approach they were opened.  
  
Before them sat a stone grey Goblin, as big as a troll, clothed in dark fur and chain mail. He sat lazily drinking dark liquid from a pewter goblet.  
  
"The prisoners my Lord," said the commander and bowed aside.  
  
The chief Goblin surveyed them for a time then spoke in a deep, powerful voice.  
  
"You bring armies here? You seek to gain my throne? Speak, men!" he roared.  
  
"We are not men," said Angelus looking seriously at the chief "And do not seek to take your throne. We came here to form allies; we seek friendship, not battle."  
  
The chief laughed.  
  
"You come here with ten thousand troops and do not seek battle? I do not take kindly to mistruths."  
  
"Smarter then I gave him credit for," Angelus whispered to Spike.  
  
"I bring a gift to show our good intention," said Angelus loudly again.  
  
Spike pulled on the rope he held and the Elves fell to the floor beside him. The chief let out a terrible roar and swords were drawn about the vampires.  
  
"You bring, Elves, here?" he shrieked.  
  
"They are but children," answered Angelus "For sport, or whatever you desire to be their fate."  
  
The chief looked upon Vana and Olvar and he smiled.  
  
"Very well," he said "I will have the children, their fates, and yours also." He looked to the sentinels "Kill them."  
  
Before any could move Angelus was before the chief.  
  
"Bad move," he spat and the head of the chief clattered to the floor.  
  
The other Goblins stood horrified. How was it that he killed their master? They did not hold anger; it was fear that grew inside them. They cast their weapons on the floor and cowered at the walls. Angelus discarded the chief's gnarled blade and retook his own from the captain.  
  
"That's twelve kittens you owe me now William," said Angelus smiling.  
  
"Yeah alright, alright," said Spike downhearted.  
  
Angelus picked up the chiefs head and drew back the wooden doors. He turned to the sentinels.  
  
"Send word for all to gather in the great chamber, you have five minutes."  
  
Angelus and Spike were led through the honeycombed tunnels and finally came out onto a large stone shelf. Fifty feet below sixty thousand warriors stood in silence looking up at the two. Not a clatter of arms or the scrape of feet could be heard. Angelus raised his right hand and from it, bathed in blue light, was the severed head of the chief. Angelus cast it over the edge and it fell at the feet of the swarming warriors.  
  
"Your chief is dead," said Angelus "I slew him as he gazed upon the horror in my eyes."  
  
Vilya burned brighter and Angelus continued.  
  
"You have found your new masters, and they are us. You will serve us completely or you will fall at our hands."  
  
Silence was total and blue light erupted from Angelus.  
  
"Do you SWEAR?!!!" he roared.  
  
"We swear," the reply came of his troops, decayed and wrathful.  
  
The light faded and Angelus smiled.  
  
"Then to a new age," he continued "To the fall of Elves and men and to the time of the Orcs."  
  
Cheers filled the cavern, shaking the walls, the bark of sword on shield chorused in the shadow and as it started to fade two small figures were brought forward, terror on their faces as they looked down at the hellish tide.  
  
"A gift," said Angelus "For my brood."  
  
Angelus held Olvar and placed a dagger to his throat. With a clean movement Olvar's scarlet blood sprayed the stone below and he was cast into the sea of black. The army cheered as he fell and rejoiced as the few nearest to the smashed figure fed on the carcass. Vana looked down knowing her fate. Spike knelt behind her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Bye little bit," he said.  
  
Spike then cut her throat and cast her over the shelf also.  
  
"What now?" he asked elated.  
  
"We go to the bridge," said Angelus.  
  
Through broken stone and charcoaled rock the vampires went. They descended deeper into the mine and were met by the sounds of construction. Resounding blasts like summer thunder rang through the torch lit cavern.  
  
"The wizard cast it down my Lord," said a Goblin worker "We have only now made it strong enough for travel. It was needed, for the mountain paths have become dangerous even to us."  
  
Angelus and Spike looked upon the fallen bridge of Khazad-dum. On the West side great wooden pylons and thick chain had been set to reinforce the Orcish labour. Like ants, hundreds of Orcs and Goblins went over the structure laying the new path. Cave Trolls carried great stone sleepers and carted the ruined slag away.  
  
"How long until it is finished?" asked Angelus turning to a worker.  
  
"I could not say my Lord."  
  
In a flash of silver the Orc lay dead, so easily beheaded by the Elven blade that its lustre was not stained black with blood.  
  
"It nears completion my Lord," came a familiar harsh voice that was the Goblin commander.  
  
"They have two days to make it strong," said Angelus.  
  
"Two days to make it strong for what my Lord?" retuned the captain.  
  
Angelus twitched but smiled at the Goblin.  
  
"To make it strong enough for sixty thousand troops to cross."  
  
The captain stood aghast.  
  
"You would leave the mines unguarded?" it hissed.  
  
Angelus looked around the ancient delving.  
  
"I have no need of it." He looked dangerously at the captain. "Or of servants that question me. Spike, kill him."  
  
The captain drew his sword.  
  
"To me troops, to me," he cried, but none came.  
  
The workers stopped and looked upon him but did not move.  
  
"They plot against us," the Goblin roared but still none came with aid.  
  
All returned to work and Spike sauntered forward.  
  
"How would you like it mate? In the head? In the chest? Or should I just surprise you eh?  
  
The Goblin charged, sword raised, but Spike outmatched him. With a glide of steel the captain's arm fell, sword still in hand, his dusty cries muted by the Orcish metal smiths. Spike grasped the Goblin's throat, choking it, all attempts to free itself useless. He stepped forward, walking it backward until they stood on the very edge of the black chasm. Spike looked laughingly into its eyes.  
  
"Off you go then," he said and withdrew his hold.  
  
The captain fell back and down, down into the ice crystal lake, one thousand feet below.

* * *

"It's quiet," said Spike looking before him, a sea of green raising into threatening, swaying trees, the field veiled by the midnight sky. "Maybe no ones home," Spike prompted Angelus again.  
  
"No," said Angelus "They're there, watch... Badook," he called.  
  
The now healed Goblin sprang forward.  
  
"Go to the edge of the trees," said Angelus curiously "Tell me what you see."  
  
"As you wish," replied the Goblin and he leapt forward through the shadowed blades.  
  
Through the low mist spawning in the distance, Badooks's dark form could just be seen, the furls of vapour broken by his pace.  
  
"What's the point...?" Spike began but Angelus cut him off.  
  
At that moment six arrows sped from the shadow of the trees, their ivory shafts piercing the Goblin armour and sinking deep into the flesh. The dark shape of Badook fell backwards and was lost from sight. Angelus grinned.  
  
"Burn it," he said.  
  
With that the cries of the generals went up and sixty thousand Orcs, Goblins and Uruk-hai sped into the ancient wood of Lothlorien.

* * *

Mallorn spread before the vampires, towering trees crystal white, glowing faintly in the sultry air. They were alone, two sole figures walking briskly through the eerie night.  
  
"You know where we're going?" asked Spike with a furtive look at Angelus.  
  
"Yep," said Angelus.  
  
"You gonna tell me?" Spike prompted again.  
  
"All in good time, William," replied Angelus, his pace quickening.  
  
It was a strange place that sped off in the distance, the luminous spring all about. Intricate dwellings of birch and oak sat out, one hundred feet above, their milky stairs wending their way down to the forest floor. As they continued Spike caught movement from above, possibly no more then a sparrow flitting from one branch to another, but it unnerved him. Again he heard it, but this time from another direction, it sounded louder this time, and moving faster.  
  
"Angelus mate," said Spike "There's something here."  
  
"They're in the trees," replied Angelus "The Elves. They followed us here."  
  
He looked on, not slowing at all. All at once the sound vanished.  
  
"Down," roared Angelus.  
  
Three bolts shot from the shadow striking Spike.  
  
"That's it," he growled.  
  
Spike reached to each and broke the shafts. His face turned and he drew his blade. Six Elves sprang from the trees, swords raised. Two fell at the blade of Angelus, the burning silver impaling both to the hilt. Spike rounded on two others. One fell to the ground, his neck broken, the other, his head cantering into the undergrowth. Two Elves remained, but they held.  
  
"C'mon boys," said Spike "Ain't got all night."  
  
Their golden armour blazed forward yet their eyes recoiled in fear. One reached to his bow and let loose and arrow. Spike caught the holly branch and cast it to the ground.  
  
"Never again," he whispered.  
  
He charged the two Elves. The left fell, his throat cut, while the other exhaled, his breath caught in his crushed lung. Spike's weapon stung through the Elven armour, the Elf sinking forward, further onto the blade.  
  
"Good make this Elvish stuff," contemplated spike as the Elf died there upon his sword.  
  
Spike withdrew the shaft and the Elven warrior fell to the ground, his ancient years and beauty taken. Spike looked up and saw Angelus standing with his arms crossed looking uninterested.  
  
"Can we go now?" he asked Spike.  
  
The blonde vampire re-sheathed his sword and followed Angelus.  
  
The trees opened suddenly into a great glade of two separate levels. The song of water could be heard as a small stream flowed upon their right, ending in a reflective pool of dazzling starlight. A silver basin sat upon a stand of carved wood. Elvish words of power were inscribed on its sides. Their attention here faltered as an Orcish horn sounded somewhere in the distance.  
  
"You do wrong to come here vampires," a voice came from above them.  
  
From the biggest tree in height and girth came an Elf clothed all in white. Adorned on his head was a crown of silver and at his side was a blade of terrible beauty.  
  
"I am Celeborn," he said "Master of these woods. You were folly to come here."  
  
Angelus began to laugh.  
  
"Folly?" he said "Right now sixty thousand of my warriors are tearing apart this forest. You've got no chance."  
  
"More then Elves guard this land," said Celeborn.  
  
"Yeah, well not for long," spat Angelus.  
  
Celeborn reached the bottom of the stair and drew his blade. Angelus did the same with a hungry look about him.  
  
"When you're ready," smiled Angelus.  
  
Celeborn sped forward. With a cry he met Angelus. Angelus stepped aside and lifted his blade to shoulder height. Celeborn was dead. His bloodied form beside his fallen head, his opaque eyes hazed in death, the Elf's mouth open and stained with his blood.  
  
"Efficient," said Spike.  
  
Angelus snorted.  
  
"I love this place."  
  
His laugh subsided and he craned his neck.  
  
"Bring the body," said Angelus.  
  
Spike looked up also.  
  
"Up there? Do you know how high that is? How do you expect-,"  
  
"Spike!" yelled Angelus.  
  
"Alright, just saying is all," said Spike.  
  
He stooped down and lifted Celeborn's head and propped it under his arm. He grabbed Celeborn's body by the left ankle with his other hand and began to drag him unceremoniously up the spiralling stair.  
  
"Sodding Elves," he added to himself as the bloodied head of Celeborn kept slipping from his grasp.  
  
Angelus arrived in the hall of Celeborn, its blindingly white, pure radiance filling him. Behind him came Spike, a thick river of scarlet blood marking his path.  
  
"Bout bloody time we reached the top... Hello?" he said loosing his grip on Celeborn's leg and dropping his head also.  
  
Galadriel's eyes lingered on her fallen husband, silent teas streaming her face. She looked upon the vampires and spoke with power.  
  
"I knew of your coming even before you crossed these borders."  
  
Galadriel was not showing her unfathomed sense of loss.  
  
"Intuitive little thing aren't you," said Angelus.  
  
"I have looked into your futures and I saw death," she said "You should not have come here."  
  
"You know your bitch said the same thing... and he's dead." Angelus adorned a pondering look "Can ya see the outcome?"  
  
Galadriel stood from her ivory throne. A commanding voice shook the room yet her lips did not move.  
  
"You will leave here."  
  
"Okay," said Spike.  
  
Until now he had remained quiet, yet he faltered at her command. He made to move.  
  
"Stay where you are William," spat Angelus, and Spike stayed.  
  
"Okay," he said again.  
  
Angelus laughed.  
  
"You're gonna have to do better then... AHHH!!!"  
  
Angelus let out cries of pain. Galadriel had him in an unblinking stare. Angelus gripped his hair and fell to his knees, doubling up in pain and falling onto his side. Spike looked from Angelus to Galadriel then turned and made to attack. She now put her gaze upon him and a look of shock and fear was cast over his features. Time seemed to stand still, Angelus crying in agony on the floor and the innumerable images flashing before his eyes. Spike did not falter though. He took a step forward then was thrown backward by an immense invisible force. He crashed through the wooden structure that was the hall of Celeborn and fell hundreds of feet to the forest floor.  
  
Galadriel looked again upon Angelus, her features unchanged.  
  
"You will leave here," her call came again, this time louder even then the first.  
  
"Get... out... of... my... HEAD!" screamed Angelus and Galadriel's gaze was broken.  
  
She stumbled slightly and blinked in the blinding light. Angelus stood groggily, hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Powerful little witch aren't you," he said.  
  
Angelus made to advance but Galadriel lifted her right hand and from it came a lite more radiant and sad then any star in the heavens.  
  
"You will stay!" Galadriel commanded pointing at the vampire, and Angelus halted, stopped by some ancient magic.  
  
Galadriel's hand did not falter.  
  
"Leave!" roared the voice again as though from her spirit then from her lips.  
  
Angelus' fists clenched and he bent the will of Vilya.  
  
"Leave!" Galadriel screamed once more.  
  
"I... will... NOT!" Angelus spat.  
  
Her magic broke and Vilya burned upon his hand, a terrible aura drawn about him, deathly blue and unmoving. Galadriel faltered. Her eyes widened as she looked upon his hand.  
  
"Vilya!" she gasped "This was its fate! You took it from the hand of Elrond. A beast to wear an Elven ring of power... Never!" she hissed.  
  
Galadriel met his eyes and drew herself up. Nanya erupted and so did she. Her hair was cast back and glowed as the sun, her skin radiating fluorescent blue. Her being seemed to fill the entire chamber. She would suffer this vampire no longer.  
  
"Hear the voice of Nanya," she screamed, her voice deep and menacing.  
  
She carried in her speech the power of Valinor and all the magic's of the Elves.  
  
"You are cast out demon. You have no power here. I curse thee down into the depths of Mandos."  
  
So bright was the light that shone from Galadriel that Angelus had to shield his eyes.  
  
"LEAVE!!!" she bellowed.  
  
So terrible was her last cry that if Angelus did not hold Vilya it would have been his end. But Angelus did not wane. He grew. His savage anger and hatred wielded by the blue stone. His face turned and his eyes shone amber, his vampiric face contorted with rage and struggle. He raised his right fist before him and Vilya exploded.  
  
The structure quaked and the forest shook. A mile away the armies faltered, struck dumb by the radiating power. The sky coursed with light and thunder, the deafening tremors increasing. Nanya was matched, all the life and being of Elf and vampire raging against one another. Time stopped. For one moment all was ended was the power of their battle.  
  
"LEAVE!!!" Galadriel screamed.  
  
"NO!!!" roared Angelus.  
  
He stepped forward, he broke her hold. Angelus drew his blade and struck her down, her ruby blood spraying across the crystal room, and in that instant Lothlorien was destroyed. As her form fell, the trees withered, the rivers turned black and the hellish Orc army devoured its Elven foe. The angelic light faded.  
  
Angelus fell to his knees taking deep shuddering breaths, his eyes and mind burning from the onslaught.  
  
"Son... of... a... bitch," Spike moaned as he stumbled from the blackened stair into the chamber, a deep gash spread over his right eye.  
  
He bled from his mouth and nose and eyes, he crawled as though broken in many places.  
  
"Eat her," Angelus sighed.  
  
"What?" said Spike looking dazed.  
  
"God damn it, Spike," spat Angelus getting to his feet.  
  
He grabbed Spike by the back of his jacket and threw him across the room to beside the dead Elf.  
  
"I said EAT HER!" Angelus yelled.  
  
Spike put out his right hand and felt for her arm. He placed Galadriel's wrist to his mouth even as the silken lustre fell from her skin. Spike fed. He drained her then threw her arm back across her chest. He lay there gasping.  
  
"You know, I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad. The old lot tastes better then Slayer, don't you recon?"  
  
Spike got to his feet as though recharged and slightly healed.  
  
"I do," said Angelus "But there's more you have yet to take from her then just her blood."  
  
Spike looked down. Galadriel lay there, as grey as stone, her ancient blood pooled about her from the cut in her neck. The floor and far right wall were stained red from the spray that sped across them. But in the darkened room one thing still shone. Like a star on earth it glowed on her finger, Nanya, the ring of Adamant. Spike lifted her hand and took it from her finger. It was cold as ice and he was transfixed by it. Around Galadriel's neck was a Mithril chain.  
  
"This'll do," said Spike.  
  
He took the chain from the fallen Elf and fed the ring onto it. As the latch of the chain clasped about his neck Spike gasped. He stretched out his arms for balance as a white sheen covered him. He breathed it in.  
  
"I can't describe it," he said "I can feel it, I can feel everything. It's like, its like a constant orgasm is what it is."  
  
"Yeah," said Angelus "But that bit wears off after an hour."  
  
Spike looked victoriously to Angelus.  
  
"What now?"  
  
But Angelus did not answer. Very near to them war cries went up and Orc horns sounded once more. Spike grabbed Galadriel, lifting her as if she were no more then a feather pillow, and Angelus carried the two bits of Celeborn. They descended the stair and were met by three lone Elves fleeing the tides of Orcs and Goblins. The king and queen of Lorien were cast at their feet as they halted in terror at the site of the two vampires. They stood, disbelieving, until the swarm of black consumed them and smashed their forms into nothingness.

* * *

The new day had passed and night was falling once more. The heads of Galadriel and Celeborn were cast on pikes and set before the war camp. The grey mist of dying smoke clung in the air, a victory that left nothing more then ruined spoils. Angelus called the generals to council before the sun had set.  
  
"We move tonight," he said "We make South. It's time we payed the men of this world a little visit."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Spike "I am a bit peckish."  
  
The camp was dismantled and repacked as the scarlet sun slowly sank behind the Misty Mountains. The horns rang out from the deathly trees and the regiments departed. South along the Anduin they ran, past the field of Celebrant and over the river Limlight. Not fifty miles away the forest of Fangorn loomed upon their right, threatening malice in its boughs. The crossing of the Limlight was difficult; it marked the Northern border of Rohan and of the world of men. Its sides were steep and it flowed quickly from the forest. A path across was found but soon destroyed by the armoured feet of the Uruks. The Wold opened up before them, a vast expanse of grass and farmland.  
  
The moon was reaching its highest point when spike looked upon it. On the very edge of his demon site he thought he caught something pass over its silver face. He stopped and watched as again two more shot over, moving as black wind. Before he could stop Angulus a deafening scream filled the air, a high-pitched hellish scream that made the army tremble.  
  
"Nazgul," the warriors yelled "The Nazgul have come."  
  
Nine foul winged beasts swooped down upon them, harnessed by the kings of old, iron and shadow. The screams came again and the troops scattered. Angelus and Spike were left alone, the hellish steeds oaring the Goblins into the shadows. The nine landed in the bitter grass and one called to the vampires in a deep hiss.  
  
"We bring tidings from The Eye," it declared "You carry something to great want of the Lord Sauron."  
  
"Well there's your first mistake telling us that mate," said Spike.  
  
Angelus looked uneasy for the first time. He could feel the power of Angmar. It was not fear he felt but the fate of potential dealings with the Wraiths.  
  
"Lord Sauron gives you two choices," the Witch King declared again "Relinquish the rings of power to The Eye and join his service, or perish."  
  
Angelus seemed to break from deep thought.  
  
"So what's with 'The Eye'," he said "Is there 'The Foot' or 'The Nose' perhaps?"  
  
The Witch King screamed but the vampires did not falter or recoil in fear. Indeed they laughed.  
  
"Get back on your donkeys and fly home," said Angelus "We bow to no one."  
  
The Wraiths hissed deeply and their cries went up again.  
  
"A friendship with Sauron is not easily thrown aside. We will not leave until an agreement is reached," said the Witch King.  
  
"I thought one just was," said Angelus raising an eyebrow.  
  
The Witch King placed his hand into a black leather pouch on the side of his saddle. From it he pulled something large and round draped in black satin cloth. The Wraith dismounted and stood before Angelus and Spike. The vampires had to look up to meet the horrible metal mask where the Wraith's face should be.  
  
"He wishes to speak to you," was all it hissed.  
  
It withdrew the cloth to reveal a palantir.  
  
"Hey," said Spike "Just like the one in Santa's workshop."  
  
Spike went to move forward but Angelus held him back.  
  
"No William," he said "I'll go."  
  
Angelus walked up to the Wraith. He looked into the black orb. Its insides were darker then night yet woven with silver. The Witch king held it before his eyes.  
  
"Place your hand upon it and look deep into the palantir."  
  
Angelus did so. He raised his right hand and rested it on top of the black sphere. He looked into its depths and saw only void. He tapped his pointer finger on the orb and stole a quick glance at the Wraith.  
  
"Um, I think its bro-,"  
  
But Angelus did not finish. He squinted and looked deep into the palantir's core where a spark of red had formed. The silver mist swirled and caught flame. Angelus' eyes opened wide in shock. The once black shape was an erupting of fire, consumed with ever moving red light. Angelus tried to remove his hand but he couldn't. His arm shook and his hand burned. He growled and tried to release his gaze. Angelus turned his head, closing his eyes, yet his head was snapped back and his lids seemed to be forced open. The vampire was in pain. The Eye had him.  
  
"What is your name?" it demanded.  
  
Angelus tried to break free, withhold at all costs, but it was in vain.  
  
"Tell me your name," it said again.  
  
The voice was dead and cold. It held no fair tones but did not course with falsity.  
  
"Angelus," he said "My name is Angelus."  
  
"How did you come to be in this world?" it asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Angelus.  
  
"LIAR!!!" The Eye roared "I see your mind. You would do well not to lie to me."  
  
Angelus could not withstand his word.  
  
"Some magic, I- I don't know exactly."  
  
"You have something of mine I want," it said.  
  
Rage filled the vampire.  
  
"They are mine," he spat "I took them. I keep them."  
  
The Eye went silent.  
  
"If you wish to wield them then perhaps we can cooperate," it said finally.  
  
"I told your boy already, we bow to no one," said Angelus.  
  
"No," said The Eye "You misunderstand me. I do not seek to rule you, simply to reach a... combined initiative."  
  
"No," said Angelus without hesitation.  
  
"Oh," returned The Eye, now with the tone of one losing patients "But I have something you desire. Yes, I deem you would like this very much."  
  
"I doubt it," said Angelus.  
  
The Eye turned to look over Angelus' shoulder. He followed its gaze. From blackness came a sweeping vision, green planes of emerald grass, cantering horses and villages with thatched roofs. It sped on, a great structure atop a hill, crowned with wooden steeds and adorned with gold. And so it went on, over a crystal river, running from clustering mountains. They loomed up. The quickening sky fading as the mountains soared upon the left. Into a great crescent the vision fled and before Angelus was a great stone structure, a Deeping Wall and a great ascending tower. The vision swept the wall. Men and Elves were there, preparing for battle. Into a fire lit room it finally went, and there, at a handsome crafted table sat... the Slayers. Angelus began to laugh, almost hysterical at the feeling rising inside him.  
  
The palantir went dead, no more then a blackened stone. Angelus stumbled slightly.  
  
"What happened mate?" asked spike "You just went all quiet like, not moving, not talking, and what's so bloody funny?"  
  
Angelus shook his head and looked to the Witch King.  
  
"Tell Sauron he's got himself a deal."  
  
The Witch King recovered the palantir and got back upon his beast. He screamed to his eight and they all took flight, speeding into the East.  
  
"What did you see? What did he show you?" Spike asked.  
  
"Lots of things Spike... Lots of things," said Angelus "He showed me battle, he showed me his land and we laid our plans."  
  
"So where are we going?" said Spike  
  
"To Mordor," said Angelus "We are now allied with Sauron."  
  
He laughed aloud then gave a great sigh of composure.  
  
"But first," he said and he looked away South-West "First William, we are going to visit some old friends." 


	10. Crystal Gazing

A sleepless night washed over the Slayers as they helped to tend the Elves. Gandalf, Theoden and Elrond sat long in council as the skies remained open and morning was still far off. Through the Deep's vast expanse bodies were scattered. Most had been moved into the Glittering Caves, finding comfort where they may, yet the warriors stood out on the harsh stone sheltering in worn stone grooves or under small jottings of rock. Faith shivered as her soaked earth hair hung limp about her shoulders.  
  
"I'm f-freezing B," she said turning her chocolate eyes to the other Slayer "When's our break?"  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"No break, no sitting, no umbrella."  
  
Buffy looked more downhearted then Faith did, he hands cramped with cold and water logged clothes sticking to her small form like ice.  
  
They walked through the length of the Deep handing out damp bread and skins of water to those they met.  
  
"We have water," said one soldier "And would do better for some meat," his eyes dancing over Faith.  
  
Faith shook her head and gave a tired laugh. Buffy stopped her though.  
  
"No hitting the exiles."  
  
Buffy took a quarter of a loaf of dry bread and pushed it into his armoured chest before giving an indignant "Enjoy" and leading Faith off by the arm.  
  
"I can't help it B," said Faith as they ascended a flight of echoing stairs "I have all this pent-up energy."  
  
She stopped at the final step and looked upon an Elven warrior coming towards them.  
  
"And there's a good release," she said raising an eyebrow. Buffy heartily agreed.  
  
They passed countless Elves in shining armour and delicate silk, the Slayer's heads turning wistfully in all directions for prolonged glances at the troops of Rivendell. As their rasion bags emptied a familiar voice met their ears.  
  
"Mae govannen [Well met], mae govannen, mae govannen."  
  
Andrew stopped in front of the Slayers.  
  
"Mae govannen ladies."  
  
He stooped and gave out bread to an Elf with a hearty "Mae govannen" then looked back at Buffy and Faith.  
  
"It means well met," he said "Legolas told me."  
  
Faith looked at Buffy.  
  
"I'll have to thank him," she said.  
  
"Well, lots to do," Andrew continued and ran off through a dark inlet shouting "Mae gonannen" to each Elf as he went.  
  
Buffy and Faith walked to the end of the alley and huddled in the blackness of a sheltered cove. Lightening creased the sky and tiny rivers of water fell from the shelf above them.  
  
"Can we go inside now?" asked Faith as white vapour escaped her mouth.  
  
Buffy agreed and the two ran with Slayer speed to the Glittering Caves.  
  
A sudden warmth washed over them as the heat of many well tended fires met their skin. Women and children and the sick and injured dotted the cave. The two left sodden footprints on the golden rock as they looked for their friends. At an edge of the great caves Legolas and Gimli stood, the Dwarf pointing out the ancient formations in awe while the Elf fought back the urge to drift into sleep.  
  
"Look at it Elf," said Gimli "I am very fortunate to see this place. It even shadows my home in the North."  
  
Legolas stood transfixed, resting on his bow, looking to a point veiled in darkness.  
  
"Hey guys," said Buffy.  
  
Legolas stirred as one waking suddenly from slumber.  
  
"Buffy, Faith, please, sit with us, tell us what is happening outside."  
  
"Asleep! Asleep!" roared Gimli looking furiously at the Elf.  
  
He growled something under his breath and stalked off to find food.  
  
"Where is Aragorn?" asked Buffy looking throughout the countless beings.  
  
"He is with Lady Arwen," said Legolas "Come, I will take you to him."  
  
Legolas led the way through the caves. A pit of foreboding fell upon the Slayers as they looked about the cavern. Small children crying into their mother's shoulders, the old and sick tossing wearily under thin cloth blankets and the broken Elves lost to this world or else on the very edge of existence. They found Aragorn. He sat beside a dark haired Elf of ancient beauty. He cupped her hand in his and sung softly to the injured maiden. Even as they approached he was lost to them. He looked deep into Arwen, clinging to her, needing her to stay.  
  
"Aragorn?" Buffy prompted.  
  
"My Ladies," Aragorn replied breaking from his tune "Have the warriors been tended to so soon?"  
  
The Slayers looked at each other. It had been over two hours since they left him in Theoden's chamber.  
  
"Will Arwen be all right?" asked Faith.  
  
Aragorn looked back to the Elf. She lay there, still and cold, her lips blue and her skin pale.  
  
"Lord Elrond's skills are many and great," said Aragorn "Arwen shall recover."  
  
Buffy sensed the convincing tones in his voice as though he was willing it to be so. As they stood around her, taking in her failing form Eowyn returned carrying a copper basin and a woollen wash cloth. She knelt beside the Elf and dabbed at her brow with the warm, water soaked fabric.  
  
"My uncle calls for you all," said Eowyn looking to the group "They have laid their plans and seek your council."  
  
All made to move except Aragorn. He sat resolutely next to his love. Eowyn looked at him, her eyes filed with remorse and pity. She rested her hand atop his and he met her comforting smile.  
  
"I shall look after her my Lord."  
  
Aragorn nodded sadly and got to his feet.  
  
"Namaarie," [Farewell] he said to Arwen and followed the others toward the Hornburg.  
  
The Elf, the man and the wizard sat sternly around a large, crafted, wooden table. Parchment and detailed maps littered its surface as well as tankards and the finished scraps of a hurried meal.  
  
"Please sit," said Gandalf as they entered.  
  
The Slayers, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli took chairs about the others.  
  
"As you know," said Gandalf "It is our intent to ride out for Isengard. The night is harsh yet I see tomorrow may bring hope to us."  
  
"Well," said Faith "If you've made the decision why do you need us here now?"  
  
Theoden cleared his throat.  
  
"Gandalf and Lord Elrond intend to ride out at dawn toward the black tower. You are here Lady Faith so we may determine what path you intend to tread."  
  
Faith gave a puzzled shrug.  
  
"Never been to Isengard, is it nice this time of year?"  
  
Buffy giggled and Gimli gave a muted cough. Gandalf however did not look amused.  
  
"This is no matter for jest," he said "Dangers lie on either path and forces of the Two Towers may even now be closing in upon us."  
  
Buffy's eyes darted to the door, more nervous habit then instinct of an attack. She gave a pleading look to Aragorn trying to descry from him the right answer.  
  
"I intend to stay here," said Aragorn "I wish to stay with Arwen."  
  
Elrond looked at the ranger.  
  
"Your choice is noble Aragorn but do not let your judgement be hazed by matters you have little say in."  
  
"You are right," intervened Gandalf "Your place is here Aragorn, as I deem is Legolas and Gimli's."  
  
The Elf and Dwarf nodded their agreement.  
  
"Well," said Theoden "What be your decision my Ladies?"  
  
Faith shrugged again.  
  
"I'm with Gim," she said.  
  
"Same," added Buffy.  
  
"Then it is decided," said Gandalf "You will stay here and help rally the forces in the Deep."  
  
He looked through the arched stone window into the shadow of the East.  
  
"Dawn will come swiftly," he said "We must go to the caves and ready the party."  
  
Gandalf stood and so did the others. They followed him from the chamber through the flooded ways to the relative dryness of the caves.  
  
Gandalf, Theoden and Elrond separated. A force of Elves and Rohirrim would march on Orthanc. Theoden sought his nephew and niece. The shield maiden still sat beside Arwen tentatively wiping the beaded sweat from her brow. Beside Eowyn stood a man of great stature, broad and tall with golden hair and eyes like grey ice.  
  
"Who is that?" said Faith.  
  
"Tis Eomer, the king's nephew," said Legolas failing to hide a smile at Faith's obvious interest.  
  
"And why haven't I met him before?" she asked.  
  
"He has been tending the horses, preparing them for battle," returned Legolas.  
  
As they approached Eomer bowed to the king.  
  
"Gamling came with word uncle," he said "The horses are ready, fed and shoed."  
  
"Very good, Eomer," said Theoden "The men will praise you on their return."  
  
"My Lord?" he said "You do not wish me to ride with Gandalf?"  
  
"No Eomer," said Theoden "Your place is here with your people. I need you more then the desolation of Isengard."  
  
Faith noticed Eomer's eyes fog slightly. He lived for the ride, the sound of hooves like thunder, yet he would not deny his king.  
  
"Eomer," said Theoden breaking him from his thought "This is Buffy and Faith."  
  
"Ah," said Eomer turning to them "The Slayers I have heard so many tales about."  
  
He bowed to each.  
  
"Your skill in battle is legend already."  
  
"Funny," said Faith raising her eyebrow "I heard you were pretty good at handling your spear yourself."  
  
Buffy flushed slightly but Faith only gave a seductive grin to the horse Lord.  
  
A stir below them caught all their attentions. Arwen moved and a whispered word left her lips.  
  
"Aragorn," she said "Aragorn," it came again.  
  
"Arwen," gasped Aragorn.  
  
He fell at her side clutching her hand.  
  
"Arwen," he said "Arwen, hear my voice, come back to me."  
  
She stirred again and took a shuttering breath and in that instant she opened her eyes.  
  
"My Lady," cried Gimli clapping his hands together.  
  
"Hannon le," [Thankyou] Legolas added.  
  
"I thought you were lost to me," said Aragorn, his emotion on the edge of spilling over.  
  
Arwen managed a faint smile and a distant verse.  
  
"A si i-Dhuath u-orthor. Ú or le a u or nin." [The shadow does not yet hold sway. Not over you, not over me]  
  
A tear caressed Aragorn's cheek. The Evenstar had returned.  
  
Arwen looked past Aragorn.  
  
"Atar," [Father] she said, her voice choked with sorrow.  
  
"Rest my daughter," said Elrond "Much you must learn when you have recovered."  
  
Like a silent spell Elrond's words washed over her and Arwen drifted into peaceful sleep. Aragorn stood, his hope returning. He looked to Elrond yet no words were needed. The flicker of trust and acceptance that flashed across Elrond's eyes was enough for them both. Gandalf returned to the side of Theoden.  
  
"Ah," he said "I see our Lady Arwen is on the mend, good."  
  
With a beaming smile he looked about the group.  
  
"There are a few hours left till first light. I suggest you all retire and so be made fresh in the dawn."  
  
Their weariness seemed to fall upon them in that instant, the days labour aching their muscles and weighing their eyes. Elrond and Aragorn stayed with Arwen yet the others departed for the Hornburg. As they passed a group of young She-Elves one spoke to Legolas.  
  
"Mae govannen, Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
"Mae govannen," said Buffy to herself "Andrew!" she said "Where's Andrew?"  
  
The sudden unfounded panic was calmed by Faith.  
  
"Easy B," said Faith "He's occupied."  
  
She pointed Buffy's gaze to a small area where several sleeping children littered the floor. Of Rivendell and Rohan they were and in the middle of them snoring loudly and drooling on the floor was Andrew.  
  
"Don't tell me he babysat," said Buffy.  
  
"More like they looked after him," returned Faith.  
  
Out in the treacherous night they went once more, fighting their way blindly back to their chambers.  
  
"Goodnight sister, my Ladies," said Eomer as they rounded a corner and he halted at a small wooden door.  
  
The girls continued as Eomer took off his breastplate and entered his room.  
  
"We couldn't have stayed and made sure he got into bed okay?" said Faith.  
  
Eowyn and Buffy smiled.  
  
Buffy pushed back an oak door to reveal their chamber. Three low wooden beds sparsely covered with feather pillows and light woollen blankets. The girls' sodden clothes lay dark and damp in the floor as they snuggled beneath the sheltered warmth. Faith gave a shuddering yawn.  
  
"N-night B, night Eowyn."  
  
"Goodnight," they chorused in return.  
  
In an instant all three were asleep and did not stir or awaken until the first sultry rays of morning caressed the sill of their lodgings.

* * *

A thunderous horn echoed throughout the girl's room. Deep and beautiful and long it was and as it lengthened it was met with another, high and cold, as though a winter tempest or an autumn rain. Faith groaned.  
  
"These people like early starts don't they."  
  
Eowyn walked to the window casting back the wooden shutters and was washed with golden light.  
  
"The Rohirrim gather," said Eowyn "As do the Elves."  
  
Buffy stretched and sat up.  
  
"Is this the kinda thing where the women cry and throw flowers?" she said.  
  
Eowyn flushed a little.  
  
"The women do indeed lay flowers at the feet of the departing warriors."  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"That means we should be there," she said.  
  
As the luminous carpet rose further across the room the three left for the causeway gate. The tunnels and ways were empty. All had gathered to see the men and Elves away and bless them with safe passage.  
  
At the forefront of those gathered stood Andrew, crestfallen and sorrowful, waving and casting lavender branches at the feet of those that passed. Instead of the hearty mae govannen from the night before, now only one choked Elvish word left his lips.  
  
"Namaarie," [Farewell] said Andrew bowing his head "Namaarie."  
  
"Let me guess," said Faith "Goodbye?"  
  
"No," said Andrew "Farewell, but you were close hon."  
  
Faith cast a dangerous look at Legolas who stood on the opposite side of the gate entrance. The warriors passed two thousand five hundred strong. Gandalf and Elrond knew not what awaited them at Orthanc and so made ready a force that could trammel the black tide. The white wizard stood with Aragorn speaking hurried words.  
  
"I do not know what lay before us Aragorn," said Gandalf "Though with luck our return will sound in three days."  
  
Buffy walked closer trying to catch every word and expression.  
  
"If our travel goes ill and the enemy come you will have to lead them," said Gandalf no more then a whisper "The defences have to hold."  
  
"They will hold," said Aragorn.  
  
Gandalf took up his seat on Shadowfax. The troops had left the Deep and now only he and Elrond remained, the chestnut brown of the Elf's steed bleeding into the crystal white of Shadowfax.  
  
"Namaarie," uttered Elrond and with that sped down the causeway.  
  
Gandalf looked once around those gathered then too sped off into the West.  
  
Before the white rider grey clouds shrank away, their fresh rains falling on the distant Shire. Horses were found for every soldier, Elf and man, so their going would be swift. Of the two thousand from Rivendell only half could fight and half again were sent with Gandalf.  
  
The emerald grasses of Rohan swept before the riders, their thunderous pace cutting trenches in the dew covered blades, the new born sun warming their backs as they sped ever closer to the tower of Orthanc.  
  
The day wore on and soon within the site of the Elves came the forest of Fangorn.  
  
"We draw close Gandalf," said Elrond "And Erkenbrand awaits us."  
  
"Good... good," said Gandalf a thoughtful furrow crossing his brow "That Erkenbrand is here may be a good sign to all."  
  
A league came and passed and the Westfold party was seen by all. Ten horsemen with shining spears dancing in the afternoon rays, their golden hair washed orange in the West falling light. Gandalf and Elrond rode forward.  
  
"Hail Gandalf and Master Elrond," said Erkenbrand "My heart is lifted to see you both once more."  
  
"The time for polite hellos has come and past my good man," said Gandalf "More pressing matters there are to discuss. Come, lead us forth and tell us all you now."  
  
Erkenbrand bowed his head and cantered his horse away, the horses of the Rohirrim following.  
  
A sultry evening fell over the land as the party approached the Westfold camp. One hundred tents rose up on the edge of the Isen, its swift purple waters gleaming peacefully in the hot Northern breeze. The Rohirrim dismounted and began to make camp on the command of Gandalf. Erkenbrand turned to Elrond and the white rider.  
  
"Come my Lords," he said "There is much to be known by all."  
  
The Elf and wizard followed Erkenbrand to a silver tent pegged under an ancient willow.  
  
"Even still," Erkenbrand began as they entered the lodgings "We do not talk of matters of war in the open. Saruman has many spies at his service."  
  
The tent door closed behind the three and Erkenbrand finished.  
  
"And not all are birds and beasts."  
  
They sat around a low wooden table gnawed with age and travel. Scarlet tapers burned low around the room casting dull shadows over the deer skins covering the harsh earth.  
  
"What is happening Erkenbrand?" said Gandalf "What is to tell since our last meeting?"  
  
Erkenbrand cast a grim look back.  
  
"There is naught to tell Gandalf," said Erkenbrand "Three days ago Lord Elrond crossed Isen under our watch, He told us of his peoples plight and more so the ruin of Isengard."  
  
"You knew not of it yourself?" said Gandalf.  
  
"No," said Erkenbrand "None of my men have seen it and none have travelled over the Isen since the Elves passed. We do not doubt your word Lord Elrond it is only that my soldiers fear for some trick or sorcery of Saruman. The wizard instils fear in them and more for this quiet that has settled on this land. They fear he is waiting, massing his power for his final strike."  
  
"So no Orcs have been seen here?" asked Elrond.  
  
"No," said Erkenbrand "All has lain still. The forces that assailed you passed without notice from the tower. This silent shadow my men deem may yet pass over us."  
  
Gandalf sat in quiet thought, his eyes fixed on a stuttering flame.  
  
"Courage is all we can ask now," he said "Courage and faith in their king."  
  
"What or Theoden?" said Erkenbrand.  
  
"He is well," said Elrond "He fortifies the Deep making it stronger."  
  
"Then you fear that the beasts shall come soon my Lord?" said Erkenbrand.  
  
Erkenbrand stirred as though his fear had taken him, the horror of attack clouding his eyes.  
  
"Yes," said Gandalf "Battle will come to the world of men, but the sooner, out of Mordor or some other realm is known not. This news you tell of Saruman is unsettling. He is not one to sit idle and for no movement from the tower makes me fear too some devilry of his."  
  
Elrond turned to Gandalf.  
  
"Perhaps Gandalf," he said "The two newcomers were intertwined in his fate more then we know."  
  
Gandalf nodded frowning to himself, his opal hair falling about his face.  
  
"So what are you to do?" said Erkenbrand.  
  
"All the sooner I wish to travel forth to Orthanc," said Gandalf "But I deem it unwise to go into these dealings to quickly. No... No our plans stay as they always have. Tonight our men rest and tomorrow we go to Isengard under the cover of night. If forces lie hid in its dark caverns this time would hold the better for us. With Saruman you do well not to go in haste. His trickery can indeed run deep."  
  
Erkenbrand was unsettled. He could sense some doom approaching that he could not foresee. Some doom Gandalf and Elrond wished to conceal. He trusted the white rider though and knew his council was best.  
  
"Then to rest and arms I will order my men," said Erkenbrand "For we lie in Orthanc's shadow and ride tomorrow to its fall."  
  
Erkenbrand led the Elf and wizard forth into the cloudless night, the golden moon one day from its full.

* * *

"Faith, get up," said Buffy.  
  
"No," said Faith groaning into her feather pillow and pulling the bedding over her head. "I got woken up early yesterday, I deserve a sleep in."  
  
The morning after Gandalf's departure dawned bright and clear. The wind blew cool from the South and murmurs of activity could be heard below the Slayers' room.  
  
"C'mon," said Buffy "Eowyn has been up for the past hour getting stuff done. We're here to help."  
  
Buffy was met with silence. She rolled her eyes and left the room.  
  
The inner chambers of the Hornburg were clear and quiet, Buffy's boots echoing off the harsh stone floor. She entered into the main hall of the stronghold to find Theoden and Eowyn in conversation.  
  
"The men fight but the women cannot," said Eowyn "Uncle, let me stand at your side in battle. To fight for the freedom of Rohan is all that I ask."  
  
Theoden sighed and shook his head.  
  
"My decision is made sister-daughter. Your role holds valour and importance."  
  
"To find food and bedding when the men return," said Eowyn "Where is renown and valour in that?"  
  
Theoden looked on her sternly.  
  
"You have my command Eowyn," he said "You are to remain in the caves when battle comes."  
  
Buffy looked on Eowyn with pity and envy, pity for her to be denied such a small request and envy for the life she had, away from battle, not chosen, not the Slayer. Eowyn turned and left Theoden's hall. Theoden rested his forehead in his hand.  
  
"I would not have her fight for I love her too dearly to lose her," he said.  
  
Buffy started.  
  
"Kinda knew I was here did you?"  
  
"Yes," said Theoden looking to her "I knew you were there."  
  
Buffy entered further into the hall as Theoden walked to the arched window he often looked out of peeing down upon his fortress.  
  
"I know what you think of me Buffy, not letting my niece fight in battle, but you must see our traditions and history are much different to where you are from."  
  
"You are the king," said Buffy "And it's not for me to go against your decisions, but I will question them."  
  
Theoden turned and looked at the Slayer.  
  
"Eowyn doesn't fight for valour or renown, well at least not from the people, she fights for you. You spout this stuff about history and tradition, the woman's place, but look at your history, Luthien, Erendis, Morwen, Nienor, all powerful women fighting for what they believed in."  
  
Theoden stood stunned.  
  
"I kinda listened to Aragorn's singing and Legolas translated," said Buffy, the redness rising a little in her face "But the point is these women had their freedom, they lived."  
  
"And tell me," said Theoden "Do you know their end? Do you know what became of them? And of the trials they endured for this 'freedom' as you deem it?"  
  
"It's these trials that make a person Theoden. They should have the choice of how to shape their destiny."  
  
Theoden frowned and turned back to the window yet Buffy noticed a change in his eyes, a struggle of mind to protect one he loves or to let her fly free like she desires. Silently Buffy left the chamber leaving Theoden to his thoughts.  
  
A restlessness settled upon the Deep. As Buffy walked through the echoing ways she caught hushed and hurried conversation. The men talked of the anticipation of battle, the unsettling quiet before the fall of Rohan, and from every Elf Buffy caught the words "Natha daged aen." [They are all going to die]  
  
Without notice the Glittering Caves opened up before her.  
  
"Morning Buffy," said Andrew.  
  
Andrew was sitting against the rough stone of the Cave's opening. Legolas and Gimli stood near to him.  
  
"What's up guys?" said Buffy.  
  
"The Elf wanted fresh air," said Gimli his distaste rolling with every syllable "There's perfectly good air inside."  
  
"Elves need to see the sky, with trees as their ceiling, not stone," said Legolas.  
  
"Ha!" said Gimli "Trees indeed. Stone is good enough for your father."  
  
Buffy sensed the oncoming battle.  
  
"Guys," she said "How is Arwen doing?"  
  
"Better," said Andrew "Aragorn is still with her."  
  
Andrew stood and he and Buffy went into the caves leaving Legolas and Gimli behind. As they went deeper, past the people and golden walls, a small cry met them.  
  
"Andrew, Andrew look what I made you, mamma showed me."  
  
"Wow Freda that's great," said Andrew.  
  
Freda held out her hand and in it sat a band made of field grass, woven with three strands.  
  
"Will you wear it Andrew?" said Freda "I hope you will."  
  
"You can bet your sweet little pumpkin nose I will," said Andrew and he knelt and let Freda tie it about his left wrist.  
  
Freda then made to run off but Andrew stoped her.  
  
"Wait," he said "You gave me the band, you can have this."  
  
Andrew put his hand into his pocket and drew out folds of white cloth. He drew back the fabric and within it sat a single flower of Simbelmyne.  
  
"I picked it before we left Edoras," he said "Keep it safe."  
  
Freda giggled and gave Andrew a tight hug then ran off to show her mother. Buffy looked down on Andrew as she watched Freda speed away. She saw the look in him that she gave to Dawn when she did well in school or returned her sweater, pride and love for a little sister.  
  
"I think you made a friend," said Buffy extending a hand to help Andrew back to his feet.  
  
"Yeah," said Andrew "She's a good kid."  
  
He looked down at the grass band and smiled.  
  
"A good kid," he said again.  
  
They found Aragorn still with Arwen and to their amazement she was awake and sitting up. The rose had returned to her lips and her eyes held again the colour of the distant ocean. Aragorn kept her in an embrace for she looked to be crying, her cheeks washed with tears. Buffy didn't know what to say but Aragorn spoke for her.  
  
"Arwen," he said "I must talk with Buffy and Andrew, I will not be away long."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead then she lay back down, falling again into troubled sleep. Aragorn smiled at Buffy and Andrew and he motioned them to walk with him to the cave entrance.  
  
"How is she?" said Buffy.  
  
"Her recovery is swift in body," said Aragorn "But I could not linger to tell her of her brothers and Imladris."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head. The loss of Elledan and Elrohir was still painful to him.  
  
"It was best for news now then to let the mind linger on false hope," he said "What of you? Are you faring well?"  
  
Buffy was about to answer but they were interrupted by Legolas running toward them.  
  
"What is it?" said the three at once.  
  
"A lone rider comes from the North-East," said Legolas "Tis Haldir."  
  
Legolas turned and the three followed, wonder filling them. They flew to the wall and looked out into the bright distance. On the edge of sight a black horse came carrying a rider burning as flame in the morning light.  
  
"At last may we hear news to our advantage," said Aragorn.  
  
Haldir rode upon them like an eagle on the wind and in the second hour from the rising of the sun he met the gate of the Deep. The fellowship rejoiced to see him but as they looked upon Haldir he seemed dark and grim.  
  
"Mae govannen my friends," said Haldir.  
  
The Elf looked about with great concern.  
  
"I came here seeking answers," he said "I did not truly expect to see faces from Rivendell. I fear I have come too late."  
  
"Please," said Aragorn "You are wearied. Let us talk more once you have had food and drink."  
  
"I would not decline it," said Haldir "The road has been long and harsh, but first I would know the names of your company."  
  
"Forgive me," said Aragorn "This is Buffy and her companion Andrew."  
  
Haldir looked upon them and smiled.  
  
"I thought it so," said Haldir "News has reached the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien of you and your deeds."  
  
He bowed to them.  
  
"I am most pleased to meet you," he said.  
  
"Hmm," said Gimli "Enough of the pleasantries, time for a meal and your news."  
  
The five followed the Dwarf into the king's chamber. Theoden was no longer there and they sat about the wooden table which had been freshly laid with a breakfast meal.  
  
"What news from the white Lady?" said Legolas.  
  
Haldir frowned and spoke as one full of sorrow.  
  
"Of events that have happened I may only tell half. Yet I dread from what lay before me that all the riddles have been answered."  
  
The others looked at him in question.  
  
"Has Imladris not fallen?" said Haldir.  
  
"Not six days ago," said Aragorn "Elrond fled from the fires and sought refuge here. He and Gandalf have ridden for the black tower to see what part Saruman has played in this devilry."  
  
"Then it is for the most part as Lady Galadriel feared," said Haldir "As you say not six days ago a great smoke was espied on the West side of the Misty Mountains. Scouts from the borders of Lorien that came to tell the white Lady of the site found her in great woe. Lord Celeborn was in the North of the wood and Galadriel sat alone in her chamber. For a time she looked stricken as one wounded by shaft, yet she summoned me and ask that I ride for Edoras and seek news from Theoden. All she told was that a loss had come upon her and that Elrond may seek help from the men of Rohan. In fear I set forth travelling by secret ways at night. And neither bird nor deer did I see. The land was silent and ever did foreboding come on me from the West, a deadly malice hidden deep, waiting to strike. Warily I went and feared the open for the spies of Barad-dur in that land were said to be many and with labour, on the forth day I came upon Edoras and found its gates shut. As day waned a shadow fell on my mind and I was afraid. My steed was troubled and as darkness massed in the East I took flight. Over the green-red grass we ran into the fading lite, an unknown need driving me. As the moon passed over and sank from sight a shrill cry met my ears, yet all about was silent. They were sounds of screams and burning and that making of a great reek. Telion was bright and I halted and looked about me. I gazed into nothingness, a cloak of night. I knew then some evil had been laid, a trickery of the towers, so again I spurred my steed and in the first lights of day made it here to find what I hoped I would not."  
  
"And how long shall you stay Haldir?" said Gimli.  
  
"I cannot tarry, my good Dwarf" said Haldir "I must bring news to Lady Galadriel of Lord Elrond as soon as he returns."  
  
"Then two days at least you shall have to wait with us my friend," said Legolas.  
  
"Two days of anxious wait and no more I deem," said Haldir "For it seems the shadow now closes in from both sides, the eye and the hand."  
  
Buffy had sat quiet while Andrew picked through the food in front of him. Haldir, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn continued their conversation and Buffy turned to Andrew.  
  
"Andrew," she said.  
  
Andrew turned to her, still filling his mouth with bread and fruit and milk.  
  
"I don't know if you noticed while you were stuffing your face," she said "And by the way eww, but something big is going down. Galadriel knew something was up and sent Haldir."  
  
Buffy broke off. She knew Galadriel foresaw Rivendell had fallen and that Lothlorien was in danger. That was why no soldiers were sent with aid. The white Lady wanted to protect her own borders from the same fate as Elrond's land. Buffy thought on all this and grew anxious herself.  
  
"I think Faith should know about this," said Buffy, a quiet word in Andrew's ear "I reckon it might be time soon for some rough and tumble."  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"She'll be stoked. No more days of eye spy with you."  
  
Andrew coughed in his tankard of milk. Buffy made to get up but Andrew stopped her.  
  
"No, you stay," he said "I'll get her. I just remembered I was teaching the kids hide and seek and I think I better actually start to go and look for them."

* * *

Faith awoke refreshed and looked out into the new morning. The wind now turned South-East and brought with it silver clouds from the sea below. The Slayer washed and dressed quickly. He clothes had been dried and folded and placed on an ornate stand at the foot of her low bed.  
  
"Thanks Eowyn," said Faith.  
  
She left the room and followed the stone hall casually running her finger over the carved wall. Faith was lost in thought until she was met with the site of Andrew. He was kneeling in front of a small wooden door which was open no more then a crack. A thin line of golden lite ran down his face and onto the floor behind him.  
  
"Hey Andrew," said Faith calling to him.  
  
Andrew fell backward, hitting the ground. He looked at Faith, struggling to get up. He got to his feet and began to walk away, not looking back at the Slayer.  
  
"Andrew," said Faith "Wait up! I'll walk down with you."  
  
To this Andrew broke into a run and as Faith reached the doorway Andrew had been looking into he disappeared around a far corner of the hall.  
  
"That guy has one too many screws loose," said Faith.  
  
She stood there for a minute shaking her head till something caught her eye. The line of sunlight that was cast from the door danced across a stained tapestry. Faith followed its glow down the wall, across the floor and to the birch door that stood slightly ajar. Curiosity took her.  
  
"Now what was he looking at?" she said.  
  
Faith pressed herself to the frame and looked in. She froze, her hand stuck on the brass handle. Faith opened the door a little more and the midmorning sun played across her face.  
  
"Five by five," she said, a whisper to herself.  
  
Inside the room stood Eomer, facing an open window, and the sun in the East. Faith's eyes ran over him, taking him in as he bathed. Steam rose from the hot beads of water that caressed his form, dripping softly from his golden hair onto the cold rock of the floor. Faith stood not daring or wanting to move, her hot breath caught in her throat. Eomer refreshed the cloth from the copper basin in front of him taking the fabric to his caramel skin. He turned to fetch a towel and Faith stoppered a gasp. Silently she closed the door and bit her lip, the brass handle of the door hot from her grasp on it. She was resolved. Faith stood to her full height and knocked twice on the door.  
  
"Come," said Eomer.  
  
"I sure hope so," said Faith.  
  
She opened the door and entered closing it again softly behind her.  
  
"Lady Faith," said Eomer tightening the thin white sheath about his waist "What brings you here?"  
  
Faith surveyed him, his broad shoulders and strong arms and chest, and the thin line of light hair that ran from his navel down into the white linen.  
  
"Lady Faith?" said Eomer.  
  
"Oh," said Faith, her concentration returning "Just came to see how you are."  
  
Faith walked past him and sat on the table holding the copper basin.  
  
"I am quite well," said Eomer "As well as can be thought in this time of darkness. King Theoden relies on me, I cannot falter."  
  
"How's your stamina?" said Faith.  
  
Eomer paused.  
  
The Slayer swept her hair behind her ear, her silken hands finding rest on her thighs over the tight black pants she wore.  
  
"Am I to understand your question Lady Faith," he said.  
  
Faith stood, a wash of seriousness coming over her features, so close to him Eomer knew her heart was racing. Faith looked into him, searching his sapphire eyes. She stepped closer, breathing him in, the soft scent of rose filling her senses.  
  
"Here's one question answered," said Faith "You're happy to see me."  
  
The Slayer reached down her hand and the linen binding Eomer fell to the floor. Faith laid herself back against the table and pulled Eomer into her.  
  
"This is not right," said Eomer.  
  
"It looks win-win from where I'm sitting," said Faith.  
  
She placed her hand to his face leading him down into a soft kiss. The sun rose above them casting scarlet shadows into the room, the copper basin left empty on the floor. The world passed about the two, time continuing, the shadow drawing ever near, yet they were lost to it, knowing only each other, an instant and an eternity.

* * *

Faith found Buffy on the Deeping Wall, alone, looking into the distance. Watch fires had been lit throughout the plane toward Helm's gate and great pits dug in the soft grassy soil outlying the wall.  
  
"It's about time," said Buffy "Where have you been all day?"  
  
Faith gave a contented stretch.  
  
"I've been where I could put my skills to best use," said Faith "I mean I've only been gone, what? Nine, ten hours?"  
  
Buffy looked at Faith trying to find some answer to the riddle.  
  
"I sent Andrew to look for you," said Buffy "And the strange thing is he has been avoiding me since then too."  
  
"Yeah, well," said Faith "That boy has a whole bag of issues."  
  
Faith propped herself on top of the wall.  
  
"So what's up?" she said "I'm here now and I'm all ears."

* * *

Gandalf sat watchful about a small fire, the red gleam of the flame flashing across his dark eyes.  
  
"Tilion is bright this eve," said Elrond "The enemy may be closer then we know. I sense some evil drawing near."  
  
Gandalf sighed and continued to sit in silent thought. Hurried footsteps scraped over rock and dirt and the horses of the Rohirrim pawed restlessly at the cold earth. Yet for all the noise the silence was immense.  
  
"My Lord Gandalf," said Erkenbrand, his silver form emerging from blue darkness "The men are ready."  
  
Gandalf stood and from him shone a light of white radiance.  
  
"Then the time has come," he said "May doom or horrors await us, we must move forward."  
  
Elrond took up the call and one thousand five hundred men rode forward. The main force would follow to the river and hold the East bank. Only the white rider and the Elven Lord would enter the walls of Isengard. The remainder would close in about the black gates. The river was forded and the force sped on. A bitter chill fell on the land, coming at their backs, and before them now rose the evil tower of Orthanc. Its spires burned black and menacing in the full glow of the moon, its sheer walls clouded in shadow at the passing of massing cloud.  
  
"Steady my friend," said Gandalf halting Shadowfax.  
  
The horses gathered round him in the long cloak of night that was cast from the tower.  
  
"The walls lay broken," said Elrond "And it is as if great steams filled the air."  
  
For the wind about was thick with moisture and a chill of great waters surrounded them.  
  
"It may be," said Gandalf "That more allies we have in this war then first thought."  
  
He looked amongst the warriors.  
  
"Hold the line my good men and Elves. Let no Orc or beast of devilry pass the doorstep of Saruman's hold."  
  
With that Elrond and Gandalf rode forward and soon passed from site of all.  
  
The two entered a great outer arch, its ancient stone stricken and fallen in pools of reek.  
  
"A great work of many hands has brought down this wall Gandalf," said Elrond "Could it be that those that have slept for countless years have joined us in this struggle?"  
  
"I believe it true," said Gandalf "For no man or Orc of this age could cause the walls of Isengard to crumble."  
  
Their horses waded through the flood and to their eyes game a distant glow. Further through the waste they went, wary of crevices and broken crag, and ever the light grew stronger.  
  
"It is singing," said Elrond "And laughter of the drink."  
  
Gandalf gave an angry mutter.  
  
"Two fools, a tankard of ale and a barrel of pipe weed no doubt."  
  
Gandalf and Elrond came upon the figures lounging on a broken stone. The smells of the frying of salted pork, bacon, tomato and toasted bread filling their senses. Cries and laughter rang out through the desolation, the small forms oblivious to their being watched.  
  
"Do the green dragon next," said one.  
  
"No, no, the road goes ever on and on," said the other.  
  
"If we all laid about like a Brandybuck or a Took," said Gandalf striking his staff on a fallen Orc tower, filling the area with a blinding lite "Then no doubt by now the enemy would hold us in his hand."  
  
The two beings were startled and jumped up.  
  
"Here now," said Merry "I know that voice."  
  
"And that temper," said Pippin.  
  
"Treebeard said you may well be along Gandalf" said Merry "But I half thought it would be in full sun, not skulking round near midnight giving us a fright."  
  
Merry shielded his eyes against the light.  
  
"And no less with the Lord of Rivendell," he said.  
  
"Then clearly Master Merry," said Gandalf "Treebeard was right to keep you ill informed or else every passer by would know of our deeds."  
  
The blonde Hobbit sat down taken aback by the wizard's words.  
  
"You forgot to do the thing," said Pippin.  
  
"What thing?" said Merry.  
  
"You know, what Treebeard said to do," said Pippin.  
  
"Ohh," said Merry "Right you are Pip."  
  
He stood again and proclaimed aloud.  
  
"Welcome Gandalf-,"  
  
"And companion," said Pippin.  
  
"Yes, Pippin... To Isengard."  
  
Merry gave a sweeping wave to the black tower.  
  
"This quality establishment is under new management," he said "Treebeard the Ent. I expect you'll want to be seeing him then?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head.  
  
"Hobbits," he said huffing into his beard.  
  
His staff went out and all again fell into blackness save the small fire of the Halflings.  
  
"Get down here quick," said Gandalf "And lead us through this ruin to Treebeard. We must have council, and long before the words of Hobbits are ended."  
  
Gandalf took Pippin before him and Elrond burdened Merry on his chestnut steed.  
  
As they went on the waters lessened as the land rose slightly upwards towards the base of the tower. Before them the dark structure loomed tall but beneath it and all around stood many trees. Beech, Oak, Chestnut and Ash were just a few in numbers reckoning fifty.  
  
"Ra-Room," sounded an ancient voice "Young master Gandalf and Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I am glad to find you well."  
  
"As are we Fangorn," said Elrond "To find friend where first thought was woe."  
  
"I trust," said Treebeard "My friends greeted you suitably."  
  
"Well enough, or as can be expected," said Gandalf "But come now Treebeard, tell us what has passed. There is no time for secrecy, even from those with free tongues."  
  
Merry shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"What has befallen here?"  
  
"Now, now, Gandalf," said Treebeard "Don't be hasty."  
  
The leaves and boughs of the faceless trees shook in the silent air.  
  
"There is time enough for an old Ent to tell his tale Roo-Ra-Room. The Ents are watching the tower."  
  
"Very well," said Gandalf "Even in my rush I would hear the words of Treebeard."  
  
The Ent led them to a small area of damp earth, an uprising in the water.  
  
"Hoom," said Treebeard "If it wasn't for young Master Peregrin here, worse tidings still may have come to be. It seems the deeds more so then the words of Hobbits show their quality."  
  
"And what of this ruin, Fangorn?" said Elrond "My scouts saw the great steams and rising water."  
  
"Yes, yes, Room-Hoom," said Treebeard "Saruman committed a treachery that cannot be forgiven. I led my Ents to the walls and we razed them to the ground."  
  
A deep rumbling came from the Ent.  
  
"I expect we gave him quite a fright," said Treebeard "Wall we could cast down, Ra-Room, but we could not bend the tower. Some magic holds its sides."  
  
Treebeard shook his jotted boughs and cast a dark look at Orthanc.  
  
"Hoom, I am glad you have come, Gandalf" he said "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master; but there is a wizard to manage here."  
  
"And has he held his wickedness before you?" said Gandalf.  
  
"Don't be hasty," said Treebeard "I stood upon his doorstep and called to him, but no answer did I receive. For many nights now no light or flame has come from the tower, Ra-Room. Even with our watch I fear he has fled from Isengard."  
  
Gandalf beheld Elrond.  
  
"Some trickery and deception it may be. Let us go back, I will call to him."  
  
So before black Orthanc they stood, the moon in full view casting its brilliant light through gusts of bitter East wind.  
  
"Saruman," said Gandalf "Saruman. Saruman come forth!"  
  
The white rider's voice was commanding and masterful, its tone echoing through wood and stone, but no answer was heard.  
  
"Come Saruman," said Gandalf "Hear me and come forward. We wish you no harm."  
  
Still no answer was heard. A concerned look came upon Gandalf.  
  
"Treebeard," he said "Has any Ent entered this tower?"  
  
"Hoom," said Treebeard "No Ent would cross the threshold of the black tower even if they could. The door is locked, Room, and by more then key and steel. We broke ourselves upon its form yet quaver it did not."  
  
Gandalf climbed the chipped stairs and placed his hand on the dark icy metal. The wizard spoke quiet words in an ancient tongue but the door remained closed.  
  
"Nothings happened Merry," said Pippin.  
  
"Shh," said Merry.  
  
Gandalf stepped back and raised his staff high into the darkness. The clouds above retreated and the full glow of the moon shone upon them. From Gandalf erupted a radiant light as though sun walked the sky. With that the tower shook and the door was cast in two, the ancient metal buckling and falling in ruin.  
  
"Well that's one way to open a door," said Pippin.  
  
Gandalf set foot upon the cold inner hall of Orthanc but before he entered he cast a fearful look back towards Tilion. Two dark shapes sped across its face, circling, many leagues away. To himself more then to the others he spoke.  
  
"The eye of the enemy is moving," he said "His nine are far from their nest. What evil is afoot?"  
  
The fleeting look left him and turned to concern.  
  
"Come my good Hobbits, the shadow spreads," said Gandalf "Your path is now with me I deem. You must enter the tower."  
  
"Inside?" said Pippin.  
  
"Yes," said Gandalf.  
  
"Inside there?" said Pippin.  
  
The wizard cloaked his anger and smiled gently.  
  
"Fear no darkness or wicked foe while with I or Master Elrond. Treebeard has work to do and would do well to be free of a questioning tongue."  
  
Sadness came over Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Come now," said Gandalf "We shall meet again before we depart. Other matters yet we must all attend to before goodbyes are said."  
  
Elrond, Merry and Pippin dismounted and stood behind Gandalf. With a last look into the East they stepped into the void of Orthanc.  
  
Gandalf struck his staff upon the dark floor and the torches of the inner hall burst into life. The four were cast into silver shadow, the light of the flame seeming to diminish under the darkness of the tower. The Hobbits walked between the Elf and wizard, every sound of stuttering flame or nested crebain magnified in the silence. They did not talk or whisper and ever they climbed slowly up. On their path the brackets came to life casting dull lite along the corridor as though shimmering water covered the hard marble. Merry broke the silence.  
  
"Can you smell that?" he said.  
  
"It wasn't me," said Pippin.  
  
Behind them Elrond unsheathed his sword, a cool blue lite shining from its blade.  
  
"You would do well to go warily Gandalf," said Elrond "Some sense of doom has come over me."  
  
The four went further on rounding into the upper chambers. Gandalf halted them and the shadow lifted under the glow of his staff. Pippin grabbed the back of Merry's cloak to stop himself falling.  
  
"What could have done this?" he said.  
  
"I know not," said Gandalf "But this mark is of ill fortune."  
  
The gleam spread over the decayed remains of the twenty Uruk-hai, their black skin sunken onto cleaved bone and gorged maggots nesting throughout the stained armour.  
  
"Quickly now," said Gandalf "This site we would do best to leave."  
  
"Did Saruman do that?" said Merry "Did he kill those Orcs?"  
  
"No," said Gandalf "I think not. He is one to order not to strike himself, and more, the beasts were not killed, they were slaughtered."  
  
Gandalf put greater light to the fallen.  
  
"This happened many days ago Meriadoc, we must hurry."  
  
Gandalf stood before Saruman's chamber.  
  
"I hear nothing," said Elrond.  
  
"Neither do I," said Gandalf.  
  
The white rider placed his hand on the cold iron of the door and pushed it open. The room within was set ablaze with dazzling light and before them, on the ancient stone, lay the dead body of Saruman. Pippin stood stricken, confusion and horror filling him.  
  
"Dead," he said, no more then a whisper.  
  
For no doubt there was that Saruman was dead. No more was he then skeleton in red stained robes. Merry swallowed.  
  
"I think that might have been Wormtongue," he said.  
  
Merry pointed to the far wall. There in pieces and still half hanging from locked manacles was the body of Grima son of Galmod.  
  
"True, this was a dread of mine deep in my thoughts," said Gandalf "But never did I think it would come to pass. The evil of this is beyond measure, and so now too I deem the one that wields his army."  
  
Elrond returned his sword to its sheath.  
  
"But where are they Gandalf?" he said "Where is Saruman's army?"  
  
Gandalf sighed.  
  
"In the hands of those that may prove greater then the shadow."  
  
All was silent till there came a single voice, a whisper of nothingness.  
  
"Mithrandir," it said.  
  
The four turned and looked upon the black orb, the palantir, atop its pedestal, a pit of darkness.  
  
"It calls to me," said Gandalf.  
  
The wizard stepped towards the stone yet Elrond stood before him.  
  
"You cannot Gandalf," said Elrond "The eye will take you. That is why he calls. He will break you."  
  
Gandalf looked deep into the Elf.  
  
"I have little choice," said Gandalf "We have to know."  
  
Elrond faltered and moved aside, Gandalf standing before the Palantir. The wizard raised his hand and as he did Pippin noticed a red stone upon his finger. Gandalf touched the sphere and at its core a flame flickered. Pippin grew anxious. The mist within the orb began to move, silver clouds of endless night. The flame within the orb grew stronger and Pippin was drawn to it, his eyes darting between the palantir and the white rider. Gandalf's hand tightened over the stone, his eyes entranced.  
  
"Gandalf," said Pippin.  
  
The palantir exploded, a spiralling ball of inextinguishable flame. The eye was there. It had him.  
  
"Gandalf!!" said Pippin.  
  
But Elrond held the Hobbit back.  
  
"We have to help him Elrond," said Pippin "Gandalf!!"  
  
Pippin was cut off as Gandalf too erupted in flame, a brilliant aura of fire drawn about him. All his will was bent on his purpose, to withstand the eye.  
  
Gandalf's vision was taken from the tower. It sped over field and glade, river and mountain. He was concord. Sauron had him.  
  
"Mithrandir," said the voice "You come too late."  
  
"You I do not seek," said Gandalf "Tidings only of the land. Run as you will and be gone from here."  
  
A deafening laugh filled the wizard.  
  
"Do not think your skills above my own," said Sauron "Your change has not helped to cloak your own designs. You will see what I have to show and only that."  
  
Gandalf struggled. Narya burned upon his hand, but he was bested.  
  
The eye receded and gave way to the Dagorlad and the Emyn Muil. Rock and fire and desolation spread into lands of grass and beauty. Yet Gandalf faltered for before him the vision swept and there marched the army of Saruman, sixty thousand strong. The nine circled above and before them rode the two, the demons now in service of Sauron, controlling two of the three.  
  
"I find them better then the puppetry of wizards," said the eye "And now Mithrandir, can you guess whither they go?"  
  
The vision passed The Wold and there the company parted, half their number passing East, to the North of the Emyn Muil, and further on to Mordor. But still thirty thousand continued South and even now drew not twenty miles from the Entwash.  
  
"Do you guess their path Mithrandir?" said Sauron "Perhaps some clarity."  
  
The shadowed scenes left the army far behind and sped towards the South- West nearing the cold dawn. The Deep opened up before Gandalf and he saw on its wall, the Slayers.  
  
"They march to the death of men, to the death of their foes," said Sauron.  
  
The vision me the eye again.  
  
"And to yours."  
  
The palantir exploded and Gandalf was thrown across the room. Pippin and Merry ran to his aid.  
  
"Gandalf," said Pippin "Gandalf are you all right?"  
  
"Fly," said Gandalf "Fly," he said again, his voice and energy returning.  
  
Complete terror washed over them.  
  
"It was folly to come here," he said "I know our enemy and they are worse even then Sauron. Fly, fly to Helm's Deep."

* * *

Buffy and Faith sat still in conversation.  
  
"Was it really that big?" said Buffy.  
  
"You have no idea," said Faith.  
  
Legolas and Gimli came upon them.  
  
"Morning will come swiftly," said Legolas "And hopefully with news from Gandalf."  
  
At that moment the wind changed its course and blew deathly cold from the East.  
  
"Okay," said Buffy "Inside time."  
  
The Slayers and Gimli made to move.  
  
"Wait," said Legolas "Look there."  
  
He pointed into the distance.  
  
"Where am I looking?" said Faith "All I see is black."  
  
"It is a rider," said Legolas "He is fallen in the saddle."  
  
The four ran to the causeway and met it as the man cantered into the Deep. He was struck with many arrows though the shafts had been broken.  
  
"Come on," said Gimli "He needs fire and a healer."  
  
They took him to the Glittering caves and sought for Aragorn. He sat with Arwen still, who was nearly returned to full strength under the watch of the Elessar.  
  
"What happened?" said Aragorn.  
  
They set the man down.  
  
"We know not," said Legolas "He rode up but has spoken naught."  
  
"Who are you?" said Aragorn.  
  
"I am Hemneth of East Emnet," he said.  
  
Hemneth's words were faint and distant, his life leaving him.  
  
"I must bring word to Theoden... Must warn him," he said.  
  
Hemneth looked at Aragorn.  
  
"They are coming."  
  
With these words he slipped into death.  
  
"Helpful," said Faith.  
  
"My Lord," a voice came from behind.  
  
Eomer stood there.  
  
"Word has come to the gate, and more riders. Sauron, not Saruman has come."  
  
"How many Eomer?" said Aragorn "How far?"  
  
"Peoples in the outlying lands of Rohan flee here, they tell," he paused "They say the number is thirty thousand."  
  
"Thirty thousand," said Gimli "Such and army does not exist."  
  
"I hope it is so Master Dwarf," said Eomer "But the fear of these peoples is true. The force, whatever its number, will be here within the day."  
  
Eomer stole a look to Faith.  
  
"I must alert the king," he said.  
  
"So," said Faith "Thirty thousand Uruks on our ass... Wonder how things are in Sunnydale." 


	11. Not so much Sunnydale

"How is she?" said Dawn.  
  
"It's hard to say," said Fred.  
  
Willow lay motionless on the soft fabric of her bed. She looked as one asleep, yet too deep to reach or recall.  
  
"Was it the magics?" said Dawn.  
  
Wesley entered into the room.  
  
"We think so," he said "She seems to be in some kind of mystical coma."  
  
Dawn sat beside the witch, brushing the deep red hair from her brow.  
  
"Come back to us Will, we need you."  
  
Beneath them the house was quiet. The Potentials had moved into the basement while the Scoobies cleaned the lounge.  
  
"I don't know how many times I have replaced this window," said Xander.  
  
"Quite a light show though," said Anya.  
  
"Forgive us if we don't share your enthusiasm," said Giles.  
  
The watcher sat at a small round table, volumes of ancient texts and decaying scrolls laid out before him. He searched their pages for some answer, some sign or pointer to where their champions had gone.  
  
The door opened and Conner and Gunn stumbled in. Gunn clutched at his side where scarlet blood stained his shirt and hand.  
  
"We've got trouble," said Conner.  
  
He set Gunn on the sofa.  
  
"What happened?" said Giles.  
  
"Bringers," said Gunn "A whole mess of them."  
  
He recoiled at the touch of Anya inspecting his wound.  
  
"And one big ass ugly vamp."  
  
"It was strong," said Conner "Really strong. I couldn't take it."  
  
"Great," said Xander "More fun then we can poke a stick at."  
  
Giles took off his glasses cleaning them thoroughly.  
  
"The First must be on the move."  
  
He looked around the room to all gathered.  
  
"There can be no more patrolling, especially in such small numbers. We cannot afford more casualties."  
  
"Yay team," said Anya.  
  
They all looked at her.  
  
"Sorry," she said.  
  
The night passed slowly yet none found rest. Dawn, Fred and Cordelia stayed with Willow while the boys studied ancient texts and dialects. Nowhere could be found answers to the spell or more on The First. Anya and Lorne sat with the Potentials. Most had drifted into uneasy sleep yet some still stayed awake.  
  
"If it's not one disaster it's another," said Rona.  
  
"We should be out there, fighting," said Kennedy.  
  
"I miss Andrew," said Amanda.  
  
The others turned to her.  
  
"What?" she said "I was beating him in dungeons and dragons."  
  
A long silence met them.  
  
"So," said Anya "Kennedy's a lesbian."  
  
Kennedy rolled her eyes and moved off to find a space to sleep, Amanda and Rona following.  
  
"Cheer up kitten," said Lorne "We'll find an answer somewhere."  
  
Anya snuggled up beside him and covered them both in a thick downed quilt.  
  
"Try and get some sleep," said Lorne.  
  
Silence met him.  
  
"Anya?" he said.  
  
A soft snoring filled the room and a warm wet patch of drool spread over his suit.  
  
"It's gonna be a long night," he said.

* * *

Dawn woke to the morning sun filtering through the deep fabric of the curtains of Willow's room. The witch lay as she had always done, cold and still. Cordelia and Fred sat asleep on chairs close to Willow's bed. Quietly Dawn stood and left the room.  
  
The lounge looked much like the bedroom, Gunn, Xander and Conner passed out over volumes of texts, yet Giles and Wesley were still searching the yellowed pages.  
  
"You guys been up all night?" said Dawn.  
  
"Yes," said Wesley "Though little good it did us."  
  
"So no luck?" said Dawn.  
  
"No," said Wesley "The text containing the spell was very specific. What happened shouldn't have. It was almost like Willow was possessed, swallowed by the magics."  
  
He shook his head, sighing deeply.  
  
"I don't know what else we can do for her."  
  
Disbelief and fury took Dawn.  
  
"So that's it?" she said "You're just going to let her slip further and further away?"  
  
Dawn's emotions spilled out. She had lost her sister and now Willow who was closer to her at times then Buffy was gone as well.  
  
"I won't accept it," she said.  
  
Giles who had remained quiet spoke to her.  
  
"Dawn,"  
  
"Don't treat me like a child," said Dawn "I'm not some stupid little kid."  
  
She left the lounge and stepped out into the cold quiet of the Sunnydale morning. Dawn needed time to think and she found herself wandering through the streets, no idea where she wanted to go. She was lost in need, in memory, in sorrow.  
  
"Dawny?"  
  
A voice called to her and Dawn looked up. The street in front of her was lined with cars. Both lanes were filled with one-way traffic leaving the town.  
  
"Klem," said Dawn.  
  
The slightest trace of a smile crossed her features as she looked upon the demon. Dawn studied the street.  
  
"What's going on?" she said.  
  
Klem was almost amused at the question.  
  
"Everyone is leaving," he said.  
  
The cars started to move and Klem crept forward in his beetle and Dawn followed.  
  
"Every-thing is leaving," he said again "Look Dawny, it's not safe here anymore."  
  
Dawn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well as safe as it can be in Sunnydale," said Klem "Humans, Demons, they all are leaving."  
  
As he spoke a veil of fear fell on him.  
  
"The biggest bad is getting stronger. It knows Buffy is gone. Beats me why it hasn't come after you yet."  
  
This thought struck Dawn back. Why hadn't The First come after the remaining Scoobies? Buffy was gone.  
  
"Buffy's gone," said Dawn "That's it! Thanks Klem you're a sweetie."  
  
Dawn turned and began to run home.  
  
"That's okay," said Klem confused as Dawn sped off around a far corner of the street.  
  
Dawn knew all the shortcuts in Sunnydale. As a child she used them to beat Buffy home from school. On her left the sun rose higher and cast black shadows across the street. The road and pavement were quiet, a dreaded silence that made Dawn slow. She felt eyes upon her, surrounding her. From the darkness of alleys and beneath her feat they came, their mutilated faces cloaked from the light of day. They were the Bringers.  
  
Fear choked Dawn, a well of ice growing within her. She had to run, but to where? The Bringers surrounded her, drawing daggers and knifes, coming ever closer.  
  
"Get the hell away from me," said Dawn screaming at the eight Bringers.  
  
"She calls to you," said a voice.  
  
Dawn looked about her.  
  
"Who said that?" she said.  
  
"She calls to you," it came again.  
  
Dawn then knew who had spoken. It was her. By some magic the Bringers channelled their voice through her.  
  
The Bringers were upon Dawn. She was pressed to a large brick wall, its hot grains melting into her. Dawn had to fight. She had to run.  
  
A Bringer grabbed at her but Dawn ducked under him scrambling to get away. Another reached for her, holding her leg. She kicked out making contact with his face. Dawn got to her feet and began to run but the Bringers sped after her. In the gutter lay a sharp metal pipe. Dawn couldn't outrun them, she had to fight. She lifted the pipe and turned as the evil wave came over her. Dawn struck out at one, the pipe crushing the Bringer's face, its scarlet blood spraying the road. Dawn attacked another and it fell at her feet.  
  
"She will have you," said the voice.  
  
"Get out of my head!" said Dawn.  
  
With a swift movement she impaled a Bringer, the harsh steel cutting through his chest. Dawn felt a hot pain run through her arm. A Bringer had cut her shoulder, her pale pink blouse stained red from her blood and theirs. Five remained but Dawn did not relent. The Bringers fell in broken ruin until two remained. One came behind her seizing her around the chest. It lifted Dawn and threw her into the windshield of a parked car. The glass broke beneath her cutting into her skin. Dawn was wearied. She lay there one the bonnet, cut and bruised, the new afternoon sun seeping into her. The Bringers stood before her and made to strike, yet one fell, an arrow piercing his chest. The other faltered also, its neck broken from behind. Five shadowed blurs stood over her, shielding Dawn from the harsh light.  
  
"Dawn, Dawn," they called to her as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Dawn awoke and found a familiar mattress beneath her. She was in her room.  
  
"You okay kiddo?" said Xander.  
  
Dawn sat up. Though a little sore her wounds were superficial.  
  
"Giles, where is he?" she said.  
  
"Downstairs," said Anya.  
  
Dawn got up and hurried out of the room, Anya calling back to her.  
  
"I mean, don't thank us or anything."  
  
Giles was by himself in the kitchen. He was staring at a picture on the wall; Himself, Buffy, Dawn, Joyce, Willow, Tara and Xander. He stirred at her coming.  
  
"Dawn," he said "You should be resting."  
  
"There's time for that later," said Dawn "I have to talk to you."  
  
She clutched at her side and slowly sat at the table. Dawn looked at Giles. Several years seemed to be weighing on his shoulders, aging him.  
  
"Why hasn't The First attacked?" said Dawn.  
  
"Well I suspect-," said Giles but Dawn cut him off.  
  
"It's because Buffy's gone," she said "Wesley said The First was here because of the mystical powers that lingered after Willow brought Buffy back. Now Buffy isn't here, neither are the energies."  
  
"Of course," said Giles.  
  
He too sat down and removed his glasses.  
  
"Without them The First is stuck," said Dawn "I mean, it wanted to get rid of Buffy, just not now."  
  
Giles furrowed his brow.  
  
"Then The First didn't have any part to play in this," he said.  
  
The realisation struck him.  
  
"There seems to be another party in all these dealings. We cannot assume that The First is gone though. It may be simply biding its time. These events may not have affected it at all."  
  
The sun sank into the West as the house began to stir. The attack on Dawn had put them all on alert. The Potentials were all armed and Gunn, Conner, Xander, Fred and Cordelia were patrolling the streets around the house.  
  
"I've got a major case of the wiggins," said Amanda.  
  
"Oh this is nothing," said Anya "These are just a few Bringers. You'll want to start worrying when The First opens the Hellmouth. There's more then just bunnies in them there halls."  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"Guys," said Rona "It's them, they're back."  
  
The front door slammed open and the five ran inside. Xander shut the door and bolted it.  
  
"Let me guess," said Rona "Trouble?"  
  
"Uh-ha," said Fred "And not the regular friendly Bringer kind."  
  
"Not that they're not out and about," said Gunn "But it's the Ubervamp, its back."  
  
"The Turok-Han," a voice came from behind them.  
  
Wesley entered the room, sword in hand.  
  
"A vampire of eons passed. It is extremely powerful. Its heart is encased in a sold bone capsule meaning that steaks won't work against it. They are not as badly affected by crosses or holy water either."  
  
"And you are telling us this now?" said Anya.  
  
"Guys," said Rona.  
  
The sun was gone and night had fully fallen.  
  
"I mean I just figured you'd be terrified, and I would be sarcastic about it," said Anya.  
  
"Hey!!" said Rona "We've got company."  
  
The lights in the Summer's house went out. A heavy silence filled the room where thin lines of radiance from the streetlamps outside illuminated their scared faces. Noises came from all around them, the soft scraping of leaves and earth and the short breath of terrified beings. All at once the commotion rose as the Bringers broke into the house. Glass flew in all directions as well as arrow shots and swords.  
  
"Get out," said Xander "Everyone out the back."  
  
The Bringers continued to enter the house. Xander and Gunn fought through the torrents of bodies and made their way to Willow's bedroom.  
  
"Dawny, c'mon we've got to go."  
  
Dawn, who had been sitting with Willow, jumped up. Gunn lifted Willow into his arms and followed Xander out of the room. They flew down the stairs as the Potentials and Scoobies fought to save themselves. As they reached the bottom of the stair the front door broke from its hinges and there stood the Turok-Han. Xander was thrown from his feet and the beast made for Dawn and Gunn. A blur sped across their vision and knocked the Ubervamp off its feet and into the front yard.  
  
"Run," said Conner.  
  
Dawn helped Xander up and they fled from the house. The Potentials were led by Giles and Lorne while the others held the back line. Bringer after Bringer came and fell and yet still more followed, and then from the back door came the vampire. The Scoobies retreated into the street only moments before they were set upon.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god," said Anya.  
  
"Where to?" said Kennedy.  
  
"I know a place," said Xander "Follow me."  
  
The Potentials ran through the streets, Conner and Wesley making sure none fell behind. The streets were dead, a pit of blackness. None remained save those who ran for their lives. The Bringers were in close pursuit as the group fled into a large construction site. The masonry glowed blue in the silver of the moon. Tools and scaffolding littered the ground.  
  
"Form up," said Xander "Form up."  
  
The Scoobies and Potentials moved into a tight circle, their eyes darting in all directions. They stood in the foundations of the new library. A high scaffolded wall towered on their right and on the other sides low retaining walls fed into further parts of the building.  
  
As silent wind they entered, their scarlet robes cutting through the black ether. Near fifty Bringers stepped onto the floor, all with swords and spears and other tools of evil. The high lights of the construction site came on with an electrical thud. Death would be their only escape. The Bringers charged bringing their fury down upon the Potentials. The mass of arms clashed together, cries of battle and fallen bodies filling the still air. The Potentials held their ground and the thought of victory filled them. The Bringers faltered, drawing back.  
  
"What are they doing?" said Anya, her wearied breath caught in her throat.  
  
She was answered. A deep growl cut the night and into the fluorescent gleam came the ancient vampire. It set upon them with unwavering hate and desire. Conner flew in front of it yet with a thrust of the beast's arm he was easily thrown aside.  
  
"Go," said Xander "Climb the scaffolding. Fred, Cordie, GO!"  
  
The Potentials ran to the far wall.  
  
Conner rejoined them, a deep gash on his forehead. He, Gunn, Xander and the Watchers challenged it. At once the wave came again yet the line did not relent. The Bringers fell till all that remained was the Ubervamp and the five men. They circled around it yet the Turok-Han did not show signs of fear. The Potentials watched on with mingled fear and doubt. The Turok-Han sped a Wesley knocking him to the ground, his sword spinning out of his hand across the hard concrete. He lay on the ground, sliding, trying to move away. The Ubervamp stood over him yet it stopped. Xander had thrust his short sword into the vampire's chest cavity. The Turok-Han lifted Xander from his feet and threw him away, leaving him unconscious in a crumpled heap. Giles and Gunn moved forward yet were as easily dismissed. Conner faced it again.  
  
"Time to play," he said.  
  
Blow for blow the two went, the vampire striking out, its speed and strength matching that of the boy. Conner drew a stake from his belt. He knew within himself he had to end it. He struck a blow to the Ubervamp and it stumbled back. Again he kicked and punched and the vampire faltered. Conner drew back the stake and sunk it deep into the Turok-Han's chest. The wood splintered cutting into his hand. He had missed the heart. Conner was thrown across the foundations, spread bleeding and weak on the ground. He tasted blood in his mouth. His vision was blurred. The others tried to help but it was useless. Again and again they came at the vampire and each time cast down. They were outmatched and the beast wanted retribution. It hovered over Conner, the dark moon casting a deadly silhouette. Conner was lifted from his ruin, the Ubervamp so close to drinking. He felt its harsh lips press against his skin and its daggered teeth pierce his flesh. Conner cried out, yet distant and muted. He felt himself slipping away until a terrible blow threw him to the ground. Through the stream of blood clouding his vision he saw Gunn standing over the Turok-Han. He had hit it in the head with a length of wood, knocking it to the floor. The vampire moved yet was knocked down again, this time by Giles. Xander motioned to it and broke its face, striking out with all his strength with a crafted mace. The Turok- Han got to its knees, its hatred fuelled. Then the sound came of steel on stone. Wesley lifted his sword and walked to the beast. He lifted the blade high above him taking in his enemy. He drew the blade down with fury and the vampire was scattered into the breeze, its black dust furling into the night. The Potentials ran back to the others, Fred and Cordelia rushing to help Conner. All of them were injured, cuts and scarring, wounds of the battle. The night had become bitterly cold.  
  
"We should return to the house," said Giles.  
  
"Back," said Rona "The baddies know we're there."  
  
Giles dismissed her.  
  
"It is likely that we have stopped the greater of its forces. I doubt that they will attack the house again."  
  
"As long as I don't have to carry the witch anymore," said Anya.  
  
She held Willow under each arm, dragging her through the cemented waste.  
  
"Guys," said Amanda.  
  
Her face was fallen and scared.  
  
"Where's Dawn?"  
  
Each of them stopped, looking ceaselessly around the library's foundations. Anya let Willow fall to the ground yet hurried to lift her again. Giles looked at all of them then back at the shadow.  
  
"Oh dear," he said.

* * *

Dawn stirred. The cold was cutting into her. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was in a cellar of some kind. The floor was dirt beneath her naked feet and the air smelt sweet and bitter all at once, dust and wood and fruit. Her hands were tied above her head, the coarse rope burning her skin. Dull lanterns illuminated the room, an eerie yellow, the kind of darkness that hurts the eyes. Looking further she saw many Bringers. They did not stir or even seem to breathe, silent sentinels on watch of Dawn.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
They did not move. Again she spoke, yelling at them.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Don't ignore me you bastards," said Dawn "You are so dead when the others find me."  
  
The Bringers stood and left the room by damp wooden stairs, as though an action of some silent order.  
  
"Hey," said Dawn "Don't leave me here."  
  
She struggled at the ropes but they held firm.  
  
"You shouldn't speak like that Dawny."  
  
A voice called to her and Dawn's feet nearly fell from beneath her. The voice was soft and sweet and painfully familiar. Dawn's stomach churned.  
  
"No," said Dawn "No!"  
  
"What sweetie," said the voice again "Haven't you missed me?"  
  
From the pale light at the corner of the room the voice took form. Joyce stepped out in beautiful white silk, smiling gently at her daughter.  
  
"I never really left you, you know honey."  
  
Joyce walked closer to Dawn.  
  
"I have always been watching," she said.  
  
A tear slid down her milky skin and she spoke again.  
  
"Oh Dawny I've missed you so much, your face, your laugh, your smile."  
  
Joyce was only feet from her.  
  
"Smile for mommy."  
  
Dawn was trying not to listen, struggling to get free, turning her head in defiance.  
  
"Dawny?" said Joyce.  
  
Dawn looked straight into the woman before her. She saw her mother, she heard her mother, she wanted it to be her mother, but she saw past it, she saw its centre, the truth cloaked behind her mother's eyes.  
  
"Get away from me you bitch."  
  
Fury had her.  
  
"How dare you say you are my mother, you could never be her."  
  
Joyce stepped even closer, clouding Dawn's vision.  
  
"Did she choose you?" said Joyce.  
  
Dawn stopped and looked into her mother's eyes.  
  
"What?" said Dawn.  
  
"Buffy," said Joyce "Did she choose you? When it came to it, did she stay with you?"  
  
Dawn didn't answer.  
  
"She left?" said Joyce "Oh honey, I'm sorry."  
  
"Get away," said Dawn.  
  
She was screaming, crying, this wasn't her mother.  
  
"I came to you Dawny," said Joyce "I tried to warn you, you saved me. I had to help."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" said Dawn "Why do you want me? Buffy's gone, you know that, she won't come here, it's useless."  
  
"That's just the problem," said Joyce.  
  
Her sweet demeanour fell away. Joyce's face became stony and without emotion. But then she changed. Before Dawn her mother's skin melted to that of another, before Dawn stood Glorificus.  
  
"Long story short," said Glory "Cause your big sis went bye-bye I, shall we say, couldn't have as much say as I wanted."  
  
Glory walked around Dawn, her fear taking over. The First couldn't touch her but the memories of the hell goddess were still fresh with her.  
  
"It happened slowly after Buffy's lesbian witch did her migics. Don't get me wrong, I can still exist on this plane, incorporeal as ever, I just couldn't play an active roll in the deaths of all those pretty girls anymore."  
  
Glory stopped, smiling evilly, moving a hand to near Dawn's face. Dawn grimaced, trying to pull away.  
  
"I can't tell you how much of a headache that gave me," said Glory "But I got to thinking. Buffy's gone, but something of her still existed. I thought of you, I mean how could it have slipped my mind, you're the key to it all, the key to my solution."  
  
Glory dropped her serious tone and Laughed.  
  
"In more ways then one hon. So pretty and green."  
  
Glory leant close to Dawn, a look of hatred on her face.  
  
"I made you bleed once little bit, I can make you bleed again."  
  
Dawn heard footsteps behind The First, slow and heavy. She looked up and saw a man, dressed in black, a priest.  
  
"And he will come and purify the weak and give power to those who know it. Dirty girls need to learn their place," he said.  
  
Glory stepped back and once again changed. A length of sandy blonde hair fell about the shoulders of the short slender form. Dawn was lost and Buffy spoke to her.  
  
"Dawny, meet Caleb."

* * *

A brilliant sun had begun to rise over the quiet town. The trees were washed orange and gold and a crisp, fresh Southern breeze led the warriors' home.  
  
"I can't believe this has happened," said Xander "I lost her."  
  
"You can't blame yourself," said Fred.  
  
She placed a comforting hand on his back.  
  
"The First clearly wanted her for something," said Wesley "She was singled out from everyone, no one else was taken."  
  
The Potentials reached the house and it was in ruin. Glass and wooden debris littered the surrounding yards, yet the fallen Bringers were gone. They stumbled through the wreck finding places where they may to sit down. Conner and Willow were taken upstairs.  
  
"First and foremost," said Giles "We must clean this place up and fortify it. Although I doubt another attack we would do best to be prepared."  
  
None questioned him. Silently they began to work, repairing the damage of battle.  
  
The day wanned slowly into night. Xander and Gunn all day had wanted to go and search for Dawn. The others were hesitant. They had gone up against The First and only just survived. Wesley and Giles had gone back to studying their mystical books.  
  
"There is something in this," said Wesley "Something we're missing. Why would The First want Dawn?"  
  
Giles jumped, straightening his glasses.  
  
"Yes," he said "How could I have missed it? She is The Key."  
  
"What?" said Wesley.  
  
"It was something Dawn said to me after she was attacked," said Giles "About The First being stuck somehow, because Buffy is gone."  
  
"I don't understand," said Wesley "The key to what?"  
  
"No," said Giles "Dawn is in herself The Key, an energy given form, sent to the Slayer in the guise of a sister so that she would be protected. Dawn has the power to open dimensional rifts. Well, her bl-,"  
  
Giles stopped.  
  
"Oh no," said Xander.  
  
"The First," said Giles "It's going to use her blood, use Dawn to come back. The Bringers didn't come for the Potentials, they came for Dawn."  
  
"We have to get out there," said Xander "We have to find her."  
  
"Rushing in blind won't save her," said Giles.  
  
"Dawn's not real?" said Lorne.  
  
A feeble knock came at the front door of the Summer's house. The Watchers left the kitchen, hurrying to the bottom of the stairs. Wesley opened the door and a young girl fell into his arms. She was bruised and bleeding badly, barley alive.  
  
"Let's get her downstairs," said Giles.  
  
They carried her into the basement where all were save Conner and Willow.  
  
"What's happened?" said Fred.  
  
"Not another one," said Anya.  
  
They laid her down on one of the many sleeping bags covering the stone. The girl moaned slightly then suddenly opened her eyes, terrified.  
  
"Lie still," said Giles "You're safe."  
  
She shook uncontrollably, staring at the numerous faces standing over her.  
  
"What's your name?" said Giles.  
  
"Shannon," she said.  
  
He voice was stuttered and hoarse.  
  
"Who did this to you?" said Wesley.  
  
"A-a priest," said Shannon "There were B-Bringers."  
  
Her eyes closed, she was reliving the moment, the sites, sounds and smells.  
  
"They were chasing me a-and then a car stopped and I got in. I was trying to get here. It was a priest. I thought he could help me."  
  
"Slowly," said Giles "Take your time."  
  
"He-he said I shouldn't have been out so late, he called me a whore." said Shannon.  
  
Tears slid silently down her face.  
  
"He b-burnt me," she said.  
  
Shannon turned her head and Giles swept the brunette hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh my," said Giles.  
  
A blistered mark, red and pustulated was scarred into her neck. It was a strange symbol that neither of the Watchers could identify.  
  
"He threw me out of the car and I came here. I had to find Buffy," said Shannon.  
  
The Potentials looked sick and scared. They were silent and watchful, not wanting to learn, but needing to know more.  
  
"Now there's a psychotic priest in town," said Anya.  
  
"Please," said Giles.  
  
His patients had left him. He would not suffer interruptions.  
  
"Think clearly Shannon," said Giles "Did he say anything else?"  
  
Shannon turned to him looking alone and weak.  
  
"He said," she stopped "He said he has something of yours."  
  
"Great," said Anya "Psycho guy is in league with The First."  
  
"It might not be Dawn," said Amanda.  
  
"Yeah," said Rona "It could be a stapler."  
  
"This is no time for idiotic jokes," said Giles.  
  
"Then what do you think we should do?" said Fred "I mean, we don't even know where this priest guy is letter lone anything else about him."  
  
"Then we find him," said Xander "We scout the place out, find out where he is and storm the place."  
  
Giles took off his glasses.  
  
"There is little else we can do," he said.

* * *

"So," said Fred "Nice town you grew up in."  
  
"Yeah," said Lorne "Shadowy."  
  
He, Fred and Cordelia were patrolling the outskirts of the forest.  
  
"It wasn't too bad," said Cordelia "Till the school brew up at graduation."  
  
"Well, it's a ways to go out," said Lorne.  
  
Fred stopped.  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" she said.  
  
The three of them stood silently, the moon full above them, a slight breeze whispering through the fir trees. Light feet were falling nearby, heading further North into a distant vineyard. Cordelia led them quietly forward. Soundlessly they crept into the strangled vines.  
  
A turn of the century structure stood before them. The building stood out menacingly between the rows of dark growth.  
  
"Bringers," said Fred.  
  
A few tall, faceless shapes left the cover of the trees, their unmistakable scarlet robes illuminated purple in the waves of night.  
  
"What's the bet Dawn is in there," said Cordelia.  
  
"What?" said Lorne "The decaying house that just screams murder me."  
  
More Bringers came and left through its door.  
  
"Evil always tends to swarm around a place of power," said Fred.  
  
She looked about hesitantly as the Bringers became more numerous.  
  
"Maybe we should head back," she said "Giles said we were just meant to look around, not to go to our bloody deaths."  
  
"I second that munchkin," said Lorne.  
  
Cordelia looked hesitant, she knew Dawn was inside.  
  
"Okay," she said "We'll go but we better hurry up. Who knows what they are doing to her."

* * *

"Oh," said Buffy, each of her words strung with hateful sarcasm "Don't cry Dawny, it wont hurt much."  
  
Dawn's face was steel, a blank canvas of emotion.  
  
"I wouldn't shed a tear for you," she said.  
  
"Now, now," said Caleb "Little girls' best learn how to talk nice."  
  
He stopped and looked at her with evil hunger.  
  
"Or I'll have to do some teach'n."  
  
Buffy smiled at the priest.  
  
"Do me a favour Caleb. Go see how the project is coming along. I wanna talk to my sis all alone."  
  
Caleb left the two. Dawn looked at The First, incapable of fear.  
  
"No need to be brave Dawn," said Buffy "Feel free to kick and scream. I know I will enjoy it."  
  
Dawn was silent. She wouldn't be affected like this.  
  
"You know it's kinda ironic," said Buffy "I die for you, then come back, only to die again and then you die to set me free. Quite some adventures we Summer's girls have."  
  
"You are not Buffy," said Dawn.  
  
He tone was icy and she did not meet The Firsts eyes.  
  
"And Buffy is not dead."  
  
"Oh no?" said Buffy "Then tell me where she is huh? I know I'd like to know. I'd kick my own ass."  
  
"With what?" said Dawn finally looking up "Empty threats and lame sarcasm? You know nothing about any of us and when Buffy gets back you'll find out what ass kicking's about."  
  
The First was furious.  
  
"When I'm done," said Buffy "Their world won't be worth coming back to."  
  
The First made to leave  
  
"Oh," said Buffy "As for the not knowing about you, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't? Like when I came to school to tell you mum had died and you screamed in my arms; When you were on that tower and I sacrificed myself to save my little sister, jumping into the portal and death; Or maybe when you sat for hours in the room with Tara, her dead eyes looking at you, her cold blood sprayed around the room. How can you say I know nothing about you Dawny? I love to reminisce."  
  
The First disappeared in a flash of light. Dawn let out a dry sob and hung limply in her restraints. Her legs could hold her no longer. The pain welled up within her and spilled out. She wanted her sister. She wanted Buffy.

* * *

"Where?" said Xander.  
  
"The vineyard," said Cordelia "North of the forest."  
  
"And you're sure?" said Giles "Sure Dawn is down there?"  
  
"It was heavy with Bringers," said Cordelia "My bet's she's there."  
  
It was nearing midnight and the five of them sat around the kitchen table.  
  
"We can't do it," said Fred "How can we send them in? It has to be a trap."  
  
"Trap or not they have Dawn, Fred," said Xander "We can't leave her there."  
  
Fred wanted to say more but she knew herself that there was no other answer.  
  
"What?!" said Rona.  
  
"Go after them?" said Amanda.  
  
Giles and the others had gone into the basement to inform the Potentials of the plan.  
  
"I like her and all," said Rona "But it's suicide."  
  
"I'm with that girl," said Anya "She's expendable."  
  
Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would go in alone if he had to.  
  
"Guys," said Kennedy turning to them "We have to try. Buffy would have been there already. We can get her back."  
  
Silence ensued. A silent thought that was without time to be swayed.  
  
"Ignore the lesbian," said Anya "Do you all want to die?"  
  
"That's what a Slayers for," said Rona "Don't see a Potential is much different."  
  
The consensus had risen. They would fight for Dawn.  
  
"Saddle up," said Xander.  
  
The Potentials went to the walls of the room and took from them weapons; swords and axes and crossbows.  
  
"We can't leave Willow alone," a voice came from behind.  
  
Conner was walking down the stairs, a deep stain of blood over the bandages covering his head wound.  
  
"You're good to go?" said Cordelia.  
  
"Always," said Conner.  
  
He took a short sword from her hands and led the first group of Potentials up the stairs.  
  
"I'll stay with Willow," said Anya.  
  
The group was ignoring her.  
  
"Fred, you right to stay with Will?" said Xander.  
  
"I'd rather be on the front lines," said Fred.  
  
"I'll stay," said Anya.  
  
"But if you want me here I'll stay," said Fred.  
  
Xander nodded and turned to Anya.  
  
"You ready?" he said.  
  
Anya frowned and reluctantly lifted a mace from a low iron bracket on the wall. She followed the rest up the stair and into the waning night.

* * *

"Wakie, wakie," said a voice in Dawn's ear.  
  
She had passed out from exhaustion, hanging painfully from her wrists. Dirty tear marks streamed her face and through bloodshot eyes she looked again upon The First.  
  
"Have a good sleep Dawny?" said Buffy "I would have but I am too excited, what with your imminent death and all."  
  
Dawn was shaking more from cold then fear. She wanted it ended, relief from the torment. She knew it wasn't Buffy but it was so painfully real, as though her sister was cutting into her heart with each new word.  
  
"How I like this bit," a voice came.  
  
Caleb walked in once more drawing a silver knife from the back of his belt.  
  
"Called to duty in a time of need with your god down and out. Some folk don't like their work, I can tell you that, but me, I love killing filthy little whores like you."  
  
"You know," said Dawn "You really shouldn't talk like that or people might think you were a woman hating prick."  
  
"Now, Now," said Caleb "Sticks and stones."  
  
The priest loomed over Dawn, thoughtfully swaying the dagger back and forth. He pressed the cold steel to Dawn's throat, the fine point close to breaking her skin.  
  
"TTFN," said Buffy.  
  
Caleb's bite did not fall though for at that moment two wooded shafts sank into the wooden wall centimetres from where he rested his hand. Dawn stood and saw Kennedy and Amanda, crossbows raised, and the other Potentials stream in behind them.  
  
"Sigh," said Buffy "Caleb, kill them then spill her blood."  
  
With that The First vanished.  
  
From the other side of the room more Bringers came, each armed and with savage wrath. They met the potentials and Caleb set to them also. Conner charged at the priest and was knocked away. He flew backwards across the room smashing into cedar barrels, spilling their blood wine onto the floor. Like an iron fist Caleb went through them that none could withstand.  
  
"Get to Dawn," said Xander.  
  
Anya and Cordelia ran to the girl trying to cut her free, but Caleb had seen them. He moved toward them yet Gunn stood in his way.  
  
"Now boy," said Caleb "You really want to die?"  
  
"Not me gonna be the one dying padre," said Gunn.  
  
He struck out at Caleb but the priest did not stumble. Again Gunn hit him yet he did not falter. Anya and Cordelia were nearly through Dawn's bindings.  
  
"No," said Caleb "Not that easy."  
  
Gunn was thrown down. The Bringers fought on and the Potentials fell and the Scoobies wanned. Dawn fell limp on the shoulders of her rescuers.  
  
"Get out," said Xander "Everybody out!!"  
  
Caleb met Dawn with anger. He lifted Anya from her feet and cast her across the room. Cordelia was prised from the girl and thrown into the stone wall, crumpled on an injured ankle. Xander saw the priest drawing his knife on Dawn and he ran to her side. Caleb was struck back by all Xander's strength and Dawn fell into his arms.  
  
"I got you Dawny," he said.  
  
The Scoobies were retreating. Girls and Bringers lay dead on the ground and those that survived stumbled to escape. Wesley and Giles grabbed Anya and Cordelia as the others called the last Potentials to the door. Xander hurried with Dawn but he felt a powerful hand on his shoulder. He was turned around and a deafening cry filled the air. Caleb had thrust his thumb into Xander's eye, blinding him. Xander fell to his knees in agony, blood and membrane spilling over his hands onto the floor.  
  
"Xander!!" said Dawn screaming for help.  
  
Caleb swung his hand and hit her hard across the face. Dawn cried out as searing heat shot across her arm. She opened her eyes as Caleb withdrew, the stained dagger fresh with her blood. A look of triumph fell on the priest and he seemed to stop, not needing to fight further. At that Caleb was hit hard from the side and skidded the length of the floor into the far wall.  
  
"C'mon," said Conner.  
  
With all his remaining strength the boy lifted Dawn and Xander from the floor. Dawn clutched at her arm as the warm liquid spilled from her shoulder, the dark river streaming to the tips of her limp fingers. A single scarlet drop fell from her hand to the soft earth floor. The last thing Dawn saw as they fled the vineyard was the ground littered with the bodies of her friends and the defeated remains of the rescuers before her.  
  
The room lay silent, a field of death filling it to its corners.  
  
"Yahoo that was fun!" said Caleb.  
  
He got to his feet, a sinister smile of greed and pleasure on his face.  
  
"Can we do this again?" he said.  
  
A short form walked beside him, soundlessly moving to a point near the door. Buffy crouched down and placed her hand near the drop of Dawn's blood now soaked into the dirt. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Soon Caleb, soon," she said "I'm back."

* * *

Once again the Scoobies found themselves back in the Summer's home. Few of the Potentials had survived the skirmish and those that lived had severe injuries.  
  
"It's broken," said Fred.  
  
"Great," said Rona.  
  
Bloodied cloth littered the basement as well as red stained water and torn clothes. Dawn looked around the room and couldn't help feel responsible. Because of her, because she allowed herself to be taken was why all these people were injured. She looked painfully at Xander as he seemed too sick to move.  
  
"This is bad," said Wesley "He needs a hospital."  
  
"We'll take him," said Gunn, and he and Conner led him up into the house.  
  
"Move your hand Dawny," said Cordelia.  
  
Dawn had been lost in thought. She moved her hand from her wound and the cold air bit into it. Mindlessly she let Cordelia tend to it as she battled within herself, wishing she hadn't done what she did.  
  
"It's not too bad," said Cordelia "Lots of blood but not very deep."  
  
"Thanks," said Dawn.  
  
Cordelia was about to bandage the cut when Giles walked over to them.  
  
"Dawn," he said "You were cut?"  
  
"Yeah," said Dawn "But no biggie. Caleb didn't make a good job of it, I'm still alive."  
  
Giles removed his glasses.  
  
"Nothing worse could have happened. You said yourself that The First needed your blood. Glory's portal was opened with but a few drops of it. The First may have returned."  
  
A quiet fell on the room that was deeper then deep, a thick cloud of unease.  
  
The sun had risen over Sunnydale but brought with it no warmth. A yellow gleam settled over Buffy's bed where Xander lay sleeping. Dawn lay curled next to him, his hand in hers, and Dawn's head resting gently on his shoulder. She drifted in and out of sleep wanting to be the first person Xander saw when he woke up. His chest rose slowly and Dawn followed its motion.  
  
"Monkey pants," said Xander.  
  
Dawn sat up startled.  
  
"Xander?" she said.  
  
"Oh hey kiddo," he said "Did I wake you with my Cyclops dream?"  
  
"Don't joke," said Dawn "It's not funny."  
  
Xander gave a weak smile and Dawn lent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek then snuggled back into the groove of his shoulder.  
  
"Would it be lame to ask how you are?" said Dawn.  
  
"No Dawny," said Xander "I'm okay. Gunn and Conner patched me up at the hospital then brought some supplies back here."  
  
With his free hand Xander reached up and felt the bandages covering his eye.  
  
"I'm kinda tired still Dawn, I think I might try and get some more sleep."  
  
"Oh," said Dawn "No, that's good, rest. I'll head downstairs and see if anyone needs help."  
  
Dawn slid from the bed leaving Xander staring up at the blank ceiling, still touching the bandages over his injured eye.  
  
When dawn got to the bottom of the stairs she found the front door open. Giles sat in the morning sun staring out into the bright day. She stepped out onto the porch but he did not stir. Dawn thought she better go back in when he spoke.  
  
"It feels a little different," said Giles "When Buffy is the one that left me. Once again it seems I am the one that can teach her no more and has lost her."  
  
Dawn sat down beside the Watcher, not saying anything. Giles stared off into distant blue, Dawn not knowing if he himself was lost.  
  
"I was holding onto hope Dawn," he said "Hope that we would find her. And now that Pandora's Box is open it seems that hope also has escaped us."  
  
Dawn didn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Buffy wouldn't come back. Yet somewhere within her, deep beneath belief and reason, so deep she herself did not feel it, she knew that Giles was right. Dawn couldn't find words of comfort within her. She placed her small warm hand to his shoulder then walked silently back inside.  
  
Dawn didn't know if she could take going into the basement, not after what she had seen and heard so far, but the house was quiet and empty. She opened the basement door to find everybody talking, the Potentials, Anya and Lorne.  
  
Dawn walked slowly down and Lorne caught sight of her.  
  
"Oh good kitten, you're here," he said "Come take a seat."  
  
She got to the stone floor and went and sat between Amanda and Rona.  
  
"This is stupid," said Rona "I don't sing."  
  
"You'll sing and you'll like it," said Anya.  
  
All the Potentials were sitting up looking at the demon and his assistant.  
  
"What's going on?" said Dawn.  
  
Lorne smiled at her.  
  
"Well hon," he said "I haven't been able to get a good read on things so the lovely-,"  
  
"Don't forget beautiful," said Anya.  
  
"And beautiful," said Lorne.  
  
"And smart," said Anya.  
  
Lorne cleared his throat.  
  
"The lovely and beautiful and smart Anya here suggested a little sing- along."  
  
Dawn almost laughed. She looked around the room and saw mixed emotion. Some Potentials looked eager, some, like Kennedy looked scared and others, like Rona, looked pissed off.  
  
"I won't do it," said Rona.  
  
Anya gave her a threatening stare but Lorne laughed it off.  
  
"Oh don't be such a Gora demon."  
  
Lorne gave a small nod to Anya and she took her cue.  
  
"Right girls," she said "You're gonna sing well and you're gonna sing hard. You're gonna sing so well you knock Lorne out. I want to hear you hitting those notes. You have your direction, Dawn you join in on the chorus. Ready?"  
  
Anya walked to the CD player and pressed the play button. A string of piano notes filled the air and they began.  
  
Amanda: First I was afraid, I was petrified.  
  
Kennedy: Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side.  
  
Rona: But I Spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong, and I grew strong, I learned how to carry on.  
  
The beat took up and Lorne nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Everyone," said Anya.  
  
Everyone: Oh no not I, I will survive. As long as I know how to love I know I will stay alive, I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give, and I will survive, I will survive, yeah, yeah.  
  
From the latent, blissful smile on Lorne's face something took over. Slowly his features dropped and his eyes grew wide with fear. Anya still conducted, ignorant to the demon's fate. The Potentials sang on and Lorne began to shake, first slightly then uncontrollably, his eyes rolling back in his head. The song began to stutter as the girls saw him. Lorne fell to the floor and Anya ran to his side.  
  
"Good work girls but maybe a little brisk on the E-sharp."  
  
Lorne lay still for a while then let out a long groan.  
  
"What do you need?" said Anya "Water? A pillow?"  
  
"Whisky," said Lorne "A whole barrel full."  
  
The bright morning had turned to a humid day and the demon sat in the kitchen with the senior of the Scoobies. Lorne was reluctant to talk, not wanting to share what he had seen, the horror was too much.  
  
"What was it Lorne?" said Wesley "What did you see?"  
  
Lorne drank slowly from his cup, his green had still shaking a little. He looked up at the group unable to find the words. After a time he spoke, though stuttered and afraid.  
  
"I-I saw the girls," he said "The Potentials. They were making their last stand against The First."  
  
He drank again from his iced scotch and continued.  
  
"They were at the high school, they were going into the Hellmouth, somehow they had to finish it. And then, then there were cries."  
  
Lorne closed his eyes. He could hear and see them.  
  
"Horrible, shrieking cries," he said "And they fell, their last defence broken, blood and bodies, the stench of death and decay thick in the air."  
  
The group looked scared. Lorne didn't usually speak so seriously but this was wrapped with undiluted fear. They needed to know more.  
  
"Go on Lorne," said Giles "Please try."  
  
Lorne nodded and with another steadying swig went on.  
  
"There was nothing left, none of them, and the school was destroyed. But then it got worse. They came like a swarm of bees, thousands and thousands of demons and not your regular, crazy Pilean kind, these were bent on torment. Like locusts they swept out over the city, spreading to the other Hellmouths and opening them too, releasing the worst demons of purgatory. And then it came, The First, in its true form and it was real, with flesh and everything. It commanded its armies over the planet, drawing evil to it from each corner. Then, then there was nothing left, a black sphere of evil, stripped of beauty and peace and Barbara. Horrible."  
  
Those around the table were oblivious to Dawn standing in the hall taking in every terrifying word. She shrank silently to the floor and silken tears fell from her eyes. Her mind wandered all around her to Xander, permanently injured; To Willow, their most powerful weapon in a mystical coma no one knew if she would wake up from; And finally to her sister, her strength and heart, their champion, the one thing that wasn't there that they needed to win the imminent war, the greatest war they ever fought, the war to end it all. 


	12. Minds Eye

Something stirred within her, a deep thought strung beneath a heavy weight. It was far and distant yet it ate at her, growing stronger and striking emotion into her heart. She couldn't feel herself. She felt nothing. No limbs or being, barely existing. But this feeling drove her, she had to wake up. How long she had been gone she did not know but slowly she felt warmth rise beneath her. It was comforting and she could feel her form against it. It fed her. It called to her from the depths of creation.  
  
Willow slowly opened her eyes. She lay still, taking in the brilliant white glow surrounding her and the sweet scent filling her senses.  
  
"Ouchie," she said.  
  
Willow sat up and looked around her. All was white in all directions, above and below. She seemed to sit on nothingness, floating in an expansive void. The witch stood up slowly taking herself in. She wore normal clothes, the ones in fact she was wearing when she did the spell.  
  
"The spell," she said "Oh no."  
  
Willow knew then that something had gone wrong; she knew she was lost but could not tell where. She closed her eyes with composure and reached out her magics, sensing her surroundings and trying to realise where she was between dimensions and planes. Her brow furrowed as she looked beyond herself, the borders of the realm not ending, seeming to stretch for eternity. Willow knew she was not dead though, in heaven or hell, she knew because she had ripped souls out of both. It didn't feel familiar. It didn't feel right.  
  
"Bugger," she said.  
  
The witch tried to think of a solution, think of her last dealt steps and what could have gone wrong. She had not stood long when she heard a voice.  
  
"Willow," it said.  
  
The voice was soft and loving and to Willow it brought an unknown sadness.  
  
"Hello?" said Willow.  
  
A warm, gentle wind picked up behind her, casting her burgundy hair aloft in the breeze.  
  
"Willow," said the voice.  
  
The witch froze. The voice was closer now, more formed and real then before. She felt a presence behind her. Willow turned to see nothingness, but on the edge of site a shape formed. Like solid wind it came closer, furling silk trailing in its wake. Willow was confused till it spoke to her again and this time the voice was real.  
  
"Willow," it said.  
  
The being was before her, long blonde hair falling about the angelic milk face, its body clothed in silver-white silk trailing softly to bare creamy feet.  
  
"T-Tara," said Willow.  
  
Willow stood still, not daring to move. She would not be fooled if this was some trick of The First. She would end existence if The First dared to take the shape of her first true love. But this was different, it felt too real. Slowly Willow reached a quivering hand to the cheek of the girl before her, not daring to pull away. Like paused time she leant closer until her hand touched soft, warm skin.  
  
Willow's heart broke. There was no denying then that she was not dead, the emotion she felt was so human. It ripped through her like a million knives and a million kisses all at once. Silent tears streamed her face. Willow held her hand there and it was met by the girl's as she moved her skin against the witch, remembering her touch.  
  
"It's me," said Tara.  
  
Her deep blue eyes met Willow's and they were one again.  
  
"Oh baby," said Willow.  
  
She slid down in a heap, crying uncontrollably at Tara's feet.  
  
"It's okay honey," said Tara "I'm here."  
  
She too sat down beside Willow and embraced her, laying the witch's ear to her chest, allowing her to feel her heart beat and her steady breaths. She lifted Willow's chin and they took each other in. Slowly Tara leant forward and left a sweet kiss on Willow's scarlet lips.  
  
"I've missed you," said Tara.  
  
For a time Willow could do nothing but weep, gently rocking in the arms of Tara.  
  
"What happened?" said Willow "Where am I?"  
  
Tara smiled gently at the witch and answered as best she could.  
  
"You are not meant to be here," she said "The spell you were performing would have banished The First, reversed the magics allowing it to be present and allowing it physical sway in the world. But something happened and until now we didn't know what."  
  
"We," said Willow "Who's we?"  
  
"The Powers That Be," said Tara "This laid beyond their hand. Even they didn't see it coming. Some power entered our dimension, for what purpose we don't know seeing it was not to do with The First."  
  
"How do you know?" said Willow "Getting rid of me is-,"  
  
Willow broke off. Tara did not meet her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" said Willow "Tara?"  
  
"Buffy's gone too," said Tara "And Faith and the vampires, oh and Andrew too."  
  
"What would someone want with Andrew?" said Willow.  
  
"We assume that bit had to be a mistake," said Tara "The point is this came from above The Powers, something they did not see, and that's impossible. They have rule over all, existing in the uppermost of realms. There is nothing beyond them."  
  
"So what then?" said Willow "Why are you here? Not like I'm complaining."  
  
"I was sent as your guide," said Tara "We don't have the power to wake you up or even to find Buffy. This is up to you, you have to find yourself. It took all their strength to locate you and send me here. Once I've done my task I have to go back."  
  
"Back?" said Willow "You're leaving me again?"  
  
"Honey," said Tara "I never left you. But we have no time. The First is soon to open the Hellmouth and we can't stop it."  
  
Tara stood up and Willow followed. Tara took the witch's hands in her own and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm here to ground you," said Tara "So we don't lose you again. Concentrate, think back, open your mind and release your power."  
  
Willow closed her eyes and once again reached out with her magics. This time however it felt different. The space around her became her thought, like a compass looking through her past.  
  
Dark shapes began to form around the two, indistinguishable from the others and shapeless in themselves.  
  
"Find it," said Tara "Find the spot."  
  
Willow searched within herself till something flashed across her thought, causing her to stumble. If not for Tara she would have fallen.  
  
"That was it," said Tara "Find it again Willow."  
  
The witch focussed all her strength on seeing the shape once more.  
  
"Hurry," said Tara "I'm losing my grip."  
  
Willow's eyes opened and they glowed black, so dark that the surrounding light was lost in them. Her essence burned and her magics engulfed them. The shape reappeared and the white of the distance began to melt. The glow turned to green trees and endless forest. Willow felt water on her face and hard ground beneath her feet. The air had turned bitterly cold and she shook. He powers wanned and she felt Tara slip from her grasp.  
  
"You will find your answers here," a voice came, and when the witch looked up Tara was gone.  
  
Willow stood on blades of thick wet grass. The rain that was falling soaked deep into her. She stood still with her arms outreached, longing for the feel of Tara once more.  
  
Willow felt different here, sick and constricted, like she was caged where no one could reach her. She began to walk under the towering oaks when the smell of fire met her. Through the sheets of opaque rain and strands of drenched hair she saw in the distance a small wooden cabin, wisps of grey- black smoke issuing from the stack on the thatched roof.  
  
"Why not," she said.  
  
Willow walked warily through the sentinelled trunks, her eyes and ears sharp, yet she met no foe. The wind blew strong from the North and as she reached the gnarled wooden door she was sheltered slightly form the torrent. No windows there were on this side of the structure so little there was she could do to see the occupants. Slowly she reached out toward the rusted brass handle when the door of its own accord opened slightly to a touch of her shaking finger.  
  
"Come," said a voice from within, cold and commanding, black and empty as death.  
  
With one last look into the washed landscape behind, Willow pushed open the door and walked in.

* * *

"We'll cover the causeway and the gate form above," said Theoden "No army has ever breached the Deeping wall."  
  
Gimli gave an indignant growl beside Faith.  
  
"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," he said "These are Uruk-hai. There armour is thick and their shields broad."  
  
Theoden looked angered by Gimli's remark.  
  
"I have fought many wars Master Dwarf," he said "I know how to defend my own keep."  
  
Theoden walked inside the gates of Helm's Deep leaving Legolas, Gimli and Faith staring off into the coming darkness.  
  
"Nice try Gim," said Faith "But some people just don't listen to us smarter people."  
  
The Dwarf chuckled.  
  
"Aye, Faith," he said "And my axe will have something to say too before this day is done."  
  
The Deep was alive with frantic hurrying, all trying to fortify the defences before the attack came. The last reports of the King's riders told that the army would reach their walls some time shortly after nightfall. The last of the peoples of the Riddermark riding for the safety of the Deep had been overtaken by the enemy and slaughtered.  
  
People on the wall went this way and that, the stores and peoples flowing back into the caves while all who were able were called out to fight. Elves and men stood side by side, silent sentinels at arms, on the wall and over the Deep. With Gandalf away, but a fraction remained at their defence. Five hundred from Rivendell, two hundred and fifty riders from the greater Eored and three hundred men and strong lads conscripted from the peoples of Edoras.  
  
"This isn't right," said Faith "These are kids and old men, not warriors."  
  
"There are many decisions a king must make that do not seem right," said Legolas "But would you rather them fight for Lord and land Faith, or have them fall cowering in the caves?"  
  
Legolas caught a muttered "Elves" slip from Faith's lips yet said nothing.  
  
As the three walked further into the dell a wave of soldiers met them, going in the opposite direction, and they were separated. In the commotion of spears and armour Faith felt a hand close about her wrist and she was drawn off into a quiet alcove, sheltered if only for a moment from the worries of that world.  
  
Soft lips met her own and a strong form pushed against the Slayer. Faith was overcome and submitted, wanting everlasting the man before her.  
  
"What do you want Eomer?" she said.  
  
"Only to have you one last time Lady Faith, ere my fall."  
  
Eomer stepped back from her and leant against the cool stone of the hidden inlet. He looked sorrowful yet not afraid, a man of stature worthy of the halls of the Lords of the West.  
  
"It won't be your fall," said Faith "Anyway, I'm here to protect you."  
  
Eomer gave a small and seldom smile. Faith kissed him gently once more, her hands resting upon his chest and looked into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"How are you?" she said "How are the men?"  
  
Eomer's smile faded as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Their courage hangs by a thread," he said "The king looks to me to lead them, and I would do it. If this is to be our end then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance. Though there is little hope Faith, we have not the numbers to achieve victory through strength of arms."  
  
"What about others?" said Faith "Isn't there anyone else that can help?"  
  
Eomer shook his head, a distasteful look on his face.  
  
"The old alliances are dead. Gondor ruled by a failing hand and Elves and Dwarves in far lands occupied with their own designs. We are alone in this fight."  
  
"Not alone," said Faith.  
  
She kissed him passionately and as before they were lost in time and memory. Fear and doubt melted away and in that moment naught was there but a feeling of safety, a knowing of the future, of a life without war and despair. Faith drew away.  
  
"I believe in you Eomer," she said "We won't fall today, or tomorrow, hell I'm already twenty four. That's a Slayer record."  
  
Forgetting her humour Faith looked at him in all seriousness.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you. Not like this," she said.  
  
Eomer pressed his lips to her hand renewed with strength and victorious determination.  
  
"My Lady," he said.  
  
Eomer left the cove and Faith shortly followed.  
  
The day grew to be shadowed and cold. Distant clouds from the South blew in on biting winds and were torn across the sky as day began to fail. The wall and Hornburg covering the causeway were to be the two places of strength, Elven bows and the spears of men clashing at the waves of the hellish Orc armour.  
  
Faith had entered into the caves and sought for Buffy. She found the blonde Slayer with Aragorn and the Evenstar, now healed of all her hurts.  
  
"Hey," said Faith "Look who's better."  
  
"Indeed," said Arwen "Healing comes swift under the hands of the Elessar."  
  
Buffy shot a hidden smile to Faith.  
  
"How are you?" she said "Horsemen not giving you any trouble?"  
  
"No more then I can handle," said Faith.  
  
A look of concern came over Aragorn.  
  
"Faith," he said "You mean to say that men of the Rohirrim are treating you badly?"  
  
"No," said a voice "She means she's banging Eomer."  
  
Faith turned and all looked up to see a shrieking Andrew flying through the air.  
  
"Don't listen to that," said Faith "He has... Issues."  
  
A hurrying Gamling came up to those gathered, a silent worry upon him.  
  
"King Theoden calls for you all. He awaits you in his chambers."  
  
The four walked toward the entrance of the caves as Gamling went away on other business. Faith stepped over the wincing form of Andrew without looking down. Buffy however stopped and lifted him from the floor. He began to talk but Buffy cut him off.  
  
"No sympathy," she said "You brought that on yourself mister."  
  
Gimli and Legolas awaited them at the cave mouth, the Dwarf lazily resting against his axe.  
  
"C'mon Gim," said Faith "And don't forget your axes, we'll be needing them."  
  
The Slayer put her arm around him and led him off casting a dark look back at the following Andrew.  
  
Haldir and Eomer were already with Theoden when the group entered, the last purples of sunset glowing in the outer air. Before the door was shut Gamling and Eowyn had also entered. Theoden for a moment looked lost, yet within him grew a grim determination and a strength for his people. He could not let the Deep fall lest the armies of the enemy continue further South and West and defile utterly the world of men.  
  
"The hour draws closer," he said "When all will come to darkness and like stinging flies we will be bitten in the black. I will not suffer them to enter my gates or lay waste to my fair land."  
  
Before him on the worn wooden table Theoden rolled out a large sheath of parchment. On its yellowing surface was a sketching of the Deep with all its ways marked in red ink.  
  
"The forces will come without relief. My thought is that they will concentrate on both the wall and the causeway gates. Ladders we can expect and hooks and crossbows. It has been their way in the past and I do not doubt it now. Our best defence is to spread our forces evenly along the wall and up the Hornburg. Gamling, I would have you on the wall yet you shall be stationed at the caves lest the enemy break out ranks. With you shall be pikemen and the most hardy of the Elves to hold the line if retreat is sounded."  
  
Theoden moved his hands over the map showing those gathered where their stations would be.  
  
"Eomer, you shall be at my side above the gate. As my highest Captain you shall take lead if I fall. For you six," Theoden looked toward Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Buffy, Faith and Haldir "I would ask you to hold the stations at the wall. You are all of strong heart and courage and the men will follow your word. The stone shall be shaken beneath your feet and you are all strong and nimble and will not fail in stead of the attack."  
  
"What of me?" said Arwen "What would you have me do?"  
  
Theoden looked at the Elf thinking how best to respond.  
  
"It is not within my power or want to command you either way, my Lady," he said "If you seek to fight there is little I can do to sway you."  
  
"I would stand beside Aragorn and his friends," said Arwen.  
  
"Yeah," said Faith "You can help Andrew load his crossbow."  
  
Andrew stumbled, looking horrified at the king.  
  
"I did not expect you to fight Andrew," said Theoden "But to choose as you will."  
  
"I-," said Andrew.  
  
"He jumped at the chance," said Faith "He wants to help."  
  
"So be it," said Theoden.  
  
Andrew looked close to fainting as Faith sidled up beside him. No more then a whisper she spoke to him.  
  
"Wish you hadda kept your mouth shut now huh?... Have fun."  
  
They made to leave but another spoke.  
  
"What of me?" said Eowyn.  
  
"You have my decision," said Theoden "You are to stay in the caves."  
  
Buffy had heard the conversation of Theoden and his niece yet Faith was shocked to hear the news.  
  
"What?" she said "Eowyn's not fighting?"  
  
"This does not concern you Faith," said Theoden.  
  
"Like hell it doesn't," said Faith "Eowyn, you want to be on the wall right?"  
  
Eowyn gave a small, almost nonexistent nod in fear of the king's anger.  
  
"Right," said Faith "So if Eowyn doesn't, neither do I."  
  
All turned to Faith.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" said Buffy "Same for me."  
  
"My Ladies," said Theoden "You can't-,"  
  
"You wanted us here to fight," said Faith.  
  
Her anger was growing and she would not be dissuaded now.  
  
"If we fight, Eowyn fights. That's the deal."  
  
Theoden's expression was mingled with fear and grief and fury. He knew well that was against them and there was little hope of victory. He knew Faith and Buffy were mighty warriors for they had proven this many times now. He knew this but he could not let his sister-daughter fall. All were silent for the others feared the king's answer. Theoden rested his palms on the table, his face looking sternly at the map before him. Slowly he raised his eyes and looked only at Faith.  
  
"Very well," he said "She may fight."

* * *

The Slayers, Eowyn and Andrew were in the armoury as night began to fall about them. Thick, dark clouds had covered the pale sky and distant cries could be heard from the carrion starting to circle over the field before the Deep. Buffy and Faith had found small shirts of mail with thick leather arm and shoulder shielding. They were burnt with the emblem of Rohan and told the story of many wars in days long past.  
  
"I do not know what to say," said Eowyn "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me."  
  
"No sweat," said Faith "I will make sure you go to battle against thirty thousand UberOrcs any time you want."  
  
The growing shadow had made Faith realise the extent of her actions. The king's thought, Eomer's words about their fall, Faith questioned what she had done.  
  
"Do not doubt yourself now," said Eowyn "If death comes I shall have died with honour. I thank you for my chance to stand at your side."  
  
Their thought was broken as a loud crash sounded beside them. Andrew was attempting to pull a shirt of mail over his head when he fell backwards into a wrack of swords and spears.  
  
"Ouchie," he said.  
  
He struggled to move but was stuck.  
  
"Little help," he said.  
  
Buffy put down her bow and picked Andrew up pulling the steel down over his head.  
  
"I'm beginning to regret 'this' decision," said Buffy "Do you think he really should fight?"  
  
Andrew was trying to secure his belt while searching the pile of fallen arms for a helmet. He could not hear their conversation.  
  
"He ain't leaving now," said Faith "We need all the 'help' we can get."  
  
Andrew was now whining as he had placed a helmet on his head that was too small and had become stuck.  
  
"Bring on the Uruk-hai," said Faith.

* * *

A dead silence had fallen over the walls of the Deep. The soldiers had taken their positions and waited with anxious thought. At the centre of the wall stood Aragorn, his cold grey eyes looking deep out into the surrounding darkness. Buffy, Arwen, Haldir and Eowyn stood beside him and a little further along the stone were Legolas, Faith, Gimli and cowering behind them, Andrew.  
  
"You could have picked a better spot," said Gimli.  
  
The stone wall obscured his vision and he could not jump to see over it.  
  
"You're not missing much Gim," said Faith "Just Black."  
  
"Would you like me to find you a box?" said Legolas.  
  
The three of them laughed yet Legolas and Faith faltered. A streak of silver lightening had creased the sky casting all the planes about with dim light. An icy rain had started to fall and neither Faith nor Legolas spoke.  
  
"What is it?" said Gimli "What's happening out there?"  
  
Andrew fell to the ground huddling behind the stone. Gimli looked at him, unaware of what was coming.  
  
"Oh crap," said Andrew.  
  
Before the Deep, on the edge of sight a red light had flickered. The Uruk- hai were sweeping into the planes around the left arm of the mountainous gate. Slowly the flames had become more numerous and in a short time the ground was alight as if a lake of fire was spilling into the coomb. The rain that had increased in strength did not quench the flames. The fuelled torches of the black army continued forward and all the mountains about were shod with a dark radiance. A sound and a tremble had met those assembled on the Deep. Orc horns and war cries cut through the air, the armoured feet of the thirty thousand troops shaking the ground beneath them. Buffy and Faith looked to each other. Faith was not one for fear but it was threatening to take her. Heavy steps came behind them and Aragorn stood beside the three. Andrew was still cowering, covering his ears and humming the Smurf's theme song.  
  
"Courage my friends," said Aragorn "Courage is all we can ask."  
  
"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," said Legolas.  
  
"Yes," said Gimli "Let's hope they last the night."  
  
The enemy were nearing the wall. The torches they bore brought into sight their evil faces and crooked weapons.  
  
"Get up Andrew," said Faith.  
  
He hadn't moved and Faith kicked him. He removed his fingers from his ears with a cringe and looked at her.  
  
"Get up!" said Faith "Or I'll be the one that makes sure you permanently stay down."  
  
Andrew slowly got to his knees and peered over the top of the stone. He was visibly shaking yet trying not to show his fear. The army had stopped and one clear, dark, call rang through the night. With terrible sound the Uruk- hai began to beat their spears upon the ground, the Orcs and Goblins doing the same, clashing sword and axe to shield and armour.  
  
Faith suddenly smiled. Her fear melted away and she knew what was coming. The battle would soon be waged. A call came down the wall and all along it drew forth their bows and fitted them with shafts. Andrew had been given a crossbow by Buffy. She had felt that he was less likely to hurt someone with that then a traditional bow. Faith drew back the string of hers and took careful aim through the torrents. Andrew was still fitting his arrow when the crossbow was set off and the dart sped into the Orcish ranks. The wound was deep of one of the Uruk-hai and Andrew shouted.  
  
"Ha!" he said "I got him, did you see that?"  
  
"DARTHO!" [Hold] said Aragorn.  
  
He did not want the wall to be the hand that moved first.  
  
"Andrew you doink," said Faith "Put it down or I'll cut your hands off."  
  
The damage had been done. The warriors cried in their evil language, hate and destruction kindled even more furiously in their dark hearts. A captain had screamed his orders and the army ran forth.  
  
Theoden stood above the causeway, determination spawned anew in his mind. He looked at the coming waves and spoke to himself.  
  
"So it begins."

* * *

A small well lit room opened up before Willow's eyes. The walls and floor were sparsely furnished, a withered wooden table and a few chairs stood in one corner. The witch's eyes were drawn to the far wall where a fierce fire burned behind the grate.  
  
"Sit down witch," said a voice.  
  
In front of the flames in a dark crafted chair sat a figure dressed in black robes. A shadowed hood was drawn over the hunched form and Willow could make out nothing about it except its harsh, dead voice and a strange power flowing steadily from it.  
  
"I told you to sit," it said again.  
  
"Standing's good thanks," said Willow.  
  
She would not so easily be told by the form what to do. An odd veil was on her that brought doubt to her mind.  
  
"Who are you?" said Willow.  
  
"Questions, questions, you must always ask," said the figure "I shall answer when I deem fit and as much as I am willing to allow you to know."  
  
A fire burned within the witch. She would not be treated as weak and inferior.  
  
"Hell no," said Willow "You'll tell me now."  
  
The figure stood and drew back its hood. Willow stepped back, pushed against the door in shock. The figure grew to fill the room, black light flowing from its being. Its face was terrible, scarred and bloody, a rotted white flesh surrounded by tangled black hair.  
  
"Do not think to challenge me witch," it said "Your coming was unsought and you have served your purpose. Oppose me and I shall cast upon you untold horror, that you shall be utterly destroyed in the wake of my wrath."  
  
"Blah, blah, blah," said Willow.  
  
Her eyes burned black and her power matched that of the one standing before her.  
  
"I have seen and felt horror you will never know," she said "I was fear, I was terror, now sit your ass back down and answer me or I'll be the one doing the unleashing."  
  
The form faltered before her and shrunk back to the small figure. The appearance was now different, a young man with a friendly face of ancient wisdom. He smiled at her and sat back at the fire.  
  
"Power runs from you Willow," he said "I was right to choose you."  
  
"Choose me?" said Willow "Who are you?"  
  
The man looked at her, a smile creasing his face.  
  
"My name is Melkor," he said "Or Morgoth. Each is I as I am to it. I have many names besides."  
  
Willow did not know the name. She left the soaked wood behind her and moved closer to the man.  
  
"Melkor," she said "I haven't heard of you."  
  
A slight smile came on Melkor.  
  
"And for good reason, my Lady," he said "But there is time for that later. We are not bound by such contrivances as time here. It slips away and yet I do not feel it. A thousand years may pass and I shall not have aged a day. But please, sit by the warmth with me, you are cold and wet and would do well for it."  
  
Willow took a few more steps toward Melkor. He had changed from the beast she had seen moments before. He had a fair face and presence. She could see deep into him though, beneath the layers of flesh and kind words.  
  
"Maybe I should be asking what you are," said Willow "What had the power to bring me here, to do all this."  
  
Melkor laughed.  
  
"Come now willow, still caught up in your own grandeur? I told you before your purpose was served. You were my facilitator, a means to an end. You are not who I wanted."  
  
Willow froze.  
  
"What?" she said "But who else?... Buffy... Faith."  
  
"Oh goodness no," said Melkor.  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"Still you look only to what is in front of your eyes. Soul for blood, strength for life, years for torment."  
  
"The vampires," said Willow "You wanted Angel and Spike?"  
  
Melkor was not smiling anymore. His face was grim and he looked upon Willow with empty eyes.  
  
"They were to serve a purpose like you... But I fear..."  
  
Melkor's voice drew away into a latent stammer, his face turning back to the fire.  
  
Willow's mind burned as the flames in the hearth. This Melkor, this being had not told of what he knew. Willow grew inpatient.  
  
"With all disrespect," she said "I don't have time for your babble. I need to get back to my friends, problems with The First and all."  
  
"So caught up in such small matters," Melkor said to himself "The First is to I as man to god, beyond reckoning of mind, a child in the days when I was already old."  
  
Willow took a step closer to Melkor. He knew The First, there was more he could answer.  
  
"What did you do?" said Willow "I know I am not dead, and you used me to get Angel and Spike, but where are they?"  
  
"Your mind races," said Melkor "Streams with thought and emotion, human sickness given life and power. You strive to know, find a reason for your petty existence, the drops of pain and grief filling you, swelling within, tearing you apart until you burst. You were warned not to ask, you don't need to know, served your purpose, means to an end."  
  
Willow had had enough. Her friends she knew at least were taken, for what she knew not. All Willow knew was that Melkor would answer. The witch placed a strong hand on his shoulder and turned him to look at her.  
  
"NO!" said Melkor.  
  
Their eyes met and Willow sped from that room. She was torn apart and moved through existence, scattered this way and that, unable to steady herself.  
  
A figure was before her, a figure of untold power, beyond the pettiness of good and evil, to look upon it was to be alive. It raised its hand and such music went up as Willow had never heard, unable to be written, unable to be recorded, it was the song of creation. Yet in this hour as the chords and verses swum around her the bite of hate filled her and she stood against the figure. She rose up and challenged it and was met by a sound greater still. Again she challenged it and threw her enemy down only to be diminished by the final note it struck, so terribly beautiful that she failed as she stood before him.  
  
A world was made and she went to it, greatest of all there. She lived in darkness, beneath the stars which never before she had seen. She was bitten again by jealous wrath growing steadily inside, yet she needed to wait.  
  
The children awoke, coming forth from the earth, spreading throughout the world. The land was given light, earth and heaven, and Willow was moved by the splendour. She would end it. She threw down the great lanterns, casting the world again into shadow and she was satisfied. But murmurs grew, some would seek to challenge her, but she would not allow it.  
  
Sun and moon were created and the people spread forth growing in wisdom and craft, in skill and power. Willow had to act. Some were taken and changed, given over to her evilness, mutilated and destroyed, a ruined and powerful race. But still she was challenged. She would move against them.  
  
The mountains loomed up as they swept along the shore, the Western isle and home to those of power. The eagles swept about them giving call to their master, yet they were slow. Willow ate, sent forth her minion to feed on the light. The trees were cast down, the land in ruin, and she fled.  
  
Time passed and she was satisfied, satisfied to brood in her deep dark and look upon her world. She fed the evil growing in her caves and gave birth to Worms and other foul creatures. She was happy when word reached her that three gems of unfathomed beauty were made. She needed them.  
  
Willow cried out as seven wounds stung her, never to heal, bitten by a child before she could extinguish him. But she was happy, she had her prize.  
  
The alliances formed. The battle was waged. Fire and shadow sped from her. Scale and blood, wing and spear, all her forces were at war.  
  
Her power broke and she fell. Hands of power grasped her, tightened over her wrists and throat. Horns called and she was judged, for all her evil. Her time was ended.  
  
The sky opened and Willow was cast out, through cloud and darkness into a space of nothingness. Blackness closed in about her. She could not breathe. She was suffocating, clawing at her mouth, needing air, but bound tightly by the void. Her eyes shadowed, she cried out yet no one heard, her mind and heart stopping. She knew no more.  
  
The chill rain cut Willow's face with every drop. Slowly the witch opened her eyes and saw above her massed grey clouds spilling forth onto her. The scent of pine brought her focus back and she sat up, sliding in the wet grass. Her vision was blurred slightly and she took long steadying breaths to assure herself that she still could. It hadn't been some dream, the constricted weight was still upon her and the wooden cabin swam back into view, its cold wooden door standing ajar in welcome. Willow stood and walked to the door, this time thrusting it open with horrific purpose. Melkor still sat in his chair, his dark eyes reflecting the flicker of the fire.  
  
"I know what you are," said Willow "I know what you did. Do you honestly think I could help? Reverse what was done?"  
  
"Things done do not always reveal our true intent, Willow," said Melkor "You should know this."  
  
"Then tell me," said Willow "Tell me why you did what you did. What do you want?"  
  
Willow was nearly in tears of confusion and pain, wrapt up in the designs of a higher power. Melkor turned to Willow. He held out his hand motioning for her to take it.  
  
"I will show you," he said.

* * *

The first of thousands had given call into the night, drawing their crooked weapons and charging the wall. Their metal feet sped through sinking mud as the rivers grew in the heat of the storm.  
  
"Tangado halad!" [Prepare to fire] shouted Aragorn.  
  
He drew from his side an ancient sword, crafted with skill and marked by those of power. Anduril burned in his hand, shining in the wicked night like a shining torch of flame. The orcs drew close and Buffy steadied her aim.  
  
"Their armour is weak at the neck and under the arm," said Arwen.  
  
Eowyn and Buffy nodded and smiled silently to themselves. They were yards from the wall. The strike would be swift.  
  
"Leithio i philinn!" [Release the arrows] roared Aragorn.  
  
The archers fired their shafts and they cut through the smoky light. The first wave of Orcs fell into the mud only to be trampled by ten more in their place from behind. Another call came down the wall, the order for a volley of arrows to bite at the enemy. Again all the troops along the wall fired as did the hundreds in the Deep below. Andrew screamed as arrows flew past his head into the Orcish ranks.  
  
"A lake, candy canes, bunnies," he said.  
  
"Fire Andrew," said Legolas "You must fight."  
  
The Slayer and the Elf shot dart after dart into the oncoming lines, each shaft lost in the enemy's flesh, the ruined body falling into darkness. The storm intensified spewing iced rain and lightening onto the filed and wall. The aim of the Elves and the Rohirrik people were true yet for each Uruk- hai to fall more would speed through. The forward troops would reach the wall. Their black hands were upon them.  
  
Goblins and Orcs were at the wall carrying crossbows before them. They fired up into the cold torrents above striking down Elf and man alike. Andrew cowered behind the wall as the black arrows sped toward them. He sat there shaking as an Elf fell into his lap, pierced in the face and throat by three arrows. The Elf's blood sprayed over him and flowed into his clothes as his dead eyes surveyed Andrew's terrified face. Andrew pushed the dead form away only to be brought back from the deafening heartbeat sounding in his ears by a cry from Faith. The Slayer had stumbled backward, dropping her bow as a shaft struck her arm. By chance her mail saved her from the cruel metal sting as the dart sped off, spinning from the bent link. A dull thud sounded from beneath them and Aragorn called into the night.  
  
"Pendraid!" [Ladders]  
  
More then twenty wooden ladders were sunk deep into the dark mud and raised against the wall.  
  
"Send them to me," said Gimli "Come on!"  
  
He held his axe before him, overflowing with the excitement of battle. Faith beside him drew her axe as well and sounded a good luck chink on his blade.  
  
"Don't let the Elf beat you, Gim," she said.  
  
The cry came from Aragorn to draw swords and each on the wall did so as the Orcish ladders hit the uppermost stones. The Uruk-hai spilled forth onto the wall, jagged long swords slashing into the Elvish armour. Gimli had struck down two and gave call to Legolas.  
  
"I'm on seventeen," said Legolas.  
  
"Ha!" said Gimli "I'll have no pointy ear outscoring me."  
  
His axe blazed once more through the chill droplets and another Orc was thrown down in Death. As the battle continued on the uppermost rungs, forms fair and evil falling, a steady march of Uruk shields cantered up the causeway. Buffy saw the advancing tide and called to Aragorn who signalled the Elves to fire their shots into the weak sides of the ranks. Like the battle on the field another body took the place of one that fell. Theoden gave call and rocks and spears fell into the enemy, no use against the thick wrought metal. The Orcs attacked all along the wall and the defences were stretched. More of the Elves and men failed, allowing more of the Uruks to flood into the Deep.  
  
Faith and Gimli stood back to back, each of their axes carving its way through dark flesh and deep armour.  
  
"Eighteen," said Gimli "Nineteen... Twenty."  
  
A voice cut over his calls and Faith turned to meet it. Two goblins were bearing down on Andrew. He had fallen on his back and was crawling through the din of battle looking for escape. Faith reached for her bow and fitted a shaft. The arrow streaked white through the air biting deep into one of the Goblin's throats. It gave a gurgled shriek before falling down into the mountain stream, the water of which had burst its banks. Her axe then spun out of her hand as she threw it with all her strength tearing the mail from the other Goblin and spilling its offal over the washed stone. The Slayer ran to the body drawing forth her weapon and pulling Andrew to his feet. All he would say was "I have an inner ear problem."  
  
Andrew turned to look out upon the field, not a break in the evil beings could he see until they strangely parted beneath his feet and a brilliant light was spawned atop a pewter torch. The battle waged around him, sword and knife falling and biting, but he was oblivious to all else.  
  
"I didn't know Orcs had Olympic Games," he said.  
  
Aragorn who was now nearby looked into the cheering swarm. A masked Uruk sped at the wall, the torch spitting forth magical light.  
  
"Legolas," he yelled.  
  
Legolas shot at the Uruk, causing it to stumble but it did not fall.  
  
"DAGO HON," [Kill him] roared Aragorn "DAGO HON!!!"  
  
Legolas fired again yet it was too late. Time seemed to slow as Faith grabbed Andrew and threw him along the wall.  
  
"Run," she screamed, but all was done.  
  
The mountain erupted in smoke and fire and a hail of stone. Warriors were cast into the night and looked upon the day no more. The Deeping Wall had been broken, the blast sounding throughout the glade and mountains and shaking the earth beneath their feet. Faith and Aragorn had been caught on the edges of the blast and were thrown down into the lower level of the fortress, their unconscious forms lying still as the dust and rock sprayed down upon them. Buffy was shaken by the explosion and watched as Slayer and king once again looked as though lost.  
  
"Haldir," she said "Hold the wall."  
  
Buffy leapt from the wall into the swelling mud as the Uruks and Goblins swept in through the fault in the stone. As she ran to the fallen they stirred and stood, looking at the charging beasts. Buffy looked at Faith.  
  
"Time for the Slayers to kick some ass."  
  
The made to move yet a call sounded from atop the wall. Gimli had dived from the wall into the black ranks, knocking Andrew after him. The Dwarf fell amongst the spears, striking down warriors that stood against him. Andrew screamed and Aragorn called to the Elves massing in defence.  
  
"Hado i philinn!!!" [Fire the arrows]  
  
A spray of darts shot through the shadow and struck the front runners dead.  
  
"Herio!!!" [Charge] yelled Aragorn.  
  
They all sped to meet their enemy, Faith and Buffy tearing through those that stood against them. Faith pulled Gimli from the broken stream and Buffy lifted Andrew. The Orcs had surrounded them with spear and fork, their green eyes glowing with hate. Faith impaled two Orcs and struck head from body as Legolas came into the fold firing his last arrows in protection of his friends. A cry came from above the gate as the Uruks advanced with a wooden ram. Theoden called for the troops to brace the gate as the first blow sounded upon its sturdy form.  
  
The wall was failing. The enemy was too many and the defences were tiring.  
  
"Fall back!" yelled Theoden from the gate "Fall back to the keep."  
  
Slowly the troops fell away, Aragorn and the others holding the back line. The ammunition of the Slayers was spent and they fought with sword and axe, not only for themselves but for those that took shelter from the storm in the caves. Arwen, Eowyn and Haldir were still on the wall as the Uruk forces came again in greater strike. They were outnumbered and growing weak and slow with exhaustion. Buffy saw it coming, an Uruk-hai drawing on Haldir from behind. A goblin shot at Andrew and as his face screwed up fearing death, no strike came. Buffy had caught the shaft inches from his face and fitted it to her own bow. She fired the shot and the Uruk upon Haldir fell dead at the Elf's feet. He nodded in gratitude to the Slayer and fell back with the rest of the fighters.  
  
Faith, Aragorn and Gimli had run to the gate to aid Eomer and Theoden. As the Third Captain looked upon the Slayer he gave a grateful smile. The gate had been broken and the men could not sure up the door.  
  
"How long do you need?" said Aragorn.  
  
Theoden looked at him, a resolve to fight on against the unbeatable tide rising in his eyes.  
  
"As long as you can give me," he said.  
  
Aragorn took Faith and Gimli through a secret door which led out onto the far Western edge of the Deep. The three looked around the crevice and saw hundreds of Orc fighters at the door trying to break its defence.  
  
"C'mon," said Gimli "We cam take 'em."  
  
Aragorn looked at the Dwarf with comical concern.  
  
"It's a long way," he said.  
  
Gimli looked slightly nervous and Faith wondered why.  
  
"Toss me," said Gimli.  
  
Faith broke out in hysterical laughter only to be silenced by a look from Gimli.  
  
"I cannot make the distance," he said "You'll have to toss me."  
  
Aragorn reached out and took hold of the Dwarf's mail. Gimli stopped him. He looked at Faith and Aragorn.  
  
"Don't tell the Elf."  
  
"Not a word," they said.  
  
Aragorn threw the Dwarf onto the causeway and he and the Slayer followed.  
  
Buffy was now on the edge of the Hornburg with Legolas, Eowyn, Haldir and Arwen. She looked out into the steady darkness and saw that the Uruks were moving great machines nearer to the wall. The Orcs fired and mass hooks bit into the stone. The Goblins heaved on the thick rope and vast lattices and gnarled wood rose against the higher walls of the Deep. The enemy was closing. Naught could be done.  
  
The Rohirrik men made the door as strong as they could and Theoden yelled to Aragorn to get off the causeway. Legolas threw a rope to the three and Buffy and Eowyn helped to pull them to the safety of the upper level. Eomer ran to them, sick concern on his face.  
  
"We cannot hold them for long," he said "We must fall back, come."  
  
He pressed a horn to his lips and signalled the retreat into the inner halls of the Hornburg.  
  
The defences broke and all the forces were sweeping forth, further into the Deep. The rearguard fought vainly and fell swiftly as the thought of victory came to the minds of the evil Orcs. The defenders fortified the king's chamber blocking the door against the forward attack. Theoden looked lost in himself, destroyed by what had happened.  
  
"What can men do against such reckless hate?" he said.  
  
Buffy and Faith were at the chamber door needing all their strength to keep it upon its hinges. The strokes from the Orcs were swift and deadly. The wood was beginning to bend and splinter. The defences would fall.  
  
From a window a fresh breeze met the face of Aragorn. Warm and welcoming from the North it brought upon it the first purples of morning.  
  
"This will not be our end but his," he said.  
  
Theoden looked up at the kingly figure. This ranger from the North believed the Rohirrik people would win through. Theoden stood with masterful resolve.  
  
"Yes," he said "The horn of Helm Hammer Hand shall sound in the Deep, one last time."  
  
Theoden sent for his horses and Gimli was given charge to sound the battle call.  
  
"We ride out and meet them," said Theoden "For death and glory. For Rohan and its people."  
  
The door was broken and the armoured claws of the Uruks reached through to find their prey. Buffy and Faith ran from the door and leapt upon their steeds. As the door gave way and shattered in spines and dust Theoden sounded the attack to the horn of Helm's Deep.  
  
"Forth Eorlingas!!!"  
  
The sound of the call was terrible. Its note rang through the mountain and the Deep. It sang along the broken stream and out into the swarming brood. The horses charged and they were not hindered. So afraid was their enemy that they threw their weapons upon the ground and begged for their lives. The note struck again as the riders swept down the causeway, cleaving their path into the greater force. Sword and axe stung in the bright morning rays and no Uruk escaped the hand of their conquerors.  
  
Not all were done by the horn though. Some stood against it and encircled Theoden and his riders. Their escape seemed slight until a brilliant gleam came into the East. A single rider of blinding radiance stood atop the gravelled hill that led down into the coomb.  
  
"Gandalf," Theoden sighed.  
  
Elvish horns like thunder sounded as Gandalf's forces sped down into the battle. Elf and man charged the black ranks before a sun of untold beauty. The Orcs cried as they were set upon, dart and spear taking the life of those that remained. Gandalf and Elrond led their riders into the heart of the Uruks, their dark armour unable to stop the bite of the Elvish metal. The Elf and Wizard met Theoden in the centre of battle as Erkenbrand took his Eored towards Helm's Gate to stop any Orcs fleeing to the North.  
  
"It seems the White Rider comes when he is most needed," said Theoden.  
  
"Need is great of all," said Gandalf and his face was grim "Men may still fall in this world but it is not this day. This day we fight."  
  
The wizard lifted his staff high into the morning breeze and from it shone a deathly glow. The Uruks around Gandalf fell dead and others were struck dumb with fear and blindness. The remaining strength of Rohan and Imladris closed in, the steaming remains of the Orc filth melting into the warm rays of morning. The final clashes of steel on bone rang the stinking air and were blown into memory towards the South. Faith jumped from her horse, landing in the stagnant ruin of the defeated enemy.  
  
"Nice workout," she said "Pity about the mess."  
  
Buffy joined her and the Slayers cast victorious looks around the waste. Their eyes met the Deep where the rearguard spilled onto the field to rejoice in their saviour. A lone figure sprinted down the causeway, shrieking to all that would listen.  
  
"I killed one, I killed one," said Andrew.  
  
His fear had left him and in the bright day he was consumed with his own self satisfaction.  
  
"Did you see it?" he said looking at each Slayer "Did you see me kill it?"  
  
Buffy and Faith exchanged nonplussed looks.  
  
"You fell on it," said Faith "We should be congratulating your ass."  
  
Andrew had not registered what Faith had said. His vision was locked on something over her shoulder and it seemed to Faith that Andrew looked as though he wanted to cry. Two small figures were now dismounting from Gandalf and Elrond's horses. Andrew walked over to them and questioned the wizard.  
  
"Oh," he said "Did you find these children all alone on your ride? That's so sad."  
  
"What?!" said Merry.  
  
"Children?" said Pippin "I'm older then you are."  
  
Andrew snorted.  
  
"C'mon," he said "You're what? Seven? Eight?"  
  
"I'm twenty nine," said Pippin.  
  
Andrew stopped short.  
  
"But you're so little," he said.  
  
"Why thankyou," said Merry "We might not have noticed if you weren't so kind as to point it out, my Lord."  
  
"Come now," said Gandalf "This is a time for joy. The battle is done and Rohan is safe for now. The shadow has lifted from its people, at least for a moment."  
  
Gandalf, Elrond and Theoden went into happy conversation with Gimli and Legolas debating who had won their contest. A tall figure came behind Faith and she turned to see Eomer, his face grim yet his eyes alive with happiness.  
  
"I'll just go over here," said Buffy.  
  
The Slayer and Captain were left alone and he spoke softly to her.  
  
"We made it through this Faith," he said "I tasted your warmth and it led me through the darkness. I thank you."  
  
Faith looked up into his grey eyes and an uncommon pit opened in her stomach. Her heart beat faster and her cheeks flushed slightly. What was this feeling that grew within her? It was distant and surreal, a feeling that she had only glimpsed fragments of during her life. Would it take this man, Eomer, to open and complete that void she had longed for? He took her hand and pressed it to his lips.  
  
"I must take my leave now," he said "Until tonight."  
  
He made to move but Faith stopped him. The Slayer rested against the cold armour concealing Eomer and met him in a slow passionate kiss. His warm tongue and breath met her soft lips and Faith fought to stay on her feet. Her eyes fluttered as her senses were lost in his taste and smell. They broke apart and both took a steadying gasp. Faith cleared her throat.  
  
"T-tonight, yeah, that sounds okay."  
  
Eomer turned and made his way back towards the Deep, his hand shielding his eyes against the gleam from the fallen reek. Buffy returned to Faith's side and whispered two words into her ear.  
  
"Jealous... Much."  
  
Arwen, Haldir and Eowyn passed Eomer at the gate and met the king and his companions.  
  
"Atar," [Father] said Arwen.  
  
"Arwen," cried Elrond "You have risen."  
  
"And kicked ass," added Buffy.  
  
Another short blonde figure loomed nervously in the background. Buffy caught sight of this and spoke again.  
  
"And I might add, so did Eowyn."  
  
Eowyn flushed and looked at the ground. Theoden stepped up to her and lifted the shield maiden's chin so that her eyes met his.  
  
"I was wrong to doubt you sister-daughter," said Theoden "You have proven your courage and won renown. I am proud."  
  
Silent tears streamed from her eyes and her face broke into an elated smile. Gandalf now spoke to those gathered and re-sheathed his sword.  
  
"There are still those in the caves who this day belongs to also."  
  
Theoden set the warriors to task, dealing to them the role of clearing the debris of battle.  
  
As the Captains moved to the caves, passing the ruined remains of their dark foe Faith questioned Gimli as to the winner of his and Legolas' contest.  
  
"Well Gim," she said "Hope you didn't let me down."  
  
Gimli laughed heartily.  
  
"The Dwarf wins always Faith," said Gimli "Forty three to his forty two."  
  
The Dwarf fingered lovingly at his notched axe.  
  
"There was one left as they sped off. He fired his little stick but my axe met if first."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll never hear the end of it," he said.  
  
They met the dark cave entrance where thick wood had been hastily erected to block the entrance. Gamling and five of his men that remained sat exhausted on the stone floor.  
  
"They do not call me Gamling the old for naught," said Gamling "Yet now I am glad to see you all well."  
  
He stood and bowed to Theoden.  
  
"The people will be mighty glad to see our health," he said.  
  
Theoden ordered the barrier torn down and this was done with haste.  
  
The group entered into the shadowed entrance and complete silence met him. No murmur of voice or clatter of feet could be heard. Their pace led them swiftly into the depths of the caves where the Rohirrik peoples and sheltered Elves stayed. The fires and torches in the inner chambers were extinguished and Gandalf smiled happily.  
  
"Perhaps a little light," he said.  
  
He cracked his staff on the stone and the cave was bathed in colour. As they continued into the depths of the ancient making a strange metallic scent filled the air. It was stale and stagnant and each gathered could taste its sweet bitterness on their tongue. Gandalf's eyes opened wide and he cast his light over the shelf in front of them onto the last lower chamber. The group staggered.  
  
The golden stone beneath them was washed scarlet red. A thick river of congealing blood trickled consistently from each of the slaughtered forms before them.  
  
"No!" shrieked Arwen.  
  
The others however could not find words to break the silence. Disbelief and horror choked their voices, the chill air lost in their throat. They simply stood there looking at each form, child and She-Elf, old and sick, each utterly destroyed, leaking their life and soul on to the cutting rock.  
  
Gandalf was first to move and the others were swift to follow. They drew their weapons but spoke not. They rushed on, sliding in the thick blood spilled from babies and wives. Heads and limbs were torn from body, the destroyed carcases torn with knife and sword and struck with horrific darts. Eyes and Flesh were torn from faces and naked forms lay splayed on the floor, defiled and bleeding. All were dead.  
  
They had stopped at the very end of the cave where soft light was cast from a hidden door onto the backs of two menacing shapes. Their faces were hidden as they crouched over a mother and her daughter, the girl still held, clenched tightly in the maternal arms.  
  
"FREDA!!!" screamed Andrew.  
  
The faces rose and the weapons of the Slayers clattered to the ground. They looked upon the demonic faces, washed with blood and contorted with perverted joy.  
  
"Don't you just hate it when you're interrupted at meal times," said the brunette vampire.  
  
"Angel," whispered Buffy.  
  
Her heart exploded. What the fuck was going on.  
  
"Not quite luv," said Spike "But this one's better... Less moody."  
  
The two rose and laughed horribly. Angelus held Freda by the hair and lifted her dead form to lick the sweet nectar from the wounds in her neck. He cast her aside like a stained pebble and his face relaxed into its normal state.  
  
"Don't mean to eat and run," he said.  
  
"Where are our manners?" said Spike.  
  
Angelus looked deep into the Slayers and spoke again.  
  
"But this place is beginning to bore me and unless there are more, wet, warm, tasty little girls to be had, we'll take our leave."  
  
Legolas at least had finally found himself and with fierce rage he fired at Angelus. The shaft streaked through the damp death and Angelus caught it with ease.  
  
"Please," he said "An arrow. I ask you?"  
  
He crushed it in his had and sped through the door into the mountain paths.  
  
"Hooroo," said Spike and threw Freda's mother atop her.  
  
All stood there with no thought in their mind. Andrew fell to his knees and shook uncontrollably. He was beyond tears. The mountain door creaked loudly in the breeze and was the only sound that rent the dead silence. The world of men was ended.

* * *

Willow gasped and opened her eyes taking several steps backward from the form sitting before her. She was stealing horrified gasps. What she saw wasn't real; it was some terrible glamour that Melkor had made. The witch could not speak. She had once been filled with evil, she had been a slave to its allure, but what she saw and who had caused it she could not comprehend.  
  
"You," she said "You did this."  
  
Melkor sat silent in his chair, a small smile lining his face. Was he happy with his work or did it go deeper? Did he rejoice in Willow's torture?  
  
"TELL ME!!!" screamed Willow.  
  
The house shook and Melkor stood, casting off his cloak.  
  
"Don't be a fool." he said "You saw what happened, you saw inside me. I was cast out, into this," he looked around the room with disgust "Existence."  
  
"But where are they? Where is that place? Why them?" said Willow.  
  
She was crying with rage and sorrow. She wanted them back. Melkor looked on her with unpitying hate.  
  
"They are on the world of Arda, a place beyond the existence of your realms, created by the god of gods. You saw me cast out witch."  
  
Melkor was now pacing the cabin, his voice echoing an eternity of desire from loneliness, a deluded, psychotic tone.  
  
"You felt it choking you, this place, this void. I would do anything to be rid of it."  
  
"But why them?" said Willow.  
  
Her voice was a terrible steadiness.  
  
"Because they are the champions!" roared Melkor "Warriors simply stained with a soul. I have been patient and watchful. I saw them in their true state. I saw the darkness lingering beneath their shells. I wanted the demons, and to lack of chance I was given three by products, one of which I unfortunately look upon."  
  
"How did you do it?" said Willow.  
  
"Don't you listen silly girl?" said Melkor "I used you like the whore you are. I used you and the Slayers to claim my prize. I left my Captain in that world and he grew strong, strong enough to challenge the men that would stand against him. But too I foresaw the coming of a man of stature, one that would lead to his fall. I would not lose my chance to return. I did what I had to do; I had sent to him champions to stem the tide of good that would threaten to wash over him."  
  
Melkor stopped and looked at the ground, his hands twisting with worry and agitation, speaking now quietly to himself more then to the witch.  
  
"I fear though they have even now grown beyond him. They deceive him and work for their own purpose. They will not follow him."  
  
"So that's all?' said Willow "You want to go back? You tore apart reality so that you could brood in a bigger hole?"  
  
"I tire of this," said Melkor "Your questions are insufferable."  
  
"You're going to answer my questions," said Willow.  
  
"You are a fool if you believe that," said Melkor.  
  
Willow burned and she rose up her hands. Her eyes glowed as night and the deathly steam rose from her mouth. The cabin trembled atop the quaking ground. Melkor stood with fear. The cabin exploded in a haze of ash and smoke, wood and stone thrown into the forest as the form of Melkor flashed into the undergrowth, streaking through the rain, thrown by Willow's magics. The witch glided out through the torrents, the smoking ruin in flames behind her, the tips of her boots trailing in the mud as she swept into the storm.  
  
Melkor stood and waved a hand before him. Willow was struck down into the grassy filth only to rise up again.  
  
"Do not challenge me girl," shouted Melkor through the icy sheets "You face a being you know naught of."  
  
"I've kicked god's asses before," said Willow "One more is no biggie."  
  
"And to what purpose?" said Melkor "In my defeat what do you achieve?"  
  
"You know you're right," said Willow "First you tell me how to reverse it, then I kill you."  
  
Melkor laughed. His laugh was terrible and it brought a distant fear upon the witch.  
  
"You think all this can be changed?" said Melkor "Some resolve to the chaos?"  
  
Willow stopped. What was he saying? Like answer to her thought he spoke over the howling winds.  
  
"When I was thrown down I used what power I had to create this place. A pitiful dwelling away from the nothingness of the void. It took all my strength and power to do it and as it formed I was ended. I could do naught but sit and wait, cursed to look upon a world I could not touch. But I knew Sauron was there. I knew he would grow strong and when he held that world he would seek to return me. As I told you I foresaw his fall and looked out with my being and found you and your world. I felt your power even from here and knew it was you that would bring my resolve. By fate or destiny my champions were there also and a means to allow me to work my magics. I sat here for a thousand years regaining my strength so that it could be done."  
  
Willow was struck dumb, she could not believe this.  
  
"And so I cast my spell," said Melkor "I chose my time and fed my essence into you, and what I wished was done. The souls were ripped from the vampires, destroyed utterly by the magics, but the spell was erratic and the Slayers and the strange one were sent also. The magics were not intended for them or you and so you were affected in different ways. They, it seems, were simply transported. You in fact should not have lived. The demons were sent to aid him, not to seek their own rule. The vampire is lowly, I thought it easily tamed."  
  
"You never met Angelus properly then," said Willow.  
  
She walked toward Melkor through the gathering water, her hair soaked and her clothes stuck to her small frame.  
  
"This was not my intent," said Melkor.  
  
"Then reverse it," said Willow "Put things right."  
  
Melkor walked out from the trees and gave a dry, harsh laugh.  
  
"They sent your lover to find resolve. To seek redemption that their own designs are fulfilled. It is such irony that things we powers desire never truly work in our favour."  
  
Willow then realised what Melkor was saying.  
  
"That's not true," said Willow "You can put it right."  
  
"My dear girl," said Melkor "I am diminished."  
  
Willow raised her hand again and Melkor was thrown down.  
  
"Truly hope is an ill conceived emotion with little realisation," he said over the deafening sway of the oaks and pines.  
  
"Put it back!" screamed Willow "Now! End it. Send us back!"  
  
"Even if I wanted to I could not witch," said Melkor "The time, power, circumstance, they no longer exist. It was an instant that cannot be recreated or reversed."  
  
His tone was defeated. He lifted his arm and his cabin reformed. Melkor walked exhaustedly back into its warmth. Willow stood with her eyes downcast as Melkor closed the door behind him. She stood in the harsh winds as the storm raged around her. She stood there as stone, damned to an eternity of nothingness. Willow fell to her knees, the cold water splashing around her form. She covered her face to stem the tears, and to her self she whispered silent words, the horrible realisation.  
  
"We can't go back."

* * *

**There it is guys, the end of this Fic Waits to hear the collective cheers. For those that think this is a bad ending never fear, there is going to be a sequel, it is just that I have had other Fics eating at me to be written and I want to get them done before this one finishes. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read it and a special thanks to my reviewers, especially Anoron who inspired me to start Ficking.  
  
I would love to know how you think it flowed and if the ending was good enough with the explanation of happenings and all.  
  
Thank you all once again.  
  
§ - sonofgloin  
**


End file.
